That Old Time Magic
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: Life for a Gaijin in Tokyo is hard enough. But when magic enters the life of James Fillmore a new school is the least of his problems. Minor spelling corrections and possible early chapter rewrites to come in the future, but the story is COMPLETE
1. Prologue

That Old Time Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This story is for fun. I do not make any profit off it.

Characters not in either series however are mine. As are unique story elements.

As the bell rang students filed into their seats. Like many other schools in the city there was a strict dress code. Tanaka however didn't care about that. He cared about teaching. It was his second love. The first being known to only a few. As everyone opened their textbooks he smiled. Today's lesson had come to him late the previous night.

"Put your books away. You wont need them." This brought a chorus of groans. "Can anyone tell me the origin of myths and legends?"

A blond haired boy raised his hand. Tanaka noted who it was, and sighed. James Fillmore was definitely not his favorite student. The boy had a tendency to attract trouble. Fillmore wasn't a bully. Not exactly anyhow. But he did get into frequent fights. Not to mention nearly daily riots as half the female students chased after him.

"You may speak Fillmore-San" He finally said.

"Thank you Sensei. I believe that myths originate from early cultures trying to explain something they didn't understand."

"That is a good theory, but not accurate." The teacher said with a chuckle. "Myths originate from truth. Take the European legend of Robin Hood. The man the legends describe was real, and he did run a band of outlaws out of the forests. So myth and legend originate in truth. But the further from the event, the more the truth gets distorted. Eventually the myth loses all resemblance to the original event. Some myths get forgotten entirely. Which is a mistake. Some stories should never be lost."

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful. Which suited James just fine. He had a lot on his mind. Summer vacation was almost there. But that wasn't what he was thinking about. Sensei Tanaka's words had mirrored his grandmother's almost exactly. Today's subject was rather odd too. Especially since this was math class. So why would he suddenly start spouting nonsense about myths? As the final bell rang he sighed.

James felt himself lucky. He'd managed to sneak up onto the school's roof without being spotted. Once again he glanced over the edge. Yup, still there. Why wont they give up? He thought to himself. It was ridiculous how they chased him. Then it started to rain. Thankfully it didn't last very long. In it's wake however his shirt felt too tight. His pants also felt loose to the point of falling down.

"What the?" He exclaimed. Then blinked. That had not been his voice. It had sounded like a... a... Glancing down, James screamed. What he was seeing was impossible. He was a man, there was no way he had breasts. He couldn't have breasts. That just did not happen. Slowly the youth realized something else felt wrong. Or rather, what was wrong was what wasn't felt. His, or maybe her left hand snaked down into the boxers and felt around.

As James explored her body she gasped. Quickly she pulled her hand back. It confirmed things though. Somehow the impossible had happened. 'He' had become a 'She'. The newly minted teenage girl pulled the school uniform pants back up and tightened her belt. She then undid the top three buttons on the uniform shirt. She had to, it was too painful to keep fully buttoned.

Feeling embarrassed, James made her way through the school and out the back. Fortunately there were few people in the halls now. Equally fortunately, the gaggle of girls out back watching for James didn't recognize her. Mother would be working late too, so that was a good thing. She really wasn't looking forward to trying to explain this. Nor was she sure how to explain it.

The trip home was mostly uneventful. Although she did wonder how it had rained without anything but the roof of her school getting wet. Once or twice James had to lose a handful of guys who started whistling and chasing her. It was a new experience, and not one she liked. Finally she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Sinking into the couch, she tried her best not to think about the day.

Eventually the girl decided to take a bath. Still feeling horrible, she went into her room. The loosest fitting tee shirt was picked out, as well as a pair of pants. She also grabbed a belt she hadn't worn in a while. Stepping into the bathroom, she put the 'occupied' sign up and began to fill the furo. While it filled James fetched a towel and cloth. Yes, a bath would be just the thing to sooth her frayed nerves.

A glance in the mirror caused the girl to stop and stare. Her normally blond hair was a vivid crimson. Her eyes drifted down further. Her chest, they were huge! How did this happen? Again the thought that it was impossible crossed her mind. And yet the proof was staring back in the mirror. Her right hand snaked down between her legs.

It's exploration was tentative at first. She merely investigated the outside. Absently she turned off the faucet. Curious as to what she had felt earlier, James once again explored her body. This again elicited a moan, but she was ready this time. She collapsed to the ground, unable to stop. It felt too good. Better then James would have ever thought it could.

For a time it continued. Lost in the unimagined pleasure, James couldn't help herself. Then with a scream she shuddered. A wave of pure orgasmic heat flowed through her, bringing with it exhaustion. It was a weary James which slowly pulled herself into the tub. To her surprise, the water had cooled to room temperature. How long had it been? How long had she played with her own body?

After washing up James dressed and stepped out of the furo. The sound of the door opening sent a chill down the youth's spine. It had to be later then she thought. After all, her mother wasn't suppose to be home till after eight. James's legs still felt weak after what had just happened. Slowly she dressed. The shirt still felt too tight.

While the furo drained, she started running the faucet in the sink. Placing her hands in the flow of water, James splashed some hot water in her face. The hope in her heart was that it would help shock her out of the weakness. Looking in the mirror brought a gasp though. The red hair was turning back to blond. Facial features subtly changed. And she could see the breasts shrink, then vanish. Looking down, James noted his manhood was back too. But how? And would he lose it again?

Without knowing what had triggered the change to begin with, there was no use worrying about it. After all he reasoned, it may never happen again. Part of James cautioned that it could happen, and he should figure out why it had happened. That part was largely ignored though. Instead he exited the bathroom and went to greet his mother.

He met her in the living room. As he hugged Sarah Fillmore a baseball struck the window. At that moment the sprinklers in the lawn also turned on, and James got caught in the spray. With the impact of the water, He once more became a She. This caused her mother to recoil in shock.

"J-james?" his mother said hesitantly just before faint

The next three weeks were a living hell for James. He had discovered to great relief that hot water could restore his natural gender. And to even greater disgust that he somehow attracted cold water with disturbing frequency. Disturbing because cold water made him a girl every single time. Sometimes he got hit with cold water in ways that James found extremely unlikely.

What made it worse was the new additions to his closet and dresser. Much to his embarrassment, his mom had insisted on buying several dresses and a full assortment of feminine undergarments. Not to mention teaching him how to apply make-up. Now that had been torture in James's opinion.

James opened his eyes and yawned. It was morning, And the blanket felt wet. Groaning, the youth looked. Yup, female again. She decided to take a bath. That would fix things. She gathered a clean outfit and headed for the bathroom. Only to find that the hot water heater was broken. Again. That had been happening at least once a week. Yet each time a repairman had come out they could find nothing wrong.

Shrugging, she sighed and started to wash up in the sink instead. Only to scream. This brought her mother running. Sarah burst into the bathroom, eyes wide with worry. Only to end up smiling at what she saw. James was huddled in a corner, staring at a growing pool of blood. It was seeping out of the youth's crotch, and clearly scared the neo-girl.

What followed over the next hour tried Sarah's patience. It also horrified James. After all, it all boiled down to 'now you can become pregnant'. An idea that flat out refused to sit well. Then she was told something even worse. Far worse then the idea of becoming pregnant. Worse then being a girl. Worse then learning how to use makeup, or wearing dresses.

"You mean this happens EVERY MONTH?" She exclaimed before fainting.

"Now honey, it's not the end of the world" her mother said.

To James however, it may as well have been. This was a blow to the ego. To her manhood. It wasn't enough that it kept being stolen from her by cold water. But now this, it was too much. She stared glumly at her mother. Thankfully no one had yet seen her like this. But now, now it was inevitable. After all, James was suppose to be going out with some friends tonight. But nooo, this stupid crap had to be happening.

Feeling depressed, she finally made her way to the kitchen. After filling mug with water, she put it in the microwave for a minute. When it was done the youth dumped the water on her head. The now too familiar change in gender occurred. And then pain. Massive amounts of pain in her abdomen. Pain that hadn't been there a moment ago. Not while... while... _Oh gods no... _he thought. James staggered over to the sink and quickly ran his head under the cold water. The pain subsided, but not her shuddering.

Which brought to mind something James had been trying not to think about for some time now. She couldn't go by her name like this. But what else to go by? Unsteadily she turned to the woman now entering the kitchen. It had to be something simple to remember, but close enough to her name to not raise eyebrows if a mistake was made.

"Mom... Please call me Jane when I'm like this."

"Why is that dear?" Her mother asked.

"Simple really... I don't want people to know. Please, tell people I'm a cousin." 'Jane' said to her mom. "Uhm... er... How long does this bleeding thing last?"

"It's called a period. And it could be anywhere from two to eight days."

"Oh man... that sucks. I'm stuck like this for that long..." Jane grumbled. "I'm going to the arcade."

"That's fine dear. I'll have a bento ready for you in a few minutes."

When it was ready Jane grabbed the bento box and hurried out the door. She was still feeling absolutely horrible. The dress she wore only made it worse. The purse her mother had insisted carrying too contributed to the foul mood. Grumbling the entire time, Jane made her way to the crown arcade. It had already been planned. She was suppose to meet someone from her new school.

_I wonder what Usagi is like?_ She thought to herself. Her mother had been friends with the Tsukino family for years. Although James had never really met them. The hair style worn by Usagi though was impossible to miss. Blonds were few and far between. Blonds with that unique 'hair style were limited to just one so far as Jane knew.. At least in this part of the world they were. She had no idea about other lands.

What Usagi was doing soon came to light. Jane found the girl at the arcade playing that Sailor V game. A waste of time in Jane's opinion. But others didn't seem to agree. That much was obvious from the amount of business the arcade did. What was up with that game? Jane walked over and watched the other girl play for a few minutes. The game didn't look that hard.

Jane put in some money and gave the game a shot after Usagi had ran out. And quickly discovered an undeniable fact. This simplistic game was hard. Not just hard, but nearly impossible. Inexplicably she found herself losing lives faster then Jane would have believed possible. _What the?_ She thought to herself. _It didn't look this hard. It's almost like... Naw, that can't be._

"Ah... You wouldn't be Usagi, would you?" She asked the blond.

Startled, the blond looked up. "Huh? I'm Usagi. Who are you? Do you want to be friends?"

Jane almost staggered. This girl practically oozed friendliness. It would have been sickening, if it wasn't so cute. She'd come wanting to instantly hate Usagi. That would have been an excuse to leave. Instead Jane found that impossible. How could you seriously hate someone that bubbly? You couldn't and still like your self. Not that Jane was a fan of herself any more.

"I guess, I'm..." She paused for a moment. "Jane. Jane Fillmore. Would you like some ice cream? My treat."

**T-Minus Sixty Days to Destiny**

**Author Notes:** Well, here we go. Reviews are appreciated. But please, avoid insults. Sailor Moon and company may end up being OC to a degree. Similarly I might get some details of the area wrong. I'm still doing research on the Sailor Moon. Anyway, this story is one I've been working on for a while. It's been rewritten multiple times, and restarted several times as well. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

That Old Time Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This story is for fun. I do not make any profit off it.

Characters not in either series however are mine. As are unique story elements.

Unseen by all, there was an uninvited guest in the Fillmore residence. This house guest stood six inches tall and had light blue skin. Her hair was the color of freshly fallen snow. Her name was Bláthaigh, and she was a pixie. The miniature woman sighed as she gazed down upon the sleeping youth. _If only it didn't have to be this way. If only She hadn't returned when she did. But no matter. The queen is too old now. The princess will have to do._

It had taken a long time to find the magic which would allow this boy to become the woman that was needed. For the last two months Bláthaigh had done everything in her power to acclimate her charge with the change. She knew the young man hated the gift. He changed back to a boy whenever he could. It was almost a full time job to find new and creative ways to force the change. That aspect of her duties Bláthaigh actually enjoyed though. A little fun before the terror began anew was a good thing.

She remembered The War. Remembered the horrors it had brought. While she herself had not fought, good friends had. It had been a long one. Long and bloody. A time of death and fear. And in the end, they had won. But the cost had been high. To protect the last best hope of ending The War her queen had given her own life. And with that sacrifice, so too did the Queen's Knights fall.

Since then Bláthaigh had seen empires rise and fall. Even the greatest one had fallen to treachery. And that to the pixie's way of thinking was a shame. She had enjoyed visiting the palace on the moon. She herself had recommended two friends to the moon queen as advisers. Sadly she recalled the day two brave pooka had given up most of their nature in service of a new Queen. _I wonder what ever happened to Luna? Did she survive the fall?_

Shaking her head, Bláthaigh brought herself back to the present. It was time to be sure. If he was indeed the right one, the forearm would hold the proof. Hovering just above him, she carefully turned the boy's right arm. There, she could see it. The birthmark to humans appeared to be nothing but a dark patch of skin. But to her eyes she could see the royal mark in all it's glory. And soon others would too.

The pixie reached into a pouch and withdrew what appeared to be a simple ring. It was made from silver, and to the naked eye looked quite plain. She gazed upon it for several minutes. Her queen had entrusted it to Bláthaigh two years ago. Now was the time for it to be passed on to the next in line, and it didn't matter if he liked it or not. Hovering over the youth's face, she slapped him. Hard.

"Wake up James Fillmore. It is time to accept your birthright."

The aforementioned James groaned and swatted at the air. He woke up the rest of the way when a block of ice landed on his stomach. Cracking open his eyes, he saw an impossibility. There hovering above him was a small blue woman. It of course had to be a dream. After all, he didn't do drugs or drink. It couldn't be a drug induced hallucination. After blinking several times and rubbing his eyes though, it was still there.

"Accept your birthright," The blue woman said again.

This time James managed to say something intelligible. "Who are you?"

"I am Bláthaigh, and I am sent to prepare you. Accept this ring, and the responsibility it represents."

James eyed the apparition warily. He still didn't believe this was real. But what if it was? He had been called many things over the years. Barbarian, uncultured, even his language skills had been insulted. Merchants would sometimes refuse to sell to him on the grounds of 'not speaking Japanese'. A joke if ever he heard one. After all, it was the only language James knew. But never had he been called stupid. At least, not by the same person twice.

"You speak of destiny and responsibility. What do you mean?" He asked after some deliberation.

"You are the grand child of my Queen reborn. Heir to her kingdom. Like the Queen before, you must take up arms. A darkness rises once more. You are needed to defend humanity, as was done in The War." Bláthaigh told him.

James narrowed his eyes hearing this. He was related to no queen. Nor knew of what kingdom was being talked about. There was something being unsaid. What that something was, he didn't know. James took the ring, but didn't put it on. Not without knowing the conditions attached. From the sounds of it people would be in harms way. And that wasn't something James could stomach. Bullies made him sick. Picking on the weak, that was something only scum did.

"What is the catch?" He asked. Regardless of the catch, James suspected he wouldn't walk away.

"There is no catch, my Princess." Bláthaigh said with a strait face.

Well, almost strait. James caught the hint of a smirk. Equally he caught the term used to address him. Princess, that told him quite a lot. And it wasn't something he liked. James hated being a girl. That thought brought on another realization. _This _thing_ is why I turn into a girl! I'm sure of it. _With a low growl he rolled out of bed. Coming to his feet, James swung a right cross at the pixie.

"You." A vicious left hook, easily avoided. "Had." A strait punch, ducked under by the pixie. "No." A left cross as a feint. "RIGHT!" A right uppercut. This time James managed to finally land a blow. It had felt satisfying. Bláthaigh flew up and hit the ceiling. The impact stunned the frost pixie. As she fell James snatched her out of the air. He wanted to wring the neck of this being. That final punch had proven that this was real. That she was real.

James wasn't sure what stopped him. Maybe it was his sense of honor. Maybe it was the fear that only this pixie could remove the curse. Maybe it was the look of contrition on Bláthaigh's face. What ever it was, he couldn't do it. James was shaking as he let go of the fae. He'd almost allowed himself to become that which he hated the most. The woman before him was now badly hurt, and it was his fault.

"Forgive me, I was out of line." James said with a bow. "If I am needed to protect others, I will do it. No matter the cost, I James Fillmore, son of Andrew Fillmore will accept this duty."

With a great reverence the young man slid the ring onto his left index finger. Why that one he didn't know. It felt right however. The moment the metal band was in place a phrase came to mind. It was very insistent. He frowned, and thought on it. This phrase was ridiculous. There was no way it could actually do anything. And yet, he found himself speaking the phrase. At first it was half halfheartedly. Then finally with true conviction.

"Rose Nature ASCENTION"

The first thing James noticed was a cool mist. His body rapidly shifted into the hated form of a girl. She felt a cool breeze after that. Her body spun around slowly. Shafts of green light flowed out from a point on her stomach. They wrapped around her, solidifying into new cloths. Landing, Jane found herself standing on one foot. The other foot was just barely resting it's toes on the ground. Her arms were spread out to her side, elbows bent and with her fingers forming a pair of V's before her face. In all, it felt stupid. She glanced in the mirror, and gasped.

Her hair was done up in the cutest pigtails with vivid pink satin ties. The pajama bottoms she had on were replaced by a red blouse. It was skin tight, but not revealing. The neckline was a plunging V, and the collar/cuffs made her look vaguely like a rose. She had on a mini-skirt that was forest green. She had on knee high deep green boots with stiletto heels, and light green fishnet stockings. On her back were silver objects that looked a bit like butterfly wings. They also seemed to be a natural part of the outfit. On her forehead was a tiara made of silver. In it's center was a ruby which at first glance appeared flawless.

_I can't be seen dressed like this!_ She thought. Even as the horror settled in Bláthaigh spoke up. "Hurry Knight Rose, lives are in danger!"

And in truth, the youth could feel a sense of forboding. Moving to the window, she opened it and jumped out. And what a jump it was! Easily Rose reached the roof of the nearest building. Jumping from roof to roof, she homed in on the feeling. Only to scowl. Several children were tormenting a black cat. A blond girl stopped and moved to interrupt the children. But to Rose's eyes the kids were more then they seemed. The red stocking caps they wore glistened in the morning light. And then Rose saw them pulling out serrated knives, each easily a foot long. In the back of Rose's mind a name was whispered: Red Cap.

"Foul creatures of the dark, you are upsetting the balance of nature. Children and animals are to be enjoyed, not tortured and killed. I am Knight Rose, and in the name of the queen I shall punish you."

_Where did that come from?_ Rose thought as she landed. _Wait, I know that girl. It's Usagi! I can't let them kill her!_ Rose sprang forward as the three red caps turned. One of the evil creatures drove it's wicked blade towards her chest. Weaving to the right, Rose narrowly avoided the attack. Her hands were clenched in fists. A furious six punch combo was launched at the red cap which had just tried to spear her. The child-like monster reeled under the force of each blow.

A second red cap decided to ignore Rose. Instead it advanced on Usagi. He walked slowly, deliberately. As if nothing could stop it. Rose saw what was happening, but knew she couldn't react in time. Her friend was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. _NO!_ Rose thought franticly. There had to be something! She jumped at her current opponant. Grabbing his shoulders, she flipped. Coming down, she threw the red cap forward.

"Blood to dip, blood to drink. My cap it thirsts for yours I think." The horrid man-thing said in a sing song voice.

Then, just as the blade was about to pierce usagi's stomach she stumbled. Falling on her butt, Usagi watched as the dagger just barely missed her ear. Her eyes were wide as saucers as the thrown red cap hit her attacker. The two unseelie faerie folk landed in a heap. Their bloody hats had become dislodged. This seemed to weaken them. The third had fled, unnoticed by any of the other combatents. Even weakened, the two remaining red caps were standing.

Panicking, Rose tried to think of something. Her punches did barely anything to them. What else was there? From deep within Rose could feel a wellspring of power. Reaching for it, she let it flow through her. As it came rose petals began to swirl around Rose. Soon there was a cyclone of them surrounding the neophyte warrior.

"Regretful... Rose... STORM!"

The petals flew forth. As the hundreds of projectiles struck the two red caps tiny cuts appeared. More and more formed. Soon the two creatures were covered with lacirations. As more and more rose petals struck, they started to fall over. Soon the two red caps stopped moving. Moments after that the enemies of nature began to rapidly decompose. Within ten seconds all that was left were two piles of black and yellow goo. Even the bloody hats were gone.

Usagi had watched everything that had happened. It had occurred so fast, the fact she was in danger had only just started to sink in. Who the mysterious rescuer was didn't matter. Once the evil children were gone, all Usagi could think about was the poor cat they had been tormenting. That the children were dead hadn't sank in yet. Just that they were gone. Moving forward, she found the feline huddled in the alley. On it's forehead was two band-aids. Naturally, she assumed the cat was hurt. But since it was trying to remove them, she decided to help...


	3. Chapter 2: School Daze

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews. In regard to the question of "Why Jane instead of Jamie" I do have an answer planned. And things should be slowing down a bit now. Expect twists and turns as things progress. Even I am not sure how things will turn out yet. Already the story has deviated from my original intentions several times. :) Sorry for the delays writing this chapter. There was some research to do mid-way through. As well as bouts of minor writer's block.

**Other Notes: **The name Amaya means 'Night Rain' while Takimura means waterfall village, or village by the waterfall

Also, yes, I realize that in Sailor Moon canon Sailor Pluto is not a student adviser, but a collage student.

That Old Time Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This story is for fun. I do not make any profit off it. Characters not in either series however are mine. As are unique story elements.

Rose turned and jumped back onto the roof she'd come from. After several blocks she collapsed in shock. The youthful warrior had just killed. And that fact turned her stomach. It was an act you could never take back. Those children had been trying to kill her and Usagi, but her own actions disturbed Rose. She was still rocking back and forth when a light hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You did good," Bláthaigh said quietly. "I know what it is like. But you are needed. Put this on after you change back.."

Bláthaigh put a school uniform on Rose's lap. As she did so the pixie couldn't help but giggle. After all, it was a girl's uniform for Crossroads junior high. She was curious about something though. The question could wait for now. After all, she couldn't sense anything bad in the area anymore. So it was time to have some fun. As Bláthaigh faded from sight the Rose Knight was still rocking back and forth.

It was several minutes before Rose could think again. She'd said she could accept any price to protect others. But this wasn't what she had expected. By that time Rose also realized how late in the morning it was. But how to remove the outfit currently worn? Nervously she twisted the ring on her finger.

To the surprise of the young woman, a deep green light surrounded her. Within moments she fell to the roof once more. This time back in the pajamas Jane had been wearing earlier. Unfortunately, that meant just a pair of boxers. _I hope no one sees me._ As she looked through the piles of cloths Jane scowled.

Her scowl deepened as the implications of the uniform and undergarments sank in. If this was a joke, Jane didn't find it funny. Still, she had to get dressed. School had already started, so it was this or nothing. Heading back to the house would take too long, as such the repulsive garments were slowly donned. The fact her book bag was in the pile amazed Jane to no end. As the shoes were finally pulled on Jane started looking for a way off the roof.

An hour later a gaijin female with bright red hair approached Crossroads Junior High. The young girl didn't look happy about it either. Her school uniform had a couple minor tears in the skirt, and the jacket had a torn sleeve. She pulled a piece of paper out of a breast pocket and read it. With a sigh she looked for her adviser's office.

The name on the door told Jane nothing about the person inside the office. All it gave her was the name. She pushed open the door and walked in. Her eyes scanned the room out of habit. There were few pictures on the walls. One of the ones Jane could see was a black and white photo of a woman. The chair behind a desk slowly turned, revealing a green haired woman.

After being handed her schedule Jane frowned. "There must be some mistake here. It says I have home economics on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Fridays, I can't take that class. It is girls only."

"There's no mistake," Meioh said with a knowing smile. "Your mother explained to me the situation, and arranged your class schedule Fillmore-san.. On Mondays and Wednesdays, and Fridays you will be expected to come to school as you are. The rest of the time your 'cousin' is expected to attend school. This is for you."

Meioh handed Jane a yellow envelope. Inside it was two sets of student ID cards. One for Jane Fillmore, and one for James Fillmore. There was also a set of papers which surprised Jane. A birth certificate for 'Jane', as well as a full set of papers proving her identity. She eyed them in confusion.

"W-whatt is this for?" Jane asked.

Meioh smiled cryptically and said "It is your school identification. I expect you to give your cousin his student ID tonight."

The day had been tolerable at best so far. But just barely. Twelve times boys had approached Jane to ask her out. It was... mortifying to say the least. Between that and the usual scorn from teachers she was not having a good day. And now here Jane was, staring at the door to her last class. Dreading what was to come, the youth slowly entered the class room. Her eyes took in the scene before her. Stoves, ovens, and other kitchen implements. _This is going to suck_, Jane thought to herself.

Rumor was that the old home economics teacher had quit. From the rumors of monster sightings, Jane could believe it. The current teacher was one Takimura Amaya. She could tell at a glance this was going to be hell. Takimura was wearing a kimono. According to the rumor mill, that was the only thing she ever wore. The glare Takimura gave Jane sent a chill down the girl's spine.

Once everyone was at their assigned station the teacher smiled. To Jane, the smile didn't seem very friendly. "All right class, today we are making a traditional breakfast. Who can tell me what that consists of?"

While most of the class raised their hands, it was Jane that was called upon. "Now isn't this cute. The gaijin thinks she knows something. How amusing, but go ahead. Show us how little a gaijin knows about true cooking." She said with a scornful laugh.

_Okay, I know this. Sure mom prefers making eggs or pancakes. Dad did so love Japan though. Been a while, let's see... _Jane thought to herself. "Well, steamed rice and miso soup to start with. After that it varies. The real question is how many side dishes are we talking about? I've seen broiled or grilled fish, netto, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, and seasoned nori, My father preferred keeping breakfast simple with just tamagoyaki and netto served as side dishes. Others I've met like to serve bigger meals by adding two or three more side dishes."

_If there's one thing I despise, it's upity gaijin who pretend to understand true culture. _Takimura thought to herself. Aloud she responded "Then I'm sure you think you could demonstrate the proper way to prepare a miso soup. But then, I rather doubt an uncultured gaijin can handle that. Prove me wrong, if you can. I want everyone to do their best with this. Today we are making miso soup, grilled shiozake , natto, and tamagoyaki."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose when her friend began to cry. This was going to be a long class. Since Usagi was didn't have any books with her, Jane guessed what the crying was about. The other girl didn't have a cook book. This was shortly confirmed by Usagi. And of course it didn't occur to the ditz to walk over to the shelves and grab one. With a sigh Jane fetched two books from the same place as everyone else.

Jane tried to ignore Usagi's antics. Humorous they might be, but she thought it better to focus on the task at hand. Especially since Jane herself was having a hard time. The eggs for her tamagoyaki were breaking apart, The natto beans somehow had caught fire. And Jane had no idea why the fish was burning. The soup at least tasted all right when Jane sampled it. At least she wasn't the only one having trouble.

Takimura was making her rounds. At each student she sampled what they had so far. For those having trouble she would pause to watch what they did, and give tips on how to improve. Then she came to Jane and Usagi. While she merely sighed at Usagi's usual state of 'kitchen disaster', her scorn at Jane's attempts was quite obvious. After tasting Jane's attempt at miso, the teacher blinked in surprise.

"As I thought," Takimura said with a scowl. "Gaijin can't handle real cooking."

"I am tired of this, Sensei." Jane said with a hint of ire. "While it is true my aunt is a gaijin, as were my parents. I am not. I can not help who my family is. But there is no dishonor in my birth." Jane quickly covered a skillet to put out the fire. "I admit to not knowing what I am doing. I have never cooked before. Yet instead of teaching, you insist on insulting my honor on a mistaken assumption. Instruct me please, what am I doing wrong? Why does the tamagoyaki not stay together? Why is the shiozake burning and natto on fire, again? Please, teach me so I do not make these mistakes in the future."

Takimura's jaw dropped as Jane spoke. _How dare this barbarian talk back to me!_ She thought . _No mere gaijin could possibly have honor._ Her inner rant however was interrupted by Usagi. The blond was pouring a cup of cooking oil into her latest attempt at miso soup. Something even Jane had known not to do. In fact, Takimura had not seen anyone who was that bad at cooking in two years. Not since transferring away from Furinkan .

"I'll deal with you later," the teacher said before running to get a fire extinguisher.

"Uh, Usagi... I don't think you should do that."

"Wha? Why?" The mentioned girl asked as she grated what she thought was swiss cheese into the tamagoyaki mixture..

"Because I'm sure paraffin is not part of the recipe." Jane said while shaking her head,. "Where did you even get it?

"But I like cheese in my eggs!" Usagi shouted.

At that moment the miso soup Usagi was working on burst into flames while her pot of Natto beans erupted into a fountain of beans and broth. Giggling could be heard from the front of the class as well. Usagi panicked and threw a cup of what she thought was water into the sauce pan. This caused the flames to shoot higher. The entire class watched in horror as the grease fire spread to Usagi's eggs. The room began to fill with smoke as the flames grew higher.

It was too late to contain the disaster. Everyone had started to run towards the door. Takimura triggered the fire alarm as she directed the evacuation. Soon the entire student body was milling about outside. As Jane tried to reassure her friend the neo-girl looked around. It was definitely not the best day she'd ever had. Finally everyone was dismissed.

"How about I walk you home?" Jane asked her friend.

The trip it's self was mostly uneventful. That at least was a good thing. The most alarming thing to happen was a black cat pouncing Usagi. The two girls noted the odd crescent moon bald spot on it. This though wasn't what peaked Jane's curiosity. Rather, it was the fact the cat seemed to glow. The feline was purring happily in Usagi's arms though so she didn't mention the fact. No one else had noticed either.

"I'm gonna keep him!" Usagi proclaimed.

"But Usa-chan, that's a girl."

"Then I'll keep her. I'm gonna name her Fluffy!"

Hearing that, the cat glared at Usagi and muttered "Of all the indignities."

_Did that cat just talk?_ Jane thought. The thought it's self was alarming. Only the fact that Jane believed the day had to be a dream kept her from panicking. It helped to an extent that Usagi either didn't hear the cat, or didn't care. Of course it was usually hard to get Usagi to care about anything other then food, sleep, and boys. It was at the same time something Jane found annoying, and one of Usagi's best traits.

"Usa-chan, why is the cat glowing?" Jane asked once they were secured in her friend's room.

"But Fluffy isn't glowing," Usagi said in all seriousness.

The cat once more glared at Usagi, then said "My name is Luna, not fluffy." Luna looked at the red head with exasperation. "I'll speak with you in a moment. But first I need to discuss important things with Usagi.."

The bedroom window opened on it's own. Then a female voice said "Hi Luna! Long time no see!"

XXX

In a place that shouldn't exist there stood a gate. It was surrounded by an endless mist, with no apparent surface to walk on. Other then the gate there was little to see. There was a light green couch, and an old wood stove. A woman with green hair was sitting on the couch at the moment, staring at the gateway. The woman had long ago forgotten her original name. These days she went by Meioh Setsuna though. It was a name she had used for a very long time.

But reflections on who she was didn't occupy her time usually. That honor normally was given to ensuring the future of Crystal Tokyo. And that was why Setsuna was sitting here eating fudge ripple ice cream. Crystal Tokyo was gone, and once again the guardian of time was trying to figure out why. The few answers she'd found just raised more questions.

Setsuna watched again as a green clad girl with red hair defended a blond from knife wielding children. That wasn't suppose to be how it happened. _Why does this girl seem so familiar? And how is it she is so important?_ It worried Setsuna that she couldn't see future events related to the young Fillmore. Nor could she view any events in the youth's life prior to three months ago. Something was coming that the guardian of time had received no warning about. And what ever it was, it made Crystal Tokyo impossible.

Nothing was quite as it should be in the time stream. The fire at the school shouldn't have happened. Curious as to the cause, Setsuna decided to try watching as events played out. What she saw brought a chuckle. _So it was the fault of the little one. Oh dear, a snow storm? I wonder why a wee one is in Japan? They usually stay in their own realm. _A mighty yawn warned Setsuna just how tired she was. It was far too easy to lose track of time at the gates.

Setsuna almost teleported back to her apartment. Then changed her mind. After all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd slept at the gates. Nor was it likely to be the last time. After transforming back into her 'civilian' form the guardian of time laid down on her couch. Almost before her head touched the cushions she was asleep. Soon she was tossing back and forth in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Of Dreams and Memories

**Author Notes:** In regards to the seemingly inappropriate nature of Knight Rose's initial entrance speech I would like to point out a minor fact. Her powers stem from a faerie magic origin. And to the fair folk there are two types of people, maybe three. These types are Fae, Not Fae, and maybe Friend. To the fair folk, mortals are an amusing distraction. Something to play with the way human children would play with a fun toy. Although the Seelie Court is considered 'good' fae, they are more accurately described as 'neutral'. Their pranks and games can be just as harmful to the victim. And some types such as pixies, nixies, bixies, and flower faeries are known to be down right mischievous with their pranks. The seelie court however doesn't intend harm. They simply don't understand that their fun can be harmful. In regard to what a changeling is, when the fair folk are angered they sometimes are said to steal a baby from the family that angered them. In it's place is left either a stick doll or sometimes an outcast fae made to look like the baby.

That Old Time Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This story is for fun. I do not make any profit off it.

Characters not in either series however are mine. As are unique story elements.

If you have not done so yet, please reread chapter 2. It has been updated and expanded.

_"For your transgression I will never forgive you!"_

The words of condemnation came from a regal looking woman wearing a gown of freshly spun spider silk and oak leaves. They were words that would haunt the dreams of the green haired child for a long time. Even after the memory of their cause was gone, the words would still evoked horror and grief. And yet, the child being rebuked did not really understand why she was in trouble. What had happened wasn't her fault, was it? No, it couldn't have been her fault. How was she suppose to know what would happen? The fawn had promised her the valley would be filled with fun after all, but only if she took her friend along.

The regal woman looked down upon the young human child. It had been her that had found the baby abandoned in her wood. This child wasn't the first to have been found that way. And probably wouldn't be the last. She was the first however to be adopted by the dryads. The child's lush green hair was proof of that adoption. No mortal could be adopted by the Fair Folk and be unchanged after all.

"I trusted you with my daughter, and you repaid that trust with betrayal. From Puck I would have expected this, but not from you. For the murder of your Princess I banish you to the Mists of Forever. There you will stay until the fates themselves decide otherwise."

The child shook in fear upon hearing her sentence. Such a punishment was in truth a powerful curse. The green haired child had heard stories of how her Queen's lover had been cursed once. Everyone knew that angering her was really bad. Especially in the spring. When the Queen's gown turned from brown to green, her mood swings were legendary already. Her capaciousness new no bounds in the spring time. Those who drew her ire then found it nearly impossible to sooth her anger. Mostly because the Queen was likely to forget the cause, as well as what she had done in anger.

Only two things ever could keep the Queen's focus for more then five minutes in the spring. Her daughter, and her lover. And the one called Honest Tom was unlikely to aid the girl. After all, it was his child that had been torn apart. Tom him self was the one ordered to take the girl to the Mists..

The location of the Gate of Mist was known only by the route. To reach the Gate, one had to first pass through the Hall of Seasons. The exact location of the Hall was unknown as well. The path to it was easy enough to follow. But the path lead through many Mounds. And when traveling through the Realm, distance and direction meant little. The landmarks used were always shifting their positions. But if one followed the landmarks you would always find your way. All of this was lost on the child, although Tom told her the history anyway. Over the years he had become a sort of historian of the Realm. Although he didn't look it, the girl had heard he was more then a hundred summers old. Yet he looked as young as the Queen.

When they finally reached the Hall of Seasons, the child was tired. Tom had been carrying her for an hour by that point. At each of the paintings in the Hall he stopped and told her a story. "This painting is known as 'Summer of Youth'. Legend says that whoever steps into the painting is trapped in an eternal summer. Jilted lovers once would come here to find love. For it is said that the man in the picture will love unconditionally any who are trapped with them. And here is 'winter of years'. It is said any who enter this one lose their youth, trapped in the cold embrace of old age. But don't worry Sunlight, that is not your destination."

Tom looked down at the child in his arms. The trip had taken months. And in that time his anger had cooled. Tom realized that the young Sunlight had been deceived by the greatest trickster in the Court. In either court. But even the trickster Puck wasn't truly to blame, and he knew it. The blame for his daughter's death lay solely at the feet of the King. That day had ended the truce. And Tom feared what it would mean for mankind.

"What is the mist like?" Sunlight asked, the fear in her voice quite evident.

"I do not know, child. None have returned. Weather that is because no one had made it this far, or because of the Mists themselves I can not say."

"How long will I be here?" She asked before passing through the gateway.

"A year, a day, no man may say." Tom replied, falling back into the rhyming speech pattern for which he was famous for. "When life once lost returns again, perchance the fates a hand may lend."

With that the child called Sunlight stepped through the gate. She heard them slam shut, and spun around. Already she missed her mother. The dull ache of loneliness was starting to set in. There was no one else as far as she could see. Just a giant stone archway with an intricately carved double door. Beyond that there was endless mist. Nor was there anything to eat as far as the eye could see. Strangely enough, Sunlight found that she wasn't growing hungry.

The hours stretched into days without notice. Then months. Soon Sunlight had stopped caring about how much time had passed. When tired, she slept. Other then that she explored her new home. There seemed no end to it, although always Sunlight would find her way back to the gate. As if all directions lead to it eventually. When exploration grew boring, she let the isolation drive her insane. That too in time lost it's fun. The child no longer cared how long she'd been in the Mists. As far as she knew, she'd always been there. But in her dreams she still heard a woman's proclamation of eternal guilt.

It was a 'day' much like any other in her home. The green haired girl had spent some time chasing eddies in the mist. Then the Gate drew her attention. It was doing something new. In all the time she'd played in the mists, the gate had never opened. Curiosity overcame the girl, and she ran through the doors the second the opening was wide enough. Something new was always welcome to her.

On the other side there stood a hallway. It wasn't really a long hallway. And it's barren walls were not very interesting. Although to the child they were fascinating. Of equal interest were the five women the child had barreled through. The child wanted to say something to them. Long ago however she had forgotten how to speak. It was a skill she'd not had a chance to practice for some time. She watched as the five entered her home. To the girl's amazement the doors stayed open for them. She followed the women into the mists once more, eager to show them around.

XXX

Queen Serenity blinked in surprise when a green haired child emerged from the gateway. An explorer had found an ancient building on the ninth planet. Since ancient and powerful magics had been contained within the hall, she and her guards had come to investigate personally. Already two of the initial team had been lost to paintings that the hall once had contained. Those were now contained within powerful wards and being taken for study. It was Serenity's hope that her people could be rescued still.

"Where did she come from?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Is she dangerous?" Asked Minako in concern.

"According to the Mercury Computer, she is human with faint traces of an unknown magic. The signature is similar to Queen Serenity's advisers, but different enough to still be of unknown origin." Ami told her friends and allies.

"For the moment, I am more concerned with this gate, and what is beyond it. Jupiter, I want you to wait out here and make sure the gate doesn't close until we are back." Serenity said.

To everyone's surprise the child ran back through the gate with them. She grabbed Sailor Mars by the hand and was happily dragging the warrior around. Sailor Mercury scanned the mists, then turned her attention to the gateway it's self. Sailor Venus kept her post guarding their queen in case of attack. She and Serenity watched as the girl managed to get Rei to relax and have fun for a change. When Ami had finished her investigation she smiled.

"This place is incredible. The gate alone holds powerful chronological potential. And this mist seems to provide a constant source of nourishment. This entire chamber it's self rests out side of time according to my readings. No offense Highness, but that girl could be older then you. I have no way of telling how long she has been here. I would however recommend we take her with us."

Serenity thought about that and nodded. "I agree, the thought of that child being trapped here pains me. If we're done... Mars, bring the girl with you. We're leaving. Mercury, I want you to set up a research station here. Have the work crew build the hall into the palace."

XXX

Setsuna awoke with a start. Over the years she had awoken from many nightmares about the Fall. It had been a long time since she'd dreamed of the Alone Time though. It had taken almost a decade before Serenity had been able to get Setsuna to leave Pluto. Even after her adopted parents had given Setsuna a home and name, she'd felt tied to the gate. It had felt natural to take on the role of the gateway's guardian. A duty which at times weighed heavy on Setsuna's heart. She had done many terrible things in the name of Crystal Tokyo. Things which she wasn't proud of, but had been required. But now a new regret welled within her heart. The face of a friend lost so long ago even she had nearly forgotten brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane," The guardian of time whispered. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me."

With a new purpose Setsuna began scanning the time gate again. This time she looked back further then she'd ever dared. She had to know what had happened in her youth. She had to know, because if her childhood friend was reborn then maybe the fates had finally given her a second chance. And if there was one thing the guardian of time knew, it was the future was usually affected by the past.

"Maybe this time I can do better."

XXX

The death of Mab's daughter began something which no one had expected. Until that moment, there had been an uneasy truce between the two Courts. This truce had protected mortals for the most part. After all, even Oberon hadn't wanted an all out war with his wife. That would have disrupted the careful balance of nature. Something the king of Faerie knew would be a really bad thing. But over the centuries he had grown tired. Tired of always being held back. Tired of the way humanity was overrunning the wild places. Tired of the way his wife favored humans more then him.

And so it was that he set a trap for the half blood daughter of his wife. And a glorious day it had been. The screams of the red headed child had been music to his ears. He'd even been magnanimous enough to allow the green haired foundling whelp to live. The fear in that one's eyes had delighted him. And of course it left someone to inform his wife of what had occurred. What he hadn't counted on was that Mab would lose her delightful innocence. After all, who could have foreseen that? And with that loss of innocence Oberon had felt the restrictions fall away.

"No more will we hide from humans! No more will we skulk under bridges and within abandoned towers! No more will we be limited to toying with the guilty! As of today man will once more fear you! They will once more whisper my name in terror!"

With those words Oberon had unleashed the unseelie court upon the world. All the limits and restrictions upon his people were gone. And with a cruel smile King Oberon eagerly anticipated the slaughter that was to come. Soon humans would be paying him tribute once more. And nothing would stop him.

A week later a blacksmith named Wayland Smith approached a throne made of living wood. His form shimmered and flowed into a new shape. Soon a fawn named Puck was kneeling before his queen. She'd been unnaturally serious ever since his last prank. One which Puck had regretted the moment he realized what he'd done. It was his fault all this had happened, and Puck knew it.

"The king has declared a wyld hunt on all of man. His subjects have already slaughtered three villages."

The queen's eyes showed great sorrow for what had happened. But neither could she regain that which she'd lost a month ago. A part of her had died the day her daughter had been murdered. "No more. No more will I sit by and let innocents be harmed. From this day forth the Seelie Court is at war. Bring me the four changelings. I would have word with them."

XXX

It had been almost two months since his first day at the new school. Thankfully he had not been forced to transform too often so far. Small miracles did happen it seemed. Reports of monster attacks filled the news however. And almost every time he'd had to wear that horrid green outfit it had been about the same time as a monster attack. Fortunately he'd not been alone in fighting them creatures he faced. Usagi had helped him at first. Others had joined her soon after.

While James didn't know who the other four girls were, he was glad for the help. They were almost useless against the trolls and other creatures he faced. However it balanced out. The few times he had aided them against yoma, James had found himself to be little more then a distraction. More and more he'd felt the need to know just what he was fighting, and why. Sure he protected people, but what was he protecting them from? So tonight he'd cornered Bláthaigh.

"Listen, I have been doing ok enough, but I need to know some things. Just what are the creatures I've been fighting? Why are they attacking? And most especially, why me? Why was I the best choice?"

Bláthaigh looked at James, and sighed. The fae had restrained from much of her pranks since the fire. Mostly because of the chewing out James had given. "First, why did you pick 'jane' for your female name?"

"I... I'm not sure. I wanted something close to my name, and Jane felt right."

Bláthaigh nodded at that. "Then you were picked because it had to be you." She then began to tell James about the last days of her queen.

XXX

Four young girls, teenagers all approached their queen. They had lived among Faerie all their lives. Payment for transgressions made by their parents. Being the butt of any prank was all they knew. And for the most part the life of the four girls had been enjoyable. Dances which seemed to go on forever, and it was always fun to laugh at the antics of their hosts. So when their Queen summoned, the four thought today would be no different.

"I called you here to give a choice. For sixteen summers you four have lived for the amusement of my people. You were taken as babes when families refused to pay tribute. Today I set you free. If you desire, you may set out and find a new life. But know that I am going to war. And this war is for the fate of man. It is only right for the daughters of man to fight by my side, if you so chose. I will not force this upon you. If you accept duty, it must be of your free will."

The four girls smiled. And in their eyes Queen Mab could see that they had already decided. It was with a heavy heart she arose from her throne. She approached the first girl, a blue haired youth. Mab reached forth, and drew a staff from the girl's chest. This she offered to the girl. "Tameria, you have lived with the pixies and sprites. They have taught you to revere nature and the joy it can bring. Take this weapon, and receive my blessing. Rise Knight Magnolia, and aid me in safeguarding nature's balance.."

Next the queen approached a wide eyed girl with raven black hair. Reaching into the girl's chest, Mab withdrew a pair of blue and green daggers. "Garnet, you have lived in the glen of twilight. There you have played with the dream faeries and witnessed the wonder of the night. Take these blades, and receive my blessing. Rise Knight Carnation, and aid me in defending the dreams of Man."

The third girl in the line was a blond. From within her the queen withdrew a staff topped with a razor sharp four leaf clover. "Seleena, you have lived a charmed life. Where many find misfortune you find joy and happiness. Take this staff and receive my blessing. Rise Knight Shellflower, and may your fortune aid man in this hour of darkness."

The final girl shivered as a chain was pulled from her chest. "Meleena, you have lived among the nymphs and fawns. They have taught you about passion and the sacrifice it can demand. Take this chain, and receive my blessing. Rise Knight Clover, may your lust for life guard man from doom."

Mab smiled at her newly christened knights. Dark times were ahead, but with friends maybe they wouldn't be so bad. She felt tired after binding the fates of the four to her own. But it was the only way to grant them the magic they would need. Ideally her knights would take a year to train with their weapons. But Mab knew that was a luxury they didn't have. She also knew that her time as Queen was over. Her people needed not a queen, but a general. Out of the depths of her own soul, Mab withdrew a whip made from a rose.

"We five shall be the vanguard in this war. I am no longer your queen, for a queen may not lead her troops. For the purity of love, I renounce my throne and take up arms alongside my flower knights. Now let us be off, there is a village under attack." As the five knights strode towards the latest village under assault, the very trees seemed to bow. Where leaves brushed against them armor formed. It was light weight, but Mab knew there was no armor stronger. They would need it in the days to come.

XXX

Setsuna watched the gates in horror. _I never knew..._ She thought as the war of Faerie played out before her. _The Fall had been bad, but this. This was worse. I must know how it ended._ Although Setsuna wanted to skip the war it's self, she held back. It had been caused by her actions as a child. So the guardian of time took it upon herself to witness the atrocities as punishment. How long she sat there was impossible to say. The horror mixed with pride however as she realized who the flower knights would one day be. The one named Clover reminded Setsuna of Queen Serenity. As well as the moon princess. They all reminded her of friends from the silver millennium. Perhaps her crime had a silver lining after all.

XXX

The war had waged for over a century. And Knight Rose knew they were losing. Most of her people had died in battle. Others had retreated to the Realm for safety. The end was in sight. All that stood between Oberon and victory was herself and the other four knights. And more faithful companions she could never have wished for. The magic Rose shared with them kept them youthful, but even they were getting worn down. She gazed at the standing stones which had been erected in secret.

This site would be the final battle. Eight times before she had tried to erect a Henge and empower it. Only with such a talisman could the King be sealed and humanity's safety assured. This last one was made from purified stone. And with it's completion the gates to Faerie would be sealed except for a handful of minor portals. After today, only a dozen fair folk would be able to exist outside of Faerie at a time. And none of them could retain their full power. But that was only if the ritual could be completed.

And for that, the Knights would have to protect a human child. For only the truly innocent could empower a henge. Already she could see Oberon's army approaching. It looked hopeless. The five of them against five hundred. With a grimice Rose looked at her friends.

"This is it. One way or another this ends today. I am honored that you four chose to fight by my side. Now let us go give Man a chance."

They charged forth into the enemy. In the heat of battle Rose lost sight of her friends. Before her stood her former husband and sworn enemy. He had broken free of the melee and was advancing on the henge. The girl, Anna, didn't see him. She was too busy chanting the empowering incantation. Rose ran forward as fast as she could. Her whip lashed out, snaring Oberon's sword arm and pulling him away. The others would have to hold the line without her.

Knight Rose continued forward. She saw his blade once more plunging down towards the helpless Anna. Knowing that there wasn't enough room to swing her whip, Rose did the only thing left. She threw herself in the path of the blade. As the blackened steel pierced Rose's chest she heard the incantation finishing. This brought a smile to her lips.

"You lose, Oberon."

Her friends and allies had joined Rose's side after the unseelie army had faded away. But it was already too late. Rose knew it. Even the magic of their armor couldn't save her now. She had been stabbed by a sword forged with decay. But it was worth any price to protect the humans.

"Don't cry. This isn't the end. Today we gave birth to a new age. And now... now... I... go... to... my... daugh..."

Knight Rose's eyes closed for the final time. The former queen had died with a smile on her lips. Around her, Mab's friends were crying. They too felt the end fast approaching. Their life had been sustained by their queen. And now with the queen gone, their mortality was returned. The four warriors kissed the hand of Knight Rose one last time. A hooded figure was approaching them.

"It is time," He said. "Do not despair, you shall see her again someday."

XXX

Bláthaigh was crying as her tale was finished. "I saw it happen. My queen gave her life to protect a child. And then Grim gave me the ring. Told me to keep it for the Queen's return. But she returned too soon. The rebirth was too early. We almost didn't know it was her. And then when She fled I thought all hope gone. Queen awoke decades ago. Too soon. But she sent me to find son. Queen's son gone, but grandson? You live."

"So, your telling me my grandmother is the reincarnation of some long dead woman? And that because of this I'm stuck fighting creatures out of a bad fantasy novel and turning into a girl?"

James snorted at the idea. It was incredibly stupid. And yet, here he was fighting trolls and less identifiable creatures in Tokyo. It sounded like the plot to a bad kids show. Especially if the skimpy outfit he had to wear was considered armor. Didn't explain why he had to be a girl either..


	5. Chapter 4: Changes part 1

_Setsuna_

Fate can be a cruel mistress. And no one knew this better then Sailor Pluto. Fate can chain you to a prison without escape. It can force you to watch friends die when you want to try saving them. It can take away choice because the abhorrent action was already made so had to be preformed. For uncounted ages Sailor Pluto had suffered at the hands of Fate.

Yet sometimes fate could be kind. Sometimes the preordained choices were a joy to make. And so it was with a smile that Pluto stepped through the gates of time. Her younger self would be surprised of course. It wasn't every day she visited her self in the past. And usually it was a sign of something bad coming. She was still smiling as she spoke.

"There is something you need to do. There is a child who does not exist. Her name is Jane Fillmore, and you need to create a life for her."

The younger Pluto raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you can tell me why." She said with a half smile.

"You know the rules. In time all will be made clear. Have you considered teaching junior high?"

With that Pluto stepped back through the gates. That day had been very confusing. After all, why go to the trouble of creating an identity for someone who didn't exist? But she was glad the advice had been followed. Even if she couldn't interact with the senshi directly, teaching had been a joy. And that had lead to a second pass time. Working as a school adviser brought a sense of peace Pluto had been missing for a few centuries.

_What's next? Oh yes, the girls. They should know._ Pluto lifted her keystaff and teleported into the shrine. The girls were arrayed around the main room lost in their usual endeavors. The blond haired boy talking with Usagi was a new addition to their gatherings. It seemed they knew about James then. That would make things easier. Luna and Artemis were off in a corner talking with a pixie it seemed. That caused Pluto to raise an eyebrow. She hadn't known the moon cats were friends with any pixies.

Before entering the room Pluto first stepped into the kitchen. A glass of water in hand, she joined Usagi and the others. Letting loose an uncharacteristic giggle, Pluto tossed the water at James. The panic that caused surprised the guardian of time however.

Now, at this point it had to be mentioned. Usagi and her friends knew about James turning into a girl. And they also knew about the pixie which tended to follow him. After all, she had pulled many pranks on the senshi over the last few months. They had also accepted that somehow Jane could tell the moon cats were not normal. Jane had known that from the get go. In fact, she claimed the moon cats glowed.

What they had not known was that Jane's ears were elfin. Nor had they taken their friend into confidence about being senshi. To be fair, Jane herself had not told the others about her extra-curricular activities either. They knew that Knight Rose had pointed ears and a hairstyle very similar to Usagi's. But Jane never wore her hair like that. Her hair usually covered Jane's ears.

All this came to light that afternoon however thanks to a splash of water thrown by a stranger. That day James had worn a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes while sparing. That same headband now was holding Jane's longer hair back away from her ears. As everyone stared five of the senshi felt echos of memory. Ami, Usagi, Rei, and Minako all fell to their knees, tears in their eyes. Although none could have explained why. Even Jane was confused by the actions of her friends.

Pluto took the opportunity to speak. "I greet you Princess, and apologize for the wrongs I have caused."

XXX

_Jane_

Suddenly Jane's eyes stopped seeing the room. Her head hurt as memories that couldn't be hers surfaced. _She's feeling tired after the birthday celebration. It had been a month long affair, of course. Her best friend in the whole world is leaning against her in exhaustion. Across the way four teenage human girls are laying on the ground sleeping. To her the girls aren't so much friends, as playthings. They were her birthday presents after all. _

_The four humans had been gifts from the four regions of her mother's Court. She and Sunlight had spent many hours during the celebration playing with the girls. Watching the blond, Sereena she thought, jumping with frog legs was endless fun. It amused the girl that her toy couldn't land very well. Her mother had after a while admonished the girl to be careful not to hurt her pets._

"_I heard of another party tomorrow, Honeysuckle. Wanna go?" Her green haired friend says to her._

"_Sure Sunlight, it'll be fun! Who'll be there?"_

"_Donno, it's set up by a fawn. They throw the bestest parties. Momma would go too, but it's too far from our tree."_

"What was that?" Jane asked as the vision faded.

For a moment the stunned girl looked at her friends, and saw not people, but living toys. Pets at best. Then it passed. It disturbed her that such a thought had even crossed her mind. After all, such a mindset was alien to Jane. _Come on, _she thought. _Get up all ready._

"What do you remember?" The voice said from behind Jane.

She turned around, ignoring the others for the moment. There stood a woman with green hair. Her face was obscured somehow, although Jane got an impression of beauty. The newcomer's cloths were a fuku. One very similar to that of the sailor senshi. The way the newcomer held them self however again confused her. A name kept going through Jane's thoughts.

"S-sunlight? Who are... How do I know you? Have we met before?"

"Once," Pluto said. "In another life we were friends."

XXX

_Usagi_

She fell to her knees as James was splashed with cold water. The reaction sent a shiver down Usagi's spine. That face, the hair, those ears... Usagi knew them. The echos of memory tried to surface. Images of a party. _A little girl who giggled as Usagi is fed some finger food. She screaming in horror as a mutilated child was brought back to a forest glade._ _The child has red hair. It can't be Her, it mustn't be Her. But it is. There can be no mistake. Her face had been left intact, even as the rest of her skin had been flayed off. Even as her body had been mangled, the child's beautiful face had been left untouched. _

The memories hurt. There was an ache of loss that couldn't be denied. Tears began to flow as another memory rocked her. _Her friend and queen laying in the grass with a black sword thrust through her. Her queen is dying, and there is nothing she can do about it._

"P-princess? But, but I saw you... you were dead..." Usagi stammered, the tears flowing freely. "If you are here, is the Queen?"

Unnoticed by all, her broach shifted forms. Now it looked like a pin in the shape of the Bell of Ireland flower laid across a crescent moon. The recently awakened Moon Princess could feel her magic changing. In some respects it was weakening. In another way, she could feel it growing stronger. With a smile Usagi thought back to all the times in the last few months she'd survived by shear dumb luck. Considering a memory which had just painfully surfaced, it was fitting.

Usagi had never really felt comfortable leading. It had felt wrong somehow. She'd accepted the role, but it ill fitted her. Even when she'd awakened fighting Beryl Usagi had felt uneasy in her remembered role. But now she understood why. And accepted it. After all, it wasn't her place to lead. Not her place to rule. After all, one such as her was meant only to serve.

XXX

_Rei_

She was about to chew out the annoying meatball head for bowing to Jane. Then Rei got a good look at her friend. _Her life long masters have brought her before a child. She didn't mind being their pet. She'd been their pet for as long as she could remember. And now she is told this red headed child is her new owner. She's smiling warmly as her princess tugs on her hair. Her new mistress is happy and bubbly. Life is going to be fun, still._

Rei shook her head to clear it. It was then the miko realized she was kneeling before Jane. Before she can get angry her vision clouds again. _Her princess is dead! It isn't fair, it isn't right! Her anger at the loss boils beneath the surface. She wants to make the killers pay. But what can she do? She is just a changeling. Of no importance, after all it is her fate to serve her betters in whatever way they want. But her princess is dead, and with that loss for the first time she has no owner._

Rei had at times wondered why she always insulted their leader. Sure the meatball head was a crybaby and a klutz. But she did somehow manage to rise to the occasion. And Rei had lost count of how many times meatball head had saved her life in the most unlikely of ways. As more and more flashes of memory assaulted her mind, Rei finally understood why.

XXX

_Ami_

Finding herself kneeling before a friend was a surprise. Flashes of memories however were nothing new. Okay, so the fact they weren't about the Silver Millennium was odd. But it sort of made sense. If the senshi had memories of a previous incarnation, why couldn't their Silver Millennium counterparts have been reincarnations as well?

Since the memories that kept assaulting her were of some extremely brutal war, she guessed the chances were high that that war was about to erupt again. Logic then suggested it was related to the odd creatures that 'flower knight' girl kept fighting.

The real question she couldn't answer yet was what any of it had to do with her. She was a sailor senshi after all. It wasn't like she could go around swinging daggers at mythical creatures. Even if she had said daggers that is.

XXX

_Minako _

She found herself kneeling before Jane. Her head hurt as strange memories kept trying to overwhelm her. Memories filled with joy and sadness. With tears in her eyes she spoke. "The queen is red, long sieve the queen."

XXX

_Makoto_

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. Her arrival had done something to the others. What, she wasn't sure yet. But the senshi of Jupiter knew she didn't like it. The newcomer was dressed like a sailor senshi, but wasn't one she recognized. The fact her friends had abased themselves before James after this woman appeared angered her.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked crossly. "Why is everyone acting all weird? And who are you?"


	6. Chapter 5: Changes part 2

Auther's Notes: Time line wise, the bulk of the story takes place after Queen Beryl and Metalla but before the Dark Moon storyline. I figure this is about 2 months after everyone first came into their powers. You do have some valid complaints Tuatara. I'll be the first to admit I'm not very good at involving more then 2 or 3 main characters in any given scene while giving good characterization. Thus I hope to devote a chapter each in this current arc for the other main characters. That way I have time to help establish who they are, and why they act the way they do. Heh, honestly I'm not sure why Sailor Jupiter is the 'odd man out' so to speak. Not yet anyway. The story wasn't suppose to involve them to begin with. I hope to deal with many of your concerns in this story arc. Anyway, on with the show.

**That Old Time Magic**

**By**

**FaerieKnight197**

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Sailor Moon nor Ranma ½. Characters not in either however are mine. As are unique story elements. This is written for fun and the amusement of others. I make no money off this story.

_Reincarnation is an interesting subject. How much do past lives affect who someone is? Most never remember that they lived in other times. A single soul might be recycled hundreds or thousands of times. Maybe more. Yet, sometimes a person does remember events from another life. In my own lifetime I have studied this subject for various reasons. The greatest of those reasons has always been to understand my friends. I have long wondered why they remembered the lives they did, despite the countless other past lives they must have had. And sometimes my findings scare me._

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler _

_Usagi_

"I'm confused too," She said in reply to Makoto's demand.

Usagi finally managed to climb to her feet. Her head was still spinning. It had been only a few hours since she fought Beryl. Since her friends had died protecting her. She too almost had died. It had seemed a fluke when Usagi had tapped into the silver imperium crystal. And with that she'd remembered who she was. Or so she'd thought. Now she wasn't so sure.

"I keep remembering a war, only I'm fighting in it. There's a woman who I would have died for gladly. And.. and..." Usagi turned to face the stunned pixie. "Why didn't you protect our queen?"

The green haired woman smiled sadly. "Don't blame her. She was too young and should never have been at the final battle."

"But..." Usagi tried to interject. She couldn't dispute the claim though.

The green haired woman waited a moment. Finally she asked a question that was bugging her. "Usagi, why did you chose to fight? You were given freedom."

Without thinking she said "What choice? One such as I serves. Besides, I wasn't given to the Queen." Blinking, she frowned. "Why would I say that?" It had seemed so natural to surrender control of her life to another. But then, she was still being flooded with memories of a life she never imagined.

XXX

Seleena rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was morning, but she was the first one to awaken. The youth didn't know how old she was. No one had told her. She didn't know how long she'd lived in this forest. She'd always lived here. Scattered around the tree were many woodland pixies. A couple had fallen asleep on Seleena's stomach. Disturbing their sleep was bad, so the child merely laid there.

She didn't question her lot in life. They were her betters, and her purpose was to keep them amused. To her mind, it was the natural order of things. After all, what other reason did changelings like her exist for? Not that the child really understood what a changeling was. No one had explained it to her. She knew she was a changeling. But that was the extent of her knowledge.

Seleena didn't have any cloths. But then, she'd never had cloths. Her fun loving masters didn't either, so it seemed all right. She knew about clothing of course. Sometimes a traveler would pass through the woods wearing it. Humans especially seemed fond of clothing. She didn't understand why though. It seemed like it would restrict movement and be uncomfortable. Completely unneeded and unwanted

Her musings were interrupted by by a shout of outrage. The noise woke the others up too. As her betters went to investigate Seleena decided to get something to eat. There were plenty of nuts and berries if one knew where to look. And of course she did know. The child was humming happily as she scrounged some breakfast. After picking a handful of mushrooms Seleena sat down to eat them. Only then did she notice a woman wearing a pretty gown. The woman had in her hands a baby.

Of course Seleena knew who the woman was. Everyone knew who the Queen was. Judging by the queen's gown, and serious expression it was Titania. "Is that a changeling?" Seleena asked.

"No child, she isn't like you."

"Whys your belly big?" The young changeling then asked her queen.

"Because I am with child."

"Why?"

This caused the queen to chuckle. She always had enjoyed children. They brought such innocence into the world. Truly a delight. Which was why Titania was so upset that humans would abandon a baby to die. But before she could call a wyld hunt to punish the transgressors she had to deal with this baby.

"Do you know where Whisper Willow's tree is?" The queen asked.

"Course!" Seleena chirped happily. She jumped to her feet and lead Queen Titania through the woods. The requested tree was nearby.

Time passed as it was wont to do. And Seleena watched as the baby grew into a child. While she wasn't always allowed to visit the child, Seleena was happy. As she grew bigger the games stopped being as whimsical. The pixies grew bored with her, and the dryads began to take an interest. But still, her life was good. There was food, and fun. What more could she ask for?

The occasional human to pass through began to cause funny feelings in Seleena's body. And still she didn't understand why humans felt the need for clothing. Whisper Willow's daughter, Sunlight didn't really understand it either. Seleena knew this because Sunlight had told her many times. It often fell to the changeling to watch over Sunlight when she went to play with the Princess.

After a while, everyone in the wood knew that Seleena belonged to the daughter of Whisper. It hadn't exactly been an official decision. Such things rarely were. The Just as the dryads in general had taken possession of her when the pixies grew bored, so did the dryads give Sunlight her pet when they saw how happy this changeling made her. And all in the wood agreed that keeping Sunlight happy was a good thing. They remembered how she came to them.

Time is a funny thing in the Realm. A seeming day could be a century, and a century in the Realm could be the blink of an eye. So it was that no one in the wood knew exactly how long Seleena had been there. She had aged sixteen summers, but that meant little. The Queen's consort had been with them for a very long time, yet looked twenty summers. Sunlight had aged eight summers since coming to the wood. Yet she had been granted ownership of the changeling at least two hundred moons ago.

Life was good for the changeling girl. It was everything she could want. Of course her wants were pretty basic. Beyond the simple things, she didn't know about anything else. So of course she enjoyed her station in life. And when Sunlight told Seleena that she was going to be a birthday present for the princess, the girl couldn't have been happier.

XXX

Usagi had collapsed again. Her head hurt even more. It was so overwhelming. She looked again at 'Jane' and shuddered. _I'm her pet?_ Was all Usagi could think. The idea wasn't as abhorrent as it should have been. And that worried the newly awoken moon princess. The memories of how she'd been given over were disturbing. The fact she could remember being the plaything of... creatures for so long, but only snippets of a war also worried her.

"What... is a 'true name'?" Usagi finally asked.

It was Bláthaigh who answered. "True name, it the real name of self. It describe all one is. Family know true name. Friend know. No others. Bad to let known. Name have power. Why?"

This caused Usagi to shiver. She could remember what her princess had whispered in her ear during that party. A name which had caused her to stiffen. _She said I was hers always. What does it mean?_

XXX

_The Moon Kingdom_

_I'm soo bored_ Princess Serena thought. She much rather would have been playing in the royal woods then sitting at this formal dinner. But no, her mother had to order her to attend. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to sit through these boring things? And the dances, she hated the dances. They were too stiff and formal. Even having attendants felt weird to her. Of course that brought to mind the conversation just hours ago.

"Serena, one day you will rule. You have to be prepared. And that means you have to meet social expectations."

"But mooooom, I don't wanna rule! Why can't I live in the forest? Not like your going away." The princess whined.

"Serena, we talked about this. I am not going to live forever. And I am not going to spend my entire life sitting on a throne. After your wedding I plan on stepping down."

Mention of a wedding did bring a smile to Serena's face. She did love her Endy. Whenever they were together, she felt all the worries melting away. They were destined to be together, she knew it. _I suppose those boring formal balls are good for something at least. They brought me my Prince._

More then boredom during affairs of state, Serena always felt like she didn't belong there. When she was in the forest that feeling faded, but was always there. The only time the feeling wasn't with her was when around Endymion. _Wish he would ditch the bodyguards sometime._

XXX

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly. There was something seriously wrong about to happen. Usagi reached for her broach. Without thinking she called out "Bell Nature TRANSITION!" The youth lifted into the air, spinning slowly. Her cloths vanished, although her nudity was partly obscured by a pale green glow. When she landed Usagi was wearing an outfit similar in design to Knight Rose. Only her tunic was a pale yellow color. On her back were silver dragonfly wings, and in her hand was a staff topped with what looked like a four leaf clover. Only when the transformation was over did Usagi realize something was different.

"Huh?" Was all she could say.


	7. Chapter 6: Changes part 3

_A queen once asked me how genetics interacted with reincarnation. I told her 'oddly'. A better question is to ask how magic interacts with reincarnation. When I asked the most knowledgeable person about magic this question, I was surprised by the answer. "Most magics don't affect reincarnation," she told me. "But there are some that do. And bindings which affect the soul always have a cost." I know of five souls who are bound together by fate and a child's mistake. And every time they are incarnated in the same place, horrors soon follow. And so I begin to wonder, is it all my fault?_

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

_Ami_

Tameria had enjoyed the birthday party. She'd always enjoyed faerie dances in fact. Although what she enjoyed most was being taught. A joy which she'd discovered at a young age. The dwellers in her glen had their fun side, true. And that was always enjoyable. But they also were teaching the young changeling about their world. As well as the world beyond the Realm. From the moment she'd been claimed Tameria had a destiny picked out for her.

But now it was over. Slowly she woke up, finding herself still entangled among the party guests. Her princess was gone though. Her princess, it had a nice ring to it. Tameria knew she was just a pet. The life of a changeling had been explained to her long ago. She knew she'd been taken as punishment for some wrong doing by her parents. But it didn't really bother Tameria.

While she knew changelings were kidnapped humans, she didn't really view herself as human. She didn't think of herself as a Fair One either. They were her betters, and to be obeyed in all things. Such a fate was fine by her. As long as she could learn, Tameria didn't mind being a pet. She might have if she'd known any other life, but that was a non-issue.

Queen Mab had awoken, and looked for her daughter. The growing concern wasn't lost on the changeling girl either. She approached and spoke. "Your Majesty, what is wrong?"

"It is my daughter, Jane. She is missing." Queen Mab said.

Of course Tameria knew that wasn't the princess's True Name. She didn't know that. No one she was aware of did. Just as Tameria knew her True Name was not suppose to be spread around. Only those who directly owned her knew it. Which in the past had been the sprite Sunrise Dewdrop, and now her princess. As she understood it, a changeling's true owner always knew the changeling's true name, but no one else did. Not even former owners.

These musings brought to mind a question. She had wondered about it ever since a dryad in the Woods of Chance had adopted a human baby. "Your Majesty, why is it that Sunlight always goes by her true name?"

Her queen blinked. Few among her people even realized that fact. Her eyes narrowed as Mab examined the changeling talking to her. _Ah, the one being groomed as an adviser. She has a keen mind. It's so cute!_ Mab thought with a smile.

"It has to do with her nature. Sunlight was abandoned by Man."

"But I thought that removed her from the laws governing Man?" Tameria asked.

"It does, and so she should be bound by our Laws. But she is both human and dryad."

"How is that possible?" Tameria's mind was racing. How was that possible? And how is it a way to circumvent the Laws of Man and Magic? It was unheard of.

"When I gave her into the care of the dryads, her caretaker broke tradition. Lost babes normally are considered foundlings, members of the court but still a type of changeling. But Whisper took the babe as her own sapling. Sunlight is a part of our Law, but not bound by it the way you are."

This gave the changeling a lot to think about. She was still thinking on it when screams echoed through the celebration glen. Screams of a child! Tameria's heart rose into her throat as the screams continued to echo. As her queen sent out a group to investigate the changeling rocked back and forth. Deep in the pit of her stomach Tameria knew who was screaming. And knew she would not see her princess again. Not alive anyway.

Soon enough the fear was confirmed. And when summoned before her queen Tameria did the only thing she could. She wore a smile, but felt no gladness. Was offered freedom, but knew it false. Her owner was gone, and no one could release her now. So the youth did the only thing she could. She offered herself for war. And prayed she would be allowed to join her princess someday.

Tameria gazed at the aftermath of her first battle. Her stomach was trying to empty it's self, although it was futile. She'd already lost all that she'd eaten earler. Her body shook as the horrors continued to assault her psyche. Mab, queen no longer saw this and approached.

"Why did you stay? I gave you freedom. But you still chose this duty?" Mab asked of her.

"Freedom was never yours to give, my queen. Princess Jane bound me with my true name. Bound us all."

This caused Mab to scowl. Such was reckless. "What did she say?"

"The princess used my Name, and told me 'no matter happens what you are mine, always'."

Hearing this, Mab started to cry. Such an oath was forbidden. And now Mab knew something else too. She had thought her Knights would be duty bound in this life only. The bonds of the soul she forged were never intended to transcend death. Such She had made that mistake once. And the result had been the splitting of the Court.

"Tameria, I am sorry for what I have done. Can you ever forgive me?"

XXX

Fighting monsters along side Usagi had always felt natural. Taking orders from her, not as much. But Luna had always been saying that Usagi was their leader, so it had to be true. Her memories had been telling her Usagi was a princess, Princess Serena of the moon kingdom in fact. And princesses ruled. So Ami had ignored the uneasiness.

But now, here was Jane revealed to her. And Ami felt a constriction around her very being. This was her true leader. The others were comrades in arms. Soldiers and allies against the darkness. But here, in Jane was something else. Not a team leader, although Ami suspected this was the case too. Nor a princess, although Jane was one. No, this was something which Ami both craved, and hated. This girl was her master. _I am hers, always. In this life, and all others. You idiotic, wonderful child. Why did you do that? Did you even realize what you were doing?_

The Mercury Computer was beeping. And that meant trouble. Reaching into subspace, Ami retrieved her transformation pen. Only to blink. It looked different now. It was no longer a pen, but a gnarled wand made of oak. There would be time to study this later though.

"Magnolia Nature TRANSFUSION!"

Knight Magnolia looked at the others, but only herself and Knight Shellflower seemed ready. Correction. They would have to deal with this themselves. Hopefully Knight Shellflower remembered how to use that pole arm of hers. With a sigh Magnolia realized she herself didn't really remember too much about using her oaken staff.

"Rose Nature ASCENTION!"

Knight Magnolia blinked as Jane transformed."You're Knight Rose? Wait, of course you are. Like mother like daughter. May we go now, please?."


	8. Chapter 7: Changes part 4

**Author Notes:** This chapter _will_ contain themes of an adult nature. I am not planning on focusing on it in detail, but such themes are going to happen. And some things mentioned or hinted at will be disturbing. If things like this offend you, or you are not 21 or older then **_do not_** read this chapter. I make no apologies for the content of this chapter. These events do not indicate any of my beliefs. Nor do I condone any of the actions described in the following.

**That Old Time Magic**

**by**

**FaerieKnight197**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or any concepts from either. What I do own is Knight Rose and the Flower Knights. I make no money off this story. It is just for entertainment alone. Mine by writing it, and yours by reading it.**  
**

_There is a power in names. Any magical being can tell you this. All things have two names. The name they give the world, and the name that describes what they are. No being in existence can go against the nature their true name describes. But then again, under normal conditions a soul does not retain the same true name from life to life. Only bonds of the soul can change this fact. Such bonds may only be made using the true name. It is for this reason one's true name is so closely guarded._

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

_Minako_

After her proclamation Minako froze. Her head hurt a lot. The room had vanished. In it's place was a forest. She knew the forest wasn't real. But it felt real. It felt like she was there, or at least had been there once.

XXX

Meleena laid on the ground. She was exhausted after the night's activities. Her eyes drifted to the woman who ruled now her life. Anything the red haired child wanted of Meleena was given without hesitation. It had always been like that way. Even before being given as a gift to this child, Meleena's place had been to serve in any way desired.

What her previous owner had wanted of her wasn't normal. But then Meleena didn't know that. If she'd lived with her parents, the child would never have learned the things she knew. She'd have spent her childhood so far playing with other children. Not learning how to please men and women in the bed. But she hadn't grown up with her parents.

The first memories Meleena had were that of suckling the breast of her owner. Even then she had begun her training in how to better serve. The earliest things she could remember seeing was the act of love making. And by the time she could walk, Meleena was expected to join in. Early on she learned what pleased her mistress, and what didn't. Her own personal enjoyment didn't matter as much.

By the time she was eight summers old Meleena had already learned many ways to bring pleasure to women, and several ways to do so for men. It was expected of her after all. Those who lived in the forest of nymphs were always seeking pleasure. And as a changeling it was her fate to become what her owner wanted most. And since her Name was assigned by her first owner, so to was her nature.

Or rather, her Name had been because of what her first owner was. Meleena didn't understand it. Let alone question things. All she knew was that she couldn't disobey any order given to her by those who knew her Name. Why she would want to disobey was something Meleena never wondered about. Her whole life had been spent as a pet. And to her it was the natural order of things. Such were her thoughts as the changeling fell asleep.

"You are mine Pretty-Lover, always" the princess whispered in Meleena's ear.

When the changeling awoke, it was to be lead before her Queen. It was then that she learned her princess was dead. When offered freedom, she didn't know what it was. Even if she had known, the offer was barely considered. What Meleena had agreed to, she wasn't sure. But soon she was holding a chain which she somehow knew was the Chain of Desire. They were marching towards a 'battle', whatever that was. And she was being covered in leaves.

The idea of clothing was completely alien to her. And armor was something she'd never heard of either. She had no idea what 'war' was, but figured she would find out soon. And then they reached their destination. Meleena's jaw dropped at the sight before her. Men and women were being slaughtered by, by, She didn't know what those were. But they were ugly.

After the battle Meleena wandered off to be sick. So much blood. So much death. All her life she'd given and received pleasure. But now she saw another aspect of life. One which terrified her. And her Queen expected her to keep fighting? How could she so that...

One of the others, Meleena couldn't remember her name, came up and said. "It will be okay."

"How can you know that?" She wondered aloud.

The other girl was cleaning her daggers as she replied. "Because I have seen it. You will find happiness again. We all will."

She had been right too. It didn't happen immediately. But over time Meleena stopped thinking of Mab as her queen. She lost a ruler, but gained a friend. Something she desperately needed. It was hard not to love someone so willing to risk themselves to protect others. And in return she herself began to take chances for the sake of Mab.

While Meleena loved and respected her once queen, she knew it wasn't the same. When ever they had some time to relax, the changeling found herself seeking the night time company of others. It reminded her of happier times. But still the void in her heart remained empty. None of the boys she slept with truly satisfied her. She felt she belonged to another. One she could never see again.

XXX

_The Moon Kingdom_

"Geez Mina, do you have to sleep with every soldier in the garrison?" Rei said with a snort.

"Of course I do, how else will I find Mister Tight?" The senshi of love said with a smile.

This of course caused Rei to groan. And the worst part was, she knew her friend didn't even realize she said something wrong. _She never does either, _Rei thought. They had been touring the kingdom's defenses since Rei's latest vision. Pluto had of course refused to provide any information regarding any threats that were coming. And Minako had taken it upon herself to bed everyone in the royal navy. Again.

"I swear, you're insatiable. Were you a sex toy in another life?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"It's not my fault I'm so desirable, Men just hug to love me.' Minako chirped.

"It's more like they can't say no cause you might have them punished."

"Would not! Well, not less they want me to."

Several soldiers heard them talking. After they were gone the two men whispered to each other.

"You know, she's great in bed.. but I'd rather she left me alone. The wife hates it when Venus is on the prowl."

"I hear ya Al, but what can you do? The last guy who said no to her was in traction for a month, and the brig for a year afterward.

"Maybe Jo, but I hear he also called her an 'ugly cow'. Still, not worth the risk."

"Tell me about it. Now that cute number with blue hair, her I wouldn't mind dating."

"You mean Sailor Mercury? Forget it Jo. She's only into computers."

"You sure? Last time I was stationed at the palace I could swear Mercury was in love with an earther."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I saw her walk into the the guard changing room without even noticing. She was too busy reading some tech manual. Wait, what earther?"

"I think it was one of Endymion's bodyguards. Come to think of it, a lot of the Inners kept staring at him. I wonder why?"

"Who knows," Al said. "They're all slightly off. Any idea why the suprise inspection?"

"Nope, probably just a precaution. Next week is the royal ball in honor of Princess Serena after all."

In another part of the complex Sailor Venus was thinking as well. _Why do I feel compelled to sleep around?_ She wondered. _It's like I can't relax without someone in my arms. But no one feels right. Sure it's fun, but what am I looking for?_ She reflected on her life so far.

She had been the Senshi of Love for five decades now. In that time her duties had mostly been ceremonial. Unlike her predecessor, there was no conflict going on. That meant she hadn't really trained with her magic or weapons very hard. Just enough to keep in shape. The bulk of her free time was spent jumping from one lover to the next. While some thought her promiscuity stemmed from her role as a senshi, Minako knew better.

Even before she had been selected for this honor, she'd acted this way. The only thing that really changed was that people stopped saying 'no' to her. Her younger sister had always teased Minako about how boy crazy she was. And the senshi had at times tried to change. But to her family's dismay Minako could no more stop chasing boys then she could stop breathing.

All of that didn't mean she slacked off at the job. Just that she had more free time then Minako knew what to do with. Current ambitions regarding the navy aside, her friend's dreams concerned Minako. Already she had ordered the guard contingent for the ball tripled. And her concerns had brought about this tour of garrisons and outposts. If Rei said something was coming, something was coming. The only question remaining was where it would strike.


	9. Chapter 8: Changes part 5

**Author Notes:** This I think will be the last hurrah of Sailor Jupiter. As such, expect something a little different. After this if she appears, it will be in a minor role at best.

_The greatest joy in my life came when things stopped being predictable. Knowing the future is a curse. And one I grew to hate. If you know the future, you can't change anything. All you can do is sit back and watch. Even your own actions are known to you in advance. And you are trapped knowing they are inevitable. The day I broke free of this curse, is the day I started to truly live.  
_

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

_**That Old Time Magic**_

_**by**_

_**FaerieKnight197  
**_

_From the diaries of Kino Makoto_

Dear Diary,

Well, I guess I should start this. I'm not sure what day it is anymore. Let alone what time it is. My watch stopped when I was brought to this place. I'm still awake, so I guess it's probably the same day. And it has been a strange one. Wish I could say the strangeness was over. But I can't. Anyway, I probably should talk about what happened.

Me and the others had met at Rei's shrine today. There wasn't any pressing senshi business. We just needed some time together after what happened that morning. Good news, we defeated the Dark Kingdom. Bad news, most of us died in the process. Dying hurts. Good thing Usagi figured out how to bring us back.

I was a bit surprised when Usagi came to the meeting with some boy who looks like my old sempai. The others told me he's actually the girl Jane we'd been hanging out with for a while now. I didn't really believe them though. Still, Jane is an ok fighter I hear, so I convinced him to step outside for a brief sparing match. The boy was pretty good I guess. Not as good as me though. Things after that settled down. Usagi had made pancakes for us. Yum. After we ate is when everything got strange. Well, stranger then usual anyway.

A woman dressed a bit like my senshi form appeared behind the boy, James. Imagine my surprise to find out they were right. The mystery woman had thrown a glass of water at James, and I saw the change myself. What was up with those ears though? That wasn't the weirdest thing. That was just the start of it.

The others all knelt and started crying. No clue why. No one was telling me anything. After they just sat there for almost five minutes Jane, Usagi, and Ami all transformed. Who'd have thought Jane was that 'knight rose' that's running around? I didn't, that's for sure. When Ami and Usagi changed into near duplicates of Jane though, I was really starting to get freaked out.

"What is going on?" I'd screamed.

Not proud to say I had swung the dinner table like a club at the mystery woman after my friends left. And brained the other two senshi. Oops. I hope Rei forgives me. Mina-chan, well all she really cares about is boys anyway. Doubt she will hold a grudge. I hope not anyway. After that, I guess I went overboard. Spent a good ten minutes pounding on that woman.

Odd thing is, she let me. I'm pretty strong. But it felt like I was hitting a wall every time my fist connected. Finally she had raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Are you done yet?" Was all she said. I spent ten minutes venting on a human, and she smirked at me. Argh!

"The girls will be fine on their own. Come with me. We need to talk," the other woman told me.

I had felt spent, so just nodded. The woman then pulled a key shaped staff out of no where. At this point I started wondering if she really was a senshi. Didn't have much time to wonder about it. Not having much time, that's hillarious. I got nothing but time now.

Guess that's getting ahead of myself though. There was a blinding light, and then we were in a large area filled with mist. The only things I could see were a large gateway, a couch, and a wood burning stove. The couch was set up to face the gateway. Wish I'd known why earlier.

"So, who are you and what is going on?" I demanded once again. Didn't really expect an answer. Surprise surprise, I got one.

"My name is Setsuna. I've been Sailor Pluto for a long time, and the guardian of these gates for almost as long. As you might have noticed, things are changing. And now I would like you to take up my task."

"Oh yeah? And why should I trust you? You still haven't explained what is going on."

"You will sit Endless-Bringer-Of-Skyfire, and you will not interrupt me again. Is that clear?" Setsuna ordered me.

She sounded cross. I don't think that's why I listened to her though. The name she used wasn't mine. And yet when she'd said it my spine had shivered. I didn't want to sit. But I could swear there was a compulsion to obey. Queen Serenity I obeyed out of love. I followed Usagi's lead out of respect. But this woman, I felt I had no choice but to obey. As I sat down on the 'ground' my face was contorting in anger. But it was an impotent anger. Try as I might, I couldn't stand. Not without permission. Nor could I speak. Not while she was talking.

"As I was saying, my time as guardian of the time gate is ending. And I would like you to take up my duties. For ages I have been here watching over time. It has been my duty, and punishment. But now the Fates have given me my freedom. The Gates of Time still need a guardian however. And I believe you would do well. It is your choice however. I will not force this upon you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, still seething. "What happened to the other senshi? What was that name you called me? And why can't I go against your order?"

As answer to my questions, she told me to join her on the couch. Finally I could move again. I considered attacking Setsuna. After all, she was apparently a bully. Then I reconsidered it. Somehow this woman had power over me. And until I knew how and why, she could easily control me. It didn't sit well, but for now I would have to play along.

"Your friends are bound to young Jane. I was there when it happened, although I didn't know the true significance at the time. You see, I am a dryad. And Jane is the reborn princess of Faerie."

Her words had brought more questions to mind. But I found I couldn't speak once again. She was still talking. Grr, this stinks. But at least now I know what is going on. She told me about her childhood. And using the gateway showed me a party involving fantastical creatures. To my surprise my friends were in the party. Even more of a surprise, they acted like Jane's pets. And seemed happy about it.

"They are changelings," Setsuna had told me when I looked at her questioningly. "Humans who are taken as a baby as punishment for transgressions against my kind. And no, you are not a reincarnation of then. Nor were you taken as a baby. Although you are a changeling. My changeling it seems. I haven't owned one in a long time. Not since I gave Seleena to my friend."

As she showed me events in that long distant time Setsuna fell silent. After a moment I felt the compulsion to stay silent fade. "How am I one then?"

"No clue, although it may have to do with Queen Serenity. It's not her fault though. I doubt she knew you were being tied by destiny to the faerie realm. Don't worry, I am not the person I once was. Your life is still your own."

We talked for a long time. Or rather, she did. I could only speak when Setsuna had been quiet for a couple minutes. That is getting very annoying by the way. At least I am no longer forced to sit in one spot until given permission to move. Anyway, I'm tired so I guess it's time to end this entry.

Dear Diary,

It's me again. Decided to accept the offer. It's not like I have much choice in the matter. If Setsuna wanted, she could order me to accept. Grr, still can't believe I'm her 'pet'. At least she doesn't force me to do things. Well, other then not interrupt her. I get the feeling I shouldn't let anyone else know about the name she used. Probably shouldn't have recorded it here either, but I'll be leaving you here at the gate anyway.

I've learned a lot since coming here. I've seen the future Setsuna had been working towards. One she tells me is impossible now in this timeline. And I've seen it's cost.. Kami preserve us, some prices are too high. Even for utopia. And yet, the alternative was the loss of all humanity. Thankfully I wont have to worry about such a choice. The gate wont show me how or why, but the future looks much better. It's no utopia, but maybe that is a good thing. I know somehow the balance of nature will be restored.

And I know my fated role in events. Setsuna is right. Knowing the future is a curse. I know every mistake I will ever make, and can't avoid them. I know how friends will die, and can't prevent it. For me, I know now that freedom of choice is lost for a very long time. I may be the guardian of time, but also it's puppet. And the worst thing is, I chose this fate.

After I made the choice, I saw other timelines in this same 'branch'. I didn't have to become the guardian. If not me, then someone else would have accepted the role. To be honest, I almost wish I had let the Saotome boy take this job.

Got to go, She wants some help planting her tree. At least I wont be stuck here alone. Setsuna decided to plant her tree here in the mists. She tells me they have been her home for so long, she doesn't feel right leaving them. Will I become like that someday?

Dear Diary,

This is boring. I want to leave this place for a while. But I know I can't. The senshi wont need me during their current fight. And so I have to stay here. I asked Setsuna how she dealt with it. And her answer was that she passed the time harassing chaos magnets. I think I know who she's talking about for the current one. Sounds like fun. I'll have to think of something interesting to throw at him. Maybe have him get locked as a girl while fighting that Herb person? It has possibilities. It'll be fun to watch how that plays out.

I suppose I could keep an eye on the senshi. It breaks my heart though to see them like that. It's understandable I guess. But still, to see them give up their independence to that degree hurts. I should think about this. I know I'll have to convince Usagi to be Sailor Moon again eventually. The world still needs the sailor senshi. And until Usagi accepts both roles, the others can't use their senshi powers.

Dear Diary,

Just had a surprising visitor. I had been putting the finishing touches on a 'mess with Ranma' plan. It's rather fun. All I have to do is push minor events towards him, and watch as things get really interesting. All of a sudden the gate opened, and out stepped Setsuna. I had thought she couldn't leave her tree.

Turned out this Setsuna was from the future. She had come to warn me about something called the 'black moon family'. Imagine her surprise when I was the one watching the gate. I smirked at her when she demanded to know where the guardian was. This job is changing me. Not sure if I like who I'm becoming though.

"I _am_ the guardian of time." I told her. "I think you got lost in the trip. The black moon family wont be threatening this timeline. But while you're here, how did you convince Usagi to do something against her nature?"

Not gonna put down what she said. It's something to think about though. Heh, that just might work.

Dear Diary,

I think I'm going crazy. Sitting here day in and day out. Nothing to do but watch the flow of time. How did she handle it for so long? Having someone to talk to helps a little. But still, it's making me nuts. Nothing ever happens. And worst of all, I always know when and where well advance before something interesting does happen.

I miss being surprised. I miss not knowing what was to come. I shouldn't have accepted this job. It's too much for me to handle. Sometimes I think about ending it all. But I know that wont work. I know already that I will snap eventually. I know I'll try to end it multiple times. I know what will stop me each time. And there's nothing I can do about it.

I'd thought I could handle loneliness. After all, I'd been alone for so long already. But it isn't the same. How long have I been here? How long since I trapped myself in this gray mist? I can't tell. And that only makes things worse. I want out. I need out. But I can't leave yet, I can't leave until Then because I didn't leave. I didn't leave because I can't. I am not time's guardian, I am it's puppet.

Dear Diary,

The kami must hate me. When I accepted this job, I'd thought I could retire. But that was a foolish dream. I've seen the end of time. History repeats it's self. That is more true then anyone else knows. It's a fact that now brings dread. To relieve the mounting horror of my situation, I've taken to painting. You'd be surprised how good you can become at painting while waiting for the cosmos to finish forming. The four works of art aren't finished yet. I'm taking my time with them. Still, sometimes they seem almost alive. I must be losing it again.

And it's not just painting I've become good at. I've spent over two thousand years learning the art of brick making and masonry. I need something to do with my time. I think I'll build a hall on the other side of the Gates. Not all at once. Maybe I'll lay one brick every million years. At the very least it'll give me a place to hang my paintings when they are done.

I miss Setsuna. I lost track of how long I've been here. How long ago did her tree wither? When was the last time I talked to her? It's hard to tell. Days are a blur usually. All I know is the forest she gave birth to is gone. I've kept a few of her seeds though. I promised my friend to plant them on earth when I could next leave. When will that be? How long till life develops in this area? I want to see something besides endless mist and empty space.

Dear Diary,

This I hope is my last entry. I've spent a long time hiding from a child. I think it's Setsuna, although she has refereed to herself as 'Sunlight' a few times. not for a while though. I think she's forgotten who she is. Right now the child is off exploring the mists again. The gates show me I'll be able to leave soon. They show me that I'll not come back. At least, I assume that's what it means. After I leave this place, I'll have a life again. Then... nothing. I'm going to die. I accept that. But at least my loneliness will end.

Dear Diary,

It has been ages since I wrote here. I see now I never had a choice. The eons I have been here. The times I've lived through it all over and over. I think I'm crazy, again. I have to be. But I can't change what I've done. What I will do. How did it start? I no longer can remember. It's always been this way. I've always lived this endless cycle.

I can see it happening again. The gate is opening, and Sunlight is being exiled once more. I'll hide from her. I already hid from her. I will try changing things this time. I tried it before. Already I know what the results will be. But I'm helpless to stop. What was will be . I can't wait till my birth. Oblivion will feel wonderful. I wish it would last, but it can't.

Why did this loop begin? Because of a baka child. Because in this timeline a child spoke carelessly. She was suppose to die. Her death was suppose to spark a war. But she was not suppose to bind those four like she did. Baka girl, because of you I can't escape this prison. Please be different this time. Please let my torture end. Why wont it end? What did I do to anger the kami? Here she comes now. I should stay here and talk with her. That would break the cycle. And yet, I know I wont. I didn't any of the hundreds of times we've been through this before. She'll explore, and I'll stay out of sight.

I can't take it anymore. Soon I'll leave. Soon I'll join my Queen, sacrificing myself to give her the time she needs. Please let it end this time. Please Serenity, don't send me ahead. Let me die at last. Please...

**A/N:** To clear up some questions in advance, I'll explain some of the timeline. For the purpose of this story the 'pure' timeline involved Setsuna as a child being tricked into betraying the princess of Faerie. This sparking a war which in turn sealed the Faerie Realm from earth permanently. In this unaltered timeline Princess Honeysuckle had merely played with her new pets during the birthday celebration. While her changeling pets still became Flower Knights and died after the final battle of the war, they were reincarnated normally.

In this unaltered timeline the core nature of the four changelings changed with each rebirth. This then would be the normal Sailor Moon (manga) universe. Because Princess Honeysuckle carelessly bound her pets to her 'always' however, their true name and thus core nature remained constant in each rebirth. This in turn meant that the duty imposed on them by Queen Mab in that first life remained. After all, it normally is removed from a soul when it's nature changes.

How does this affect Sailor Pluto, Sailor Jupiter, and the time gates? Originally it would have been Sailor Pluto who created the Hall of Seasons and painted the pictures found in it. She'd have lived through these events multiple times already. In each time through she would give into loneliness and despair, using her time magic to make herself a baby which would be found in the woods. Thus starting the cycle over again. In each time through the cycle minor differences would occur. It was the 'minor' difference of the faerie princess making her reckless bindings which changed things so drastically.

With that one change, things snowballed. In the initial timeline the change happened in, Makoto was born during the time of the Moon Kingdom. In each time through the cycle after that however she is the 'first' Senshi, approaching Queen Serenity already an adult. Thus her full memories of before the Fall return to her in each cycle after taking up the mantle of Guardian of Time once the other senshi awaken to their bound servitude to Jane. The oblivion she thus mentions is the oblivion of death, and the sixteen years after rebirth before the full weight of memory returns to her.


	10. Chapter 9: Changes part 6

_There are two ways to bind a soul, and they work differently. The first is a binding of one's Nature. This can only be done when an entity's Name is known. The other is a binding of Duty. Normally these two types do not mix. Bonds of Duty do not continue past death and rebirth. Bonds of Nature however can, if the bond is worded carelessly. If not worded properly, such a binding locks a soul's Nature for all time. When this is done, only the one who originally bound the soul may release it._

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

**That Old Time Magic**

**By**

**FaerieKnight197**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. This work of fiction is for enjoyment only, and I make no money off it.

**Author Notes:** A little information about Lady Nox and dream faeries. In this world, Lady Nox is a near god level faerie. She rules the land of dreams from her palace within an area of Faerie officially called the Forest of Night. While nominally she is part of the Seelie Court, Nox is in truth neutral force that maintains the balance between the two faerie courts. Dream Faeries are her messengers. It is their job to deliver pleasant dreams to those who deserve them, and nightmares to those who harbor guilt be it real or imagined.

Yes, things are probably a bit confusing right now. Especially last chapter. All the various threads should be pulling together soon though. The quotes this arc has been prefaced with are from a book not yet written by Meioh Setsuna. A little way I thought of to introduce some important elements that don't fit into the story otherwise.

_Rei_

She felt the impact of wood against the back of her head, and knew no more. When she finally came to the shrine maiden looked around in confusion. _Where am I? This isn't the wood._ Her body felt odd, to say the least. The false hide covering the girl felt out of place. It's material was too course. Absently she removed the offending garments.

"Now, who would do such a thing?" She wondered aloud. "Oh, I guess Tameria is here too. I wonder what is up with these skins? Surely the princess didn't dress us, did she?"

Since she had no other given tasks, the youth decided to check for omens. Her eyes closed briefly, and her spirit dove into another world. One she considered as much her home as the wood she'd grown up in. With a warm smile she walked across the dream glade.

"Hi there!" The youth called.

"It's Garnet! Garnet's back everyone!" a child cried out.

Winged figures, no more then six inches tall surounded the teen called Garnet. The name felt natural. It was her's after all. Or once had been. Everything was confusing to her still. She was Garnet, a changeling given to her princess by the Lady Nox. She'd spent her childhood learning at her Lady's feet. She'd danced with the dream faeries in the stream of mortal slumber. She was Princess Rei, Senshi of Fire and defender of royal family. She was Hino Rei, shrine maiden and sometimes defender of love and justice.

Or was she? Garnet didn't really know anymore who she was. She could remember three lives, each seemed important. But the oldest memories felt truer. The fact she had come to this glade showed how true they were. But was she still Garnet? She could remember dying. She remembered dying multiple times. The first time though hadn't hurt. It had been like falling asleep. The others, Garnet suspected she would have nightmares about them.

"Who ever heard of a dream dancer having nightmares?" She asked no one.

She'd remembered what Lady Nox had called her. She'd said Garnet was a dancer of dreams. The way Lady Nox had said it, Garnet thought it was important. Far more important then her station in life. As to what that station was, Garnet was having trouble figuring it out anymore. As a changeling, she knew she was little more then a pet given to her princess. _She's back, I can't believe she's back._

But she was a princess. Changelings couldn't be princesses. A princess ruled others, and that wasn't allowed of changelings. She was a shrine maiden. That seemed easy enough to fit into her sense of self. Shrine maidens served those who came to the shrine. She was a Knight. This too felt natural. Her queen had tasked her with defending mankind from the Unseelie. A task which should be done. They had won the war. Why did Garnet live again? She knew only one way to find out.

"May I speak with the Lady?"

While waiting for an audience Garnet allowed herself to be pulled into a dance. It had been a long time since she'd experienced a faerie dance. She hadn't been part of one since that night. The last night of peace before The War. That war didn't really have a name. It never had. And Garnet did so miss joining in faerie dances. It would be a good way to relax. Then the youth laughed softly.

"I have an idea! There is another who needs to dance too. Let's bring my friend Minako to join in. Although she might be thinking of herself as Meleena at the moment."

Ordinarily the dream faeries would have ignored the girl. They had their jobs to do and were kept fairly busy most times. Not always though. Sometimes, such as now they would throw wild parties and have fun. At such times duty and obedience didn't cross their minds. Dream faeries after all were incapable of holding onto more then one concept at a time.

For once though one of the sprites bowed to Garnet. This felt odd to her. Then her host was off in search of the mortal so requested. _I hope she didn't wake up yet. That would be a shame. Minako could use some fun. Come to think of it, so could I. It's been a long time since I relaxed._ She felt the magics of the circle take control, and didn't fight it. Not that there was much choice in the matter.

Once inside a faerie circle during a dance, humans couldn't stop dancing until either an outsider pulled them out, or they were allowed to. She knew this very well, and accepted it. It was a fact of life when among the fair folk. And young Garnet could remember centuries among them. While she had physically been sixteen when Queen Mab chose her as a knight, the girl had been a changeling for eight human lifetimes before that. Such happened when Lady Nox took an interest in a changeling.

Perhaps this then was why the youth thought of herself as Garnet, instead of this life's given name. She had more memories as a changeling then as the human miko. And with those memories had come skills she'd lost in her current life. As the girl officially named Rei danced she reflected on who she really was.

_Once I lived here. This is my home, as much as Grandfather's shrine. Maybe more so. Once I could slip in and out at a whim, not just project myself. I hadn't had to do this since I was seven. I hope Nox lets me see her again. It's so much better then waiting for a vision. I wonder if I'll be allowed into the chamber again? I remember that being more reliable then her sendings._

Her thoughts continued as Garnet leaped and twirled. She'd lost track of how long she'd been dancing. Garnet had also forgotten her request of a dance partner. So it came as a surprise when a woman with long blond hair and a yellow ball gown appeared. The woman seemed surprised to be here. She seemed even more surprised when the magic of the circle took hold. This caused Garnet to laugh.

"Don't fight it, Meleena. Or is it Minako? There's no harm in us joining the dance. Sides, we should talk. What do you remember?"

Minako for her part was very confused. One moment she had been entering the royal ball. The next she was in a forest and compelled to dance. But it wasn't any dance she was familiar with. Her head was pounding, and things felt really off. Not to mention Princess Rei was dressed oddly and calling her an unfamiliar name. And yet, the name felt familiar. She considered Rei's words, and a slight frown crossed her lips.

_What I remember?_ Was all that kept going through her head. "I shouldn't be here," Minako said. "I should be at the ball. What if there's trouble?"

This caused Garnet to shake her head sadly. An impressive feat considering the enthusiasm of her dancing. "That already happened, Mina-chan. We died that day. You are dreaming right now."

Lucid dreaming was not possible. At least, that's what many experts claim. There are however five sailor suited warriors of love and justice who would dispute that claim. For four of them, they were wrong. So it was that when Minako was informed she was dreaming, she didn't believe it. Instead she studied the situation.

"In that case, we must be like two keys in a rod," Minako said sarcastically.

Garnet blinked at what she'd just heard. Sure her friend had just mangled another saying. But it had been remarkably apt. From what she could remember, it normally took two outsiders to 'awaken' a dreamer to that fact. As such, she didn't really expect her friend to believe. Not yet. The dance was starting to wind down however. And a messenger had just brought her information. As the compulsion to dance finally ended Garnet waved Minako over.

"This is an honor, the Lady wants to meet you too. I'd sought an audience because she once was my master, and may be able to help now. Please, try not to embarrass me. And don't insult the Lady. That would be an extremely bad idea." She told the senshi of love.

"How bad an idea?" Minako asked, blinking at what was just said. "Wait Rei, your master?"

Garnet replied "Please, call me Garnet. The last person I saw insult the Lady spent the rest of his life as a fly. And yes, the Lady was once my master. But that was a long time ago in another life."

"Just who is this 'lady'?" Minako asked, still blinking.

"The Lady Nox," She replied. "Her full title is 'Lady of the Eternal Night, Mother of Creation, and Bringer of The Void. She stands as a balancing power between the King and Queen. Or she did before the war. It is said the Lady is older then the universe it's self. She once told me the end and beginning come from her."

Garnet took her friend's hand and began to lead through the woods. Soon they came to a lake. The water was as black as the night sky and filled with points of light. In it's center of the lake was an island. This island held a castle built of shimmering crystal. It's spires were too tall for their narrow construction to support. Yet they didn't collapse. At the edge of the lake was a row boat.

Garnet walked over and pressed the palms of her hands against a tree stump that sat near the dock. "In the name of the Queen and King I come. This humble servant requests safe passage to the Isle for myself and my friend. May the Lady of Eternity grant her blessing."

From the stump arose two amulets. They were made of silver, with gold chains attached to them. On the amulets Minako could see a mobius strip. Within the loops of the strip were a pair of eyes. Garnet took one amulet and placed it around her neck. The other she offered to her friend.

"Do not remove this until either you are allowed to by the Lady, or we return to this shore. It will protect you while traversing the sea of ages."

The statement shocked Minako so badly that she began to shake. Her friend was treating this all like it was deadly serious. And anything that could pull her from the palace to this wood must be powerful magic.

"Lets get this show on the road," Minako said softly. In her stunned state, she forgot to mangle a saying.

The two climbed into the boat. Garnet took up the oars, and began to row. The distance seemed impossible to traverse with such a craft. To any sane observer they would have thought the trip should take years at best. Longer with the pace being set. That however was disproved rapidly by their progress. What had at first seemed an impossible to cross distance shrank with each stroke of the oars.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 10: Changes part 7

_It is only when carelessly worded bindings of Nature and bindings of Duty come from the same type of source that problems arise. When this happens the Nature of a soul remains the same in rebirth, and so retains the Duty. My friend and then later my queen made this combined mistake. It can also happen when someone does the unthinkable, and forces a rebirth without letting the soul be wiped clean. In this instance the bond of Duty remains because the soul is completely unchanged. This then was Queen Serenity's mistake._

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

**That Old Time Magic**

**by**

**FaerieKnight197**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This story is for fun. I do not make any profit off it. Characters not in either series however are mine. As are unique story elements.

Three figures came bounding across the rooftops. That alone wasn't too unexpected. Not in this area of Tokyo. It had become a fairly common sight over the last two months. No, it wasn't the fact someone was bounding across the roofs that surprised the observer. It was the fact this wasn't the sailor senshi. The obvious leader was a red head with twin buns leading into pig tails. The silent observer noted that Knight Rose had come. The other two however were harder to identify.

All three were almost wearing matching outfits. The color of blouse differed for each girl. The blond girl had a yellow blouse on, while the blue haired girl had a white blouse. Another difference was that only Knight Rose had silver wings. The observer also noted that while Rose had a silver tiara with leaf engravings on it, the other two merely had plain silver circlets on their brow.

The three magical warriors had come as a result of the other creature in the lot. The figure was clearly female, but not human. She wore a tattered black gown, and her arms were far longer then normal. The creature's fingers were little more then talons. And her cry was shrill enough to shatter glass. This creature was currently stalking towards the observer.

_I'm gonna die,_ the observer thought. His knees had given out after that last horrible wail. He could feel the unstoppable approach of death. The arrival of these three didn't inspire much hope. Maybe if they were the sailor senshi, but they weren't. He knew he was going to die.

"The song of the banshee is an omen and not to be abused. Foul creature, you are upsetting the balance of nature. In the name of the queen we shall punish you." Rose proclaimed bravely.

Privately Rose wondered what the hell a banshee was. To her sides, the others were holding their weapons with clear unfamiliarity. The girl in a yellow blouse was holding her pole arm as if it was an alien creature. In truth it was a minor miracle Knight Shellflower hadn't hurt herself or allies with it's bladed clover leaves during the trip. The girl in the white blouse also was unfamiliar with her weapon. Fortunately she had the presence of mind not to hold the oaken staff vertically while running.

The female creature turned and smirked. "So the queen's mice come for me?"

With that she let loose a high pitched wail. The two former sailor senshi stood there, unsure if it was an attack or just a battle cry. Knight Rose however had started to roll to the side. A gut feeling told her being in front of the woman like creature was a bad thing when she vocalized. Even so, Rose hadn't moved fast enough. The sound struck all three with the force of a speeding automobile. They were knocked back into a wall by the force. The unearthly cry however didn't let up.

Pain quickly became their entire world. As Rose gritted her teeth Knight Magnolia instinctively reached for her temple. She had become use to having the mercury computer in battle. But this time she couldn't call upon it. _Now how will we know the weak point?_ Magnolia thought in a panic. Even that however was a struggle to do. She could feel herself slipping. _I'm dying... again._

Knight Shellflower on the other hand did what came most naturally to her. When things looked their worst, when it appeared she was about to die and couldn't stop it there was one way she knew to react. She started to cry. If she'd been Sailor Moon still, it would have helped. The pins in her ponytails would have created a sonic resonance that might have canceled out the banshee's wail. But as Knight Shellflower it was just a useless act of fear. Even her unique hairstyle was changed in this guise. Instead of twin meatball style buns leading into ponytails her hair was braided and hung down her back. She could feel a tightness in her chest growing. _So this is what death feels like._ As consciousness started to fade the pole arm slipped from her fingers.

"Don't lose hope Sailor... Moon? Who are you?" Came from a nearby rooftop.

The speaker had been a man wearing a tuxedo and top hat. He had on a white mask to conceal his identity as well. He threw a rose at the creature. To his surprise thewas intercepted by a falling weapon. This knocked it's course off, causing the rose to land next to the red and green garbed magical girl. He didn't notice that however. The man called Tuxedo Mask was too busy trying to figure out when Sailor Moon's hair had become red. Not to mention when she had changed her outfit.

Knight Rose felt something with a great deal of raw power land next to her. Slumped against the wall as she was, the flower knight of love reached for it. If something didn't happen, they were going to die. She knew it deep in her soul. The neo-girl youth barely managed to clutch the fallen rose. As unfeeling fingers wrapped around it a brilliant green light filled the area.

XXX

By the time the boat pulled into a dock Minako felt like they'd been rowing for days. Her arms were sore, and the youth felt extremely tired. Her friend however didn't even seem to notice how much time had passed. Rei, or Garnet as she kept insisting on being called looked like she was fully rested, still. Even the dance hadn't tired Garnet. The thoughts that arose were unworthy of her, so Minako turned her attention instead to the surroundings.

From the other shore it had looked like a large lake with an island in the center. From this side however the lake seemed like an endless sea. The island by comparison was rather small. Most of it was taken up by a castle of black spires and walkways. Daylight had faded during the trip. The island it's self appeared to be shrouded in night like a thick fog.

Garnet spoke in a hushed tone. "And lo through the forest of night I doth travel unto seas of infinity. And on the tides of eternity hath I row, forbidden shore to reach. There doth dwell the lady of night within crystal towers as dark as void."

The speech was so out of character that Minako blinked several times. Such reverence was shocking to her. A quiet poise, sure. Anger just beneath the surface was expected. But not hushed reverence. Not sure what to make of it, the senshi of love decided to stride forward. To her surprise the gates were wide open. The halls within the palace proved to be just as black as the exterior. Lighting seemed to come from no where, and everywhere at the same time. Even with that it was just barely possible to see.

"Everything here is too dark. What this place needs is plenty of green, yellow, and pink. And maybe some candles. Yes, lots of romantic candles."

"That isn't a good idea Mina," Garnet said.

Her tone was still hushed. Just being here once again was enough to humble the young miko. _I haven't been here since the Lady gave me to the princess for her birthday. Wonder where everybody __is, there should be at least a few staff running around._ As they traversed the halls Garnet couldn't help but begin to dance. There was just something about the place. Whenever she was here, her body couldn't stop it's self. Once upon a time that had been disheartening. But over the years of that long ago childhood she'd begun to enjoy the compulsion.

It wasn't just in the castle either. Every time she was in the forest of dreams she had to dance. A fact which even the Lady hadn't completely understood. It was a similar compulsion to the need Garnet had felt in that previous life to spend time in the Hall of Futures. A place in the Lady's palace where the past, present, and future blended into one. Even though it had given her headaches to stay in the hall for more then a few minutes, as a child Garnet had spent as much time there as allowed. _No, I didn't. My past self did._

"Where is everyone? Did they go on bake?" Minako asked finally.

"Go on break," Garnet corrected. "And I'm not sure. The throne room is up ahead. We should get answers there."

When the two wanders finally found the room in question they stopped in awe. For Garnet, the awe was a long familiar thing. The woman sitting on the throne had once been everything in her world. For Minako it was different. The senshi of love took in Lady Nox's black dress. The dress had pinpoints of light, as if it represented the night sky.

"I wish I could put off a dress like that."

_I swear she does that intentionally,_ Garnet thought. As the two strode forward Garnet made sure her eyes were cast towards the floor. She knelt before the throne, pulling Minako down to her knees too. The blond started to complain about being pulled. The sheer presence of their host however stopped the protest before it could begin.

"My Lady, we bring glad tidings. The princess has returned. In the wake of this joyous occasion, humbly we seek guidance on the path to follow."

Lady Nox spoke then, and her voice was as empty as the eternal void it's self. _"The chain of fate broken and reforged. Time adrift without her oar. Queen reborn lost once more. Child's mistake price to pay. Earth and Magic come to head. A friend, a foe, a choice bestowed. The queen is dead. Long live the queen."_

XXX

Her fingers wrapped around the rose stem. Then a green light enveloped the area. In it's wake Knight Rose found herself laying in a grassy field. Or rather, himself. For some reason the transformation into Knight Rose had reversed, and she was now a he once more. It was a welcome change. James felt he'd spent entirely too much time as a girl lately. The relief quickly vanished in the wake of knowledge. Whatever had just happened, that creature was still killing Ami and Usagi.

He sat up. Eyes took in the area, and James noted a red headed girl sitting with her back facing him. After clearing his throat James approached. "Who are you, and what is going on?"

The girl slowly turned around. To his surprise, the girl had no face. Other then that, the figure almost could have been his girl form. Soon he started to think this was the form he took at times. A conclusion which disturbed and elated James. _If I'm me, and that's the girl form... That means I wont be changing anymore will I? YES!_

The figure spoke, and her voice sounded hollow. "_**You are dying, son of Mab. But death need not claim thee. To live anew thy must pay a price. In all things a balance exists. For light, a dark. For gain, a loss. For power, a sacrifice. To receive, one must give. Take my hand and live once more, but that which you desire forever will be denied.**_"

_Dying, I'm dying... _ James didn't want to die. He almost told the figure to save his life then and there. However the rest of what it said sank in. _Give up my desire? But what could that be?_ He reflected upon the events of the past few months. When the pixie had first shown up, James had recklessly agreed to help it. It had seemed important. However since then he'd seen things that horrified him.

There were nights where he woke up screaming. A few times he'd been too late. He'd arrived after some monster had killed. The worst of them had been a family of three. When James had arrived, he had seen those creatures with red stocking caps decorating the small apartment with the family's intestines. That day still gave him nightmares, and probably always would.

For a week after that James had cursed the ring. Why couldn't someone else have been picked? Why did anyone have to fight those monsters? The only thing that had kept him going was the knowledge that he had to fight. If he didn't protect people, who would? Certainly not Sailor Moon. Usagi and her friends could barely do anything against the things he typically fought. Just as James had found he couldn't really fight those yoma the senshi battled.

And those thoughts brought to mind another one of Jame's desires. He hated becoming a girl. Being forced to be one at school was torture. Already he'd grown to despise 'that time of the month'. Sure, there were a few minor benefits. One of them was that he'd found it more enjoyable to masturbate as a girl then a boy. But overall, it was a curse in every sense of the word. Even if he wasn't forced to fight those monsters, thanks to that stupid pixie James was less then a man. A fate he thought worse then death.

If his suspicions were right, the youth would rather die then give up being male even part of the time. And yet, if he did accept death, what of his friends? James knew he could save them, but not if he died here and now. They didn't deserve to suffer for his sake. _I know I'm going to regret this_ James reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. Contact brought with it a torrent of raw pain. And then the world around him faded away.

**Author Notes**

**tuatara: **I'll freely admit that characterization can be a problem with me. Especially when dealing with a sizable main cast. I'm better at focusing on one person's perspective. And for the most part, this is James Fillmore's story. So it'll be his perspective more often then not. Part of the problem currently is that when I'm writing I go by instinct. And the cannon personalities of several senshi seem forced. Thus they are harder to portray. Hopefully this current arc will shed some light on who everyone is. have some interesting ideas on why some act the way they do.


	12. Chapter 11: Changes part 8

_It's a little known fact even among my people, but the Queen's magic isn't innate. The Queen is tested by the source of our magic. Even the lady of night doesn't know exactly what the test is. To my knowledge, only two have been given a trial by the ether. The first time happened long before my birth, and is said to have left our queen divided. The second time I was able to witness, but still don't understand. My queen once said "Some prices are too high, but must be paid anyway." I wish I could understand what causes my queen such pain._

_-Meioh Setsuna_

_Musings of a Time Traveler_

"You must go," Lady Nox said. "Events move too swiftly, and the princess is not ready yet. Serve her wisely."

The mistress of night waved her hand. Then both Rei and Minako found themselves laying on the floor. They were back in the shrine, but the others were gone. Minako was the first to recover. "What's going on Rei?"

The other girl at first didn't respond. She sat up, but didn't react to the name. Minutes past, and then Rei answered.. "Please, call me Garnet. It feels more natural then this life's given name. And I'm not sure, but I think something important happened."

Minako shook her head. That dream had been vivid. However it was quickly fading. She too felt something. Things had just changed, but how she wasn't really sure. Seeing James shift forms had shocked her. Something deep within the senshi of love had been shaken. Somehow, she knew her life was no longer her own. But what exactly had happened? Why was James so important?

It was a puzzle. As well as why Rei insisted on being called Garnet. And who was that green haired woman? Maybe if she could remember that dream. It had seemed awfully important. But no matter. If it had really been important, she'd remember the dream. Why did she feel sore? Oh yeah, she got hit. Hard. _Hmm, Rei'll expect me to say something silly right about now. Shouldn't disappoint her. _With her best 'I'm a ditz' smile, she spoke.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were beating a leaving?"

Rei's groan was music to Minako's ears. It was a game she played. When it started exactly, she didn't really know. The other senshi tended to assume something happened in England which had broken her psyche. The assumption simply made her game that much more enjoyable. _Wonder how long till they figure it out?_

Abruptly Minako froze. Something had just happened. Something very wrong. Or maybe very right. She didn't know. It felt like someone important had just died. Minako had felt this before. And recently too. At the time there had been too much fear and determination to pay the sensation any heed. But now... This time it felt like someone even more important had passed on.

"Usagi!"

_**XxXxX**_

_James takes the hand, and his world is engulfed in raw pain. Every cell feels like it's about to explode. His world fades, and with it the torturous agony. Now he's in a primordial forest. Before him is a tarnished silver throne. Moss and vines obscure parts of the once regal chair. Leaning against the throne is a five foot long staff made of silver and oak. A voice calls out._

"_A mortal death eventually claims all. Gone to war, disease, or time. What is it you desire most, child? What are you willing to give to receive years unending? A life of peace, humanity, and more. You ask for much, and the cost is high. The choice must be yours and yours alone. To live, you must first die. And with this life comes Duty."_

_He'd already made that choice, hadn't he?Yet here he is, once more being told he had to make a decision. To live, he had to die, was that what the pain had been? Was he dead, and being offered the chance to live once more? There had to be a catch. There is a catch. He'd just been told he would have to give up a lot. But what exactly? He realized he had to know the consequences first._

"_I have a few questions before I can decide. What exactly do I have to give up? What is the price I must pay?"_

_The formless voice sounded sad. "Currently you are mortal. Not human, but mortal. The weight of years may not be surpassed. To live, you must give up your mortality. You must die as a human, leaving only your other heritage."_

_His other heritage? The girl form looked different. Had non-human features. Did that mean it was his 'other heritage' given form? If so, then if he had to die as a human... That would mean he would never be 'James' again. Give up his mortality, the idea sounded nice at first. Live forever and all that. But James wasn't stupid enough to believe it to be a blessing._

_Immortality he believed was actually a curse. To live forever meant watching friends and family die over and over. It meant being alone, or breaking due to the strain of loss. Being alone could probably break a man too. It also meant that eventually there would be nothing left to do. Once you've done everything a hundred times, what next? Boredom would be a problem. Maybe not right away, but eventually._

_The price was high indeed. Maybe too high. It wasn't something James was willing to pay. Better to die a man then spend eternity bored and alone. And yet, the choice wasn't entirely his own. There were others to think about too. If he stays dead, his friends die. If he stays dead, no one will be there to stop the creatures attacking the city. No one would be protecting his friends and family._

"_If I do die, what happens? Will my choosing life really matter? I need to know if living is worth the price."_

"_I know not the future, child." The disembodied voice said. "Nature has lost it's balance. Ancient seals are coming undone. Bound to you are champions of life. With you gone, they may not continue. If you live, there is a chance for something better. You will face conflict and impossible decisions should you live. Humanity may face death or worse should you remain here. Or maybe not. I see not the future."_

_The cost is too high. And yet, the sacrifice could help others. 'Champions of life', could that refer to the senshi? In the end, there was no choice. Even in death, James couldn't live with himself if he let others suffer. "What must I do?"_

_Upon receiving instructions James takes hold of the staff. He feels a warmth suffuse his entire body. A wordless song begins all around him. In a daze, James doesn't notice the wind picking up. Leaves start to swirl around his body, and in the winds wake he is wearing a forest green gown._

"_Rule wisely in my name, young princess."_

_**XxXxX**_

The light faded, and Knight Rose settled back onto the ground. In her hand was a thorny whip. Seeing her standing there, the banshee fled. Almost Rose gave chase. But her friends needed help. They were fading fast. The effects of the banshee's wail was killing them. _What can I do?_ A moment later a faint voice intruded in Rose's thoughts. **Let me guide you.**

Under the guidance of the voice, Rose knelt between her two fallen friends. Her hands were laid on the stomach of each of them. **Now reach out and feel the magic infused with them. Feel it's shape? Good. Do you see how it's connected to you? Wrap that connection around your hands, and reach in. Don't panic, your hands just passed into their aura. They are fine.**

**The magic has weakened. To strengthen it you need to renew the connection first. Feel the strand here? That was weaved by your mother. Notice how it looks feels off? Adjust the weave until it feels right for you. Don't worry, they're just sleeping. Syncing the link does that. That's it, your finished. I know your tired, princess. Rest, help will arrive soon.**

As Knight Rose fell asleep a pulse of raw magic erupted from her. The three flower knights detransformed in it's wake. Unnoticed, the boy who'd been under attack slipped away. Ten minutes later two girls came running. They skidded to a halt upon seeing the three bodies. At first Garnet thought they were dead.

That idea was dispelled when Minako knelt beside Usagi. "They're still breathing, although it's shallow."

Minako did a brief examination of the three. And what she found was heart rending. Both Usagi and Ami had cracked ribs. Beyond that it was hard to tell. They were barely holding on. From the extensive damage she was cataloging, it amazed the youth her friends were still alive. James, or Jane as she was at the moment merely looked tired. The feeling that someone important had died was gone. What it meant was a mystery.

"Rei... call an ambulance. I'll get Jane out of here, but don't try moving the others. Why didn't Tux get here to help?"

Unnoticed by the two senshi, a man in formal evening wear and a ball mask slipped away.

_**Next time on That Old Time Magic: Has anyone seen my mamo-chan? Usagi, pay attention! But why, hey lets get ice cream! USAGI! Learning curves are sharp turns!  
**_

**Author Notes:**

This one's shorter then usual, sorry about that. Since the full information likely wont come up in the story, a little explanation about what happened to James. When he met his female form in a field, that was a psychic projection. The entire encounter lasted less then a second. The magic of the faerie queen is sentient. The ability to wield this power marks the queen of fae, but is also a test. For Mab/Titania to tame the raw magic of the faerie realm she had to give up her individuality. Her price for power was a dual existence. For part of the year a mercurial innocent, for the rest a wise and world-weary adult.

For James, his choice was different. He already was dying, and the only way to save his life was to fully merge with his birth right. When he took the hand of his 'girl' form, he accepted death. Thus the choice between life and death was never about if he dies at all. Rather it was about how much of him dies. His mortal half, or all of him.


	13. Chapter 12: Learning Curves

Notes:

"dialog"

_Thoughts or dreams_

**Essence of faerie magic_  
_**

In nation of Japan there is a great city named Tokyo. The city is split into many wards, with still more suburbs in it's outlying area. One of those suburbs is named Nermia. This area of Tokyo is known for having more dojos then private residences. With as many martial artists the area has, violent crime in Nermia had always been low. Even the yakuza felt it safer to avoid the area. That isn't to say the area doesn't have problems.

While most places might have trouble with crime, Nermia had trouble with magical princes, cursed artifacts, time travelers, extraterrestrials, extra-dimensional beings, and martial artists. Many an exotic visitor had been surprised to a citation for lacking proper permits to park their flying castles, time machines, or space craft. To the people who lived and worked in Nermia such things were Thursday. And few people could get the hang of Thursday.

It was for this reason that when five teenage girls with powerful magical auras walked into the Cat Cafe, the elderly woman working the counter didn't blink. A six inch blue skinned pixie settling on the shoulder of one of them merely earned a raised eyebrow. _The girl with red hair is clearly the leader. The others act like servants. Another magical princess come to kidnap Son-In-Law. This should be interesting._

"Arranged, or kidnapping?" The elderly woman asked.

"Huh?" The red head replied, obviously confused.

"You are looking for Ranma. Is it an arranged marriage, or are you planning on just kidnapping him?"

The girl blinked. "Neither actually, And how did you know who we seek?"

Kuh Lon was genuinely surprised by the answer. "A magical princess and her servants comes to Nermia, there is only one person they are looking for. You did get the permits for your flying castle I hope."

"I'm not a princess. Wait, flying castle permit?" The leader seemed surprised. She turned to the pixie and asked "Do I have a flying castle?"

**Of course you're a princess.** A voice whispered in the girl's mind. The voice was comforting in a way. If it hadn't been there, two friends would have died a few weeks ago. **In time you will meet more of your people. For now, just focus on what you need to do. **The pixie for her part seemed confused and excited by questions regarding flying castles.

"Where put castle in forest? That idea silly. Maybe fun. How make one? Can I have one? I like flying things. Flying castle sound neat."

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Could you direct us where we may find Saotome Ranma? I understand she is considered one of the best martial artists in the area, and I have business with her."

The elder frowned. Anyone looking for Ranma tended to know a great deal about the martial artist. If not right away, then shortly after entering Nermia. Yet this girl thought Ranma another girl. That it's self was a bit surprising.

"I can arrange a meeting here."

The five girls talked amongst themselves. Or rather, the leader said what her opinion was and asked for advice while the other four just went along with the leader's idea. "Damn it, you can have opinions of your own."

The blond with odd pony tails sighed contently. "But Jane, your opinion is the only one that matters."

The other three servants clearly agreed to one extent or another. And it was a view point which equally clearly disturbed their leader. This 'Jane' didn't want mindless followers. That was a good thing in Khul Lon's opinion.

"No," Their leader finally stated. "Just tell me where we can find the woman."

_**XxXxX**_

_I wish this stupid gown didn't keep forming. And what's with the stupid tiara?_ Jane thought. **Why child? Is there something wrong with nobility dressing well?** _Yes there's something wrong, I'M A GUY!_ Jane paused in her pacing. For half an hour they had waited near a fountain. It was where that old woman had said they could meet Ranma. According to the time, she should arrive in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five...**Incoming magical being at one o'clock.**

"Look alive girls, she's coming."

Jane looked around, trying to figure out where the Saotome woman was at. Her eyes widened as a boy descended through the air into the fountain. The impact shattered the fountain, and caused a splash large enough to hit all five girls. Quick gestures had Ami and Minako moving forward to check the person.

_**XxXxX**_

Ranma's day had not been going well so far. The entire week had been bad in fact. Although, his definition of 'bad' was probably different then most. Absolutely nothing unusual had been happening lately. Even the Kuno family hadn't made an appearance for a week. A clear sign of impending doom. It was for this reason he'd felt relief when Akane had cried 'pervert' and punched him into the stratosphere. The looming disaster was finally going to arrive.

_What'll it be this time? Prince from some magical kingdom no one heard of? Another ghost cat? Maybe a cursed scroll or demon. Hope it's not Pantyhose, don't feel like fighting him right now. _He looked down, and saw a very familiar fountain where he was going to land. Naturally. With a skill born of obsessive training Ranma flipped himself over in mid-air. He bent his knees, ready to roll or push off to cushion impact. It was still going to hurt, but that and reinforcing his body with chi would avoid too much injury.

The impact with shallow water and stone had hurt about as much as he expected. Landing in this fountain wasn't exactly a new experience. The faint tingling sensation informed Ranma of his curse being activated. And then two teenage girls pulled Ranma out of the broken fountain. _They look cu... Crap, there's five of them. What'd pops sell me for this time?_

Five girls, for most of them their chi nearly non-existent. And yet he could sense Power coming from them. Two blonds, one with hair down to her waist and the other with twin ponytails that looked vaguely like rabbit ears. One with long raven black hair, another with short bluish black hair. And then there was the one who radiated more raw power then the others. Her hair was a rich crimson. Her face was almost elfin, her ears pointed. Her eyes were a piercing turquoise. This girl, almost a woman was wearing an elegant gown and had a silver tiara upon her brow.

Over the years since coming to Nermia, Ranma had faced many challenges. Demons, dragons, minor kami, spirits, the list was quite long. So it should come as no surprise that she recognized the feel of raw magic. While most of the girls before him were equal to Herb in raw power at best, the princess (or so he assumed) was easily at the same level as Saffron.

"Arranged, or kidnapping?" Ranma asked finally. "And you did get the permits for your flying castle, ship, or whatever other magical means of transport you have right?"

The red head blinked. "Why does everyone here assume I have some sort of magic vehicle? Is there something I don't know?"

The one with bluish hair seemed to be reflexively reaching for something. The two blonds he noticed were chatting idly. The one with long strait hair seemed anxious about something. A quick look at her chi flow told her what. That girl had an inordinate amount of lust chi. No where near as much as one person Ranma knew, But unlike that other person, there was no perversion of the chi. She vowed not to be around this one as a guy.

The other two seemed more focused on watching the environment. Bodyguards apparently. Although the second blond was ill suited for such. Ranma could tell that one had no fighting skills, and less grace. The red head carried herself like a fighter, but not a trained one. Street fighting maybe. And in all four of them Ranma could see what seemed to be compelled devotion to the red head. Magic compulsions he had plenty of experience with. Both how they looked, felt, and how to break them. _Strange, the princess compel loyalty through will destroying magic, but doesn't want mindless servants. Seems to almost resent their devotion._

"I repeat, arranged or kidnapping?"

The red head finally registered the question. "Neither actually. I would like to hire you. Recent events convince me we need training, and you are the best. I can't offer you any money, however I can grant you control over your gift. Removing it I'm told is impossible, but I can give you greater control."

Ranma thought for a moment, something he normally didn't do. But with this many Powers before him it was a wise choice. "And who are you?"

The red head paused, tilting her head to the side. "Fine, I'll say it, so stop bugging me. I am Princess Jane of the house of Sidhe, heir to the throne of Elphame, And these are my," _pets, _Jane reflexively thought,"champions. Do we have a deal?"

_No cure? Still, control may be worth it. First time I got a choice. What could go wrong? _"Yup."

_**XxXxX**_

_This is hell..._ Usagi thought as she collapsed to the ground. If the youth had any say in the matter, she'd be at home sleeping, or at the Crown eating ice cream and playing video games. Not up in the mountains trying to walk across logs on her hands and being tossed out of trees. But Usagi didn't have a say in it. Jane had decided they needed proper training. Who was she to go against Jane's decision?

It just wasn't fair. And that Ranma was a mean taskmaster. He'd throw her into the freezing cold lake, or out of a tree at zero dark thirty every day. Made her 'spar' with him before she could eat breakfast. Usagi had come to decide 'spar' was another word for torture. After breakfast, the morning was usually spent either being thrown out of trees or walking on her hands with a heavy pack balanced on her feet.

After a light lunch which never was enough, he'd force Usagi to do basic kata for hours. He hadn't even begun showing them how to use their weapons yet. The only good thing in Usagi's mind was that she wasn't the only one being subjected to this torture. Her friends and mistress were just as tired at the end of each day.

_How does Ami manage to sleep in the tree branches without falling? It's much more comfortable to curl up among the roots. Wish Luna was here. _Her eyes closed, unable to stay open any longer. The next thing Usagi knew she was flying through the air. It was an uncontrolled flight. Again. As the lazy youth sank beneath the lake's surface she once more considered that she had to be in hell.

_**XxXxX**_

Ami awoke to a feeling of wind, and rough bark on hands. Then her feet connected with something. She finished swinging up onto the branch Ami used for a bed at night. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked down. This was in time to see her teacher hit the ground. He rolled easily, coming to his feet.

"Oh, morning Ranma."

"Nice moves," Ranma said. "Almost like you spent all your life in the trees."

Ami smiled mysteriously. "Sometimes it feels like I did.

Ranma grinned, and began to empty Ami's pack. He then filled it with rocks. Once finished he tossed it up to the genius. "Since you have such good balance already, put this on and practice jumping from that branch, to the ground, and back."

"Yes sensei," Ami groaned as she put on the now heavy pack.

It was a grueling task. The branch Ami liked to sleep on was half way up the tree. She couldn't jump that high to begin with. But now she had to make the commute up and down with a pack weighing a hundred pounds. She could barely move beneath it. Let alone jump. Yet Ranma insisted she jump. _What is this suppose to improve?_

She transformed before beginning the training exercise. Upon landing however a string of incredibly fast punches and kicks assaulted Ami. She collapsed to the ground from the pain. Standing in front of her was Ranma.

"No cheating. Do this without your magic."

_**XxXxX**_

Minako swung the length of chain at her opponent. The woman training her jumped over the low sweep, and brought a staff down at Minako's head. The girl leaned back, letting her chain's momentum wrap it around the staff. With a jerk Minako tried to disarm her sparring partner. The plan was doomed to fail however. Her opponent was stronger by far. Instead of removing the staff from the fight, Minako found herself drawn forward into a side kick.

"Better, but you rely too much on one tactic. Again."

_**XxXxX**_

Garnet's meditation was interrupted by a whistling sound. Without opening her eyes she reached out. Fingers closed around a rock that had been heading towards her. Still not looking, she spun in place, kicking the rock back towards where it came. The stone returned, she used a palm strike to redirect the stone. The back and forth exchange sped up.

For ten minutes Garnet and Ranma sent the same rock flying between each other. It's speed had increased to the point the stone was barely visible. The others had paused their sparring to observe. Finally it ended, but not by someone being struck. The rock being used simply broke apart from the strain. And still Garnet hadn't opened her eyes.

There was a faint scrape of metal on leather, then twin whistling sounds. Garnet leaned back, hands reaching for what she could feel approaching. As her fingers wrapped around the twin hilts the youth let the kinetic force draw her into a backflip. As Garnet moved into her first dagger kata her instructor smiled.

XxXxX

The former boy slowly sat up. Something had disturbed Jane's sleep, and she wanted to know what. What she saw brought a heartfelt laugh. Saotome Ranma was strung up between two trees. Thick vines had wrapped around the red headed woman's wrists and ankles. Her teacher it seemed had tried to wake Jane up in the usual manner.

"You don't have to return to that madhouse you know."

Ranma struggled against the vines even as she considered the words. "Yes, I do. It's a trap of pop's making. If I chose one, the others are dishonored. No matter who I chose, the others will try to kill the one I picked. If I leave, I lose my honor and dishonor everyone else."

Jane nodded, understanding his plight. "What if you had an honorable way out? A war is coming, and humanity will be caught in the crossfire. I need skilled retainers. Someone who can watch my back. Someone able to handle themselves no matter what happens. I need someone who will speak their mind, and isn't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. You have faced demons and gods. You've fought a dragon. And you still live. Will you, Saotome Ranma accept a position in my Court?

"I can't promise it will be easy. There will be danger. There is a chance you will never return. If you do return, you may be changed. Everyone you know could be long gone. It isn't a choice to make lightly. Just think my offer over."

XxXxX

The three months allotted for training were fast nearing an end. And Ranma wasn't sure how he felt about it. The five girls were a delight to teach. At least, once motivated they were. It still disturbed him that magic compulsion was used to enslave the four girls to their princess. He was heartened to know Jane didn't like that fact either.

The princess had confided to her one night about it. About how a child had used magic without understanding. About how Jane was the focus of that magic in this life, but couldn't negate it. This type of magic he'd not experienced before. Magic imbued in one's name seemed insane. But then Ranma looked at her own life. Attempts to ensnare her mind using drugs or magic were fairly routine.

_We go back tomorrow. Should I accept her offer? If I do, I may never return. Can I live with that? Can I live with never seeing Akane again?_ She thought about the years she'd spent with the Tendos. And the more Ranma thought about it, the less inclined she was to return. But honor dictated she had to. Or did it? Ranma's honor was all she had. Without that, there was nothing. But to serve royalty as bodyguard and adviser, wouldn't that satisfy honor?

_**Next time on Old Time Magic: Hey, where is Mamo-chan? Donno, I thought he was here already. Weird... Honor's Crossroad, a tale of two destinies**_

**Author Notes:**

Well here's a surprise. I hadn't thought Ranma himself would enter the picture. Bit as I thought about the next phase, I realized it had to happen. Who better to teach a bunch of magical girls how to fight and use their weapons? And who better to give him a way out then true nobility. Not that his problems will be solved.


	14. Chapter 13: Honor's Crossroad

The Tendo home had been the center of much insanity. Much of it could be laid at the feet of one man. Although this man was the root cause of it, others contributed. What others? First there was a boyish chef who ran a local restaurant. Next there was a trio of foreigners, a nearsighted boy, a purple haired girl, and an elderly woman of diminutive stature. Then there was a black piglet which always wore a bandana for reasons no one really knew. And finally there was a girl with short black hair and violent tendencies.

Currently they were all meeting in the Tendo's tea room. Eight months ago the focus of all their lives had vanished. The only clues at the time had been a shattered fountain, and Cologne's mysterious visitors on the day of Ranma's disappearance. There had been no sightings of any unusual objects in the sky. Nor was there any trail anyone could find. The young man simply had vanished.

Then the night previous a letter had found it's way into the hands of the main people in Ranma's life. Or at least, the people he simi-willingly associated with. And so today they were gathered, comparing notes. The letter Akane had received had made it abundantly clear that her father and his friend were not to show. Now, this normally wouldn't have mattered to her. The letter however had been quite unusual.

Upstairs, the middle Tendo was sitting in her room reading a letter. It had appeared on her lap three hours ago. It wasn't the first time she'd read it. When the letter had initially arrived Nabiki had done some research. And what she found made her alternately want to laugh and run screaming. All her plans, schemes, and scams were coming back to haunt her.

_To the Tendo Nabiki,_

_It has come to my attention that you have repeatedly wronged a member of my court. You have dishonored one of my people for your own gain. Your actions have encouraged a madman in his quest to slay a good man. For too long you have treated one of my own as property, ill used property at that. For these transgressions you will be punished. From when you receive this missive, you have three hours to ready your self. When I arrive your fate will be decided. Use your time well._

_Signed,_

_Princess Jane of the house of Sidhe,_

_Heir to the throne of Elphame_

The deadline had come, but no one had arrived. _Maybe it's a joke,_ Nabiki thought. Then her computer chimed. Turning on the moniter showed the middle Tendo sister two people stepping out of a circle of toadstools in the back yard. One she immediately recognized as Ranma in his cursed form. The other sent a chill down Nabiki's spine.

From the angle her camera had, the stranger didn't quite look human. The gown almost looked like it had been formed by oak leaves. There was no stitching evident. And when Nabiki zoomed in the camera, she could see the veins of each leaf. As well as stems from several poking out at odd angles. If it wasn't for the red hair, Nabiki would have sworn this woman was a spitting image of various Queen Titania paintings she'd seen. _Heir to the Elphame throne... I may be in trouble. That woman looks pissed._

Downstairs Akane was glaring at the various house guests. Even though there was no evidence, she'd become convinced one of her rivals had something to do with Ranma's disappearance. The fact that Shampoo and Ukyo had also been trying to find Ranma couldn't quite get past her fantasy. He'd ran off with one of his floozies, that had to be it. Never mind the fact that Akane's definition of 'floozy' would include herself.

"SWEETO!"

_**XxXxX**_

"Usagi, you're in charge till I get back." Jane held a hand up to forestall any argument. "Don't start, please. I don't need a pet, I need a friend. Besides, you have an easier time dealing with those annoying pests with the dragonfly wings."

**They are called pixies. They're just happy to see you.**

"I still can't believe I let myself get talked into coming here for further training. Between the trolls, caps, and goblins barely anything but protecting the forest can get done."

Usagi looked up from the cook fire and sighed. "But..."

"No buts. Ami, Rei, I'd like you two to keep an eye on the city. Tell Mina-chan she can return here for a while. If there's any trouble contact everyone immediately. And do take shifts. Getting worn out isn't a good thing. Wish we could find Makoto."

"What bout Mamo-chan?" Usagi pleeded.

"I'll look for the rose boy after Nermia. I'll also drop off everyone's letters with their families. Ready Ranma?"

Together they began to walk windershins around a small hill nine times. As they walked Jane focused on their destination. Bláthaigh had gone earlier ahead to deliver messages and prepare the way. Finally they emerged at the side of a tree. Jane followed the advise of her unseen mentor and shrouded their presence. The shroud was dropped with them standing in a faerie circle near the koi pond.

"Nabs probably knows we're here now." The young martial artist said. "The others too."

Almost without thought Jane asked the yard if she could sit. This prompted the grass in one spot to grow extremely fast. The blades wove together as they lengthened. Soon a simple chair had formed for her. It wasn't as nice as her throne, but still looked regal. Jane took her seat, a rose shaped silver scepter appearing in her hand. Ranma took position to her right and knelt respectfully.

"SWEETO!" Cried a dwarf of a man.

Before the ancient grandmaster could latch onto Jane's chest he found a foot impacting his face. Ranma glared at the old man, almost daring Happosai to try something. **The creature before you has stolen from nature. It is little more then a parasite. With each century of life it weakens your realm. Even your opposite despises such creatures.**__The information caused Jane to frown.

"Ranma-san, it is within my power to chastise this creature. It has disrupted the balance of nature in unforgivable ways. Since you have the most experience with it, what do you suggest?"

Ranma grinned. Knowing how she typically reacted he said"Your highness, remember that incident I told you about involving tornadoes?"

Jane had to suppress a wince at her title. "Ah, quite appropriate."

Jane raised her scepter and pointed it at Happosai. Raw magic rolled forth. The gnomish man tried to jump out of the way, but found the grass had entangled his feet. This held him in place just long enough for the beam to strike. **Interesting, instead of killing you block the siphon channels.** _Of course, I dislike killing. And this way each time this _thing_ uses it's stolen power it becomes closer to it's end. _**A wise decision, child.**

"You survive by stealing the life of others. For this crime I remove your ability to drain the life of women. I leave you with enough stolen life to live for a few years at least. Use it wisely, for you will not receive any more. With that taken care of, the rest of you have come to speak with me about Ranma-san, correct?"

_**XxXxX**_

Nabiki watched the events in the yard at first with some amusement. Her dread returned however quickly. After Happosai was dealt with (Nabiki wondered just what had happened) Ranma had resumed kneeling by the makeshift throne. Shampoo emerged from the house yelling about obstacles being for killing, again. Her exotic mace swung down. Rather then Ranma intercepting, this strange woman reached up and grabbed Shampoo's wrist. Quickly Nabiki turned up the gain on the microphones.

"That is enough. Elder, you may approach me." The stranger says.

"What have you done with Son-In-Law, your highness?" Cologne asks.

"I have done nothing more then offer a position as my adviser, teacher, and captain of my guard." The stranger replies. "Would you care to explain why you and your granddaughter persist in trying to enslave one of my people?"

The amazon matriarch backs away at the accusation. Cautiously she asked "What 'people' is this?"

Nabiki turned down the sound and thought. Whoever this woman was, it was clear she considered herself a ruler of some sort. It was equally clear she considered Ranma one of her subjects, possibly a retainer. That Ranma accepted the belief was disturbing. That he showed respect to this woman was alarming.

Seeing Akane attempt another of her 'pound the pervert' attacks on Ranma proved amusing. The boy just casually rolled to the side, turned to say something to the stranger, then backed up. The stranger then calmly handed a piece of dried meat to Akane. The incongruity shocked her sister out of the rage. What ever was said to Ukyo left her in tears. Beyond that, Nabiki found herself unable to view the events.

Her computer screen had gone dark. A giggle caused Nabiki to look behind the tower. There she saw that the power cord was cut in two, with ice on both ends of the cut. "Somebody in trouble!" Sang a unseen voice. "Princess wanna see now." _Princess... I really don't like this. Either I'm going crazy, or I'm in serious trouble._

_**XxXxX**_

A woman with a pageboy haircut emerged from the house. Seeing her, Jane smiled coolly. "Good of you to come when requested, Tendo. I understand you have some mushrooms taken from my lands. Bláthaigh, would you be so kind as to retrieve them? They should be beneath Tendo's bed. Thank you. Now Tendo, my people have a tradition which I am not very fond of. In your case, I think it's appropriate."

Unseen, the frost pixie returned to Nabiki's room. She searched for a while, then finally found the pan the desired mushrooms were growing in. Grabbing it, she flew back. Once in the presence of her royalty once more, Bláthaigh handed the pan to Jane.

"What tradition is that?" Nabiki asked. Seeing the tray of age mushrooms caused her to wince visibly.

"In the past, when a family slighted my people it was customary to take a newborn baby as punishment. This baby would have the sole purpose of keeping my people amused in any way desired. Their life was no longer their own. Ranma-San, do you approve of this punishment?"

Nabiki started to relax. There was no way that Ranma would agree to this. Absolutely no way. He had serious issues with anything that deprived free will. Nabiki was safe, and knew it.

"Depends," Ranma said. "What would happen to her?"

The stranger thought for a moment. "I was thinking of giving her to those pests near the throne. Pixies I think they're called. That should teach her the value of others. When old enough, if she truely learned her lesson the girl will be returned."

Jane examined the mushrooms in the tray. Finding one that was an inch tall, she picked it. Standing, the young ruler approached Nabiki.

"And if I disagree with your punishment?"

Jane pondered. "Then she merely has to eat one mushroom. Nothing else. But I doubt that alone is enough to curb her greed."

Nabiki's panic returned full force. Becoming a helpless baby, or becoming a helpless baby at the mercy of an unknown fate. The choices were not to her liking. The fact that Ranma was seriously considering the options didn't help any.

"Guess it's ok, long as she isn't hurt."

Her fate sealed, Nabiki found a mushroom being forced into her mouth. Reluctantly she chewed and swallowed it. Then her body began to shrink. She retained full awareness however. The princess lifted Nabiki and looked the child in the eyes.

"For the wrongs committed against my people, you are taken by Faerie. The laws of Man no longer apply to you. But the exchange must be equal." Jane looked up, and saw Kasumi. "Normally such an exchange was done in secret. I don't work that way. Tonight a replacement will be brought to your home. I bid you to raise her well."

Jane turned back to Ranma, a grim smile on her lips. "Now Ranma-San, what is your choice? I offer you a place in my court. Accept or not, you will still call me your queen one day. Your life however is your own. Come with me, and know you are an honored member of my court. Stay, and you may deal with your problems as you will."

"For now, let me try." Ranma said. "If in one year things don't improve, then I'll accept the job. Sides, someone has ta explain to Pops and Mr Tendo what happened."

Nodding her assent, Jane balanced the now infant Nabiki in one arm. With her other hand she dumped out the tray of mushrooms. Since they needed darkness to grow, there was little chance of them surviving in the yard. Even so the young princess used a little of the magic she'd learned to kill the mushrooms. Doing so felt wrong, but it was safer then leaving them behind. With her diminutive mentor following, Jane walked windershins around the tree. Upon the ninth time around the tree they vanished.

That night Kasumi found a baby on her bed. Along with the baby was a note.

_Tendo Matriarch,_

_I entrust this child in your capable care. Raise her like she was your own flesh and blood. Little Nabiki will need your love and guidance._

_Signed,_

_Jane_

_**Next time on That Old Time Magic: Mamo-Chan? What's wrong with you meatball head, stop obsessing. But my mamo-chan... The twin chains of fate; Legacy of the Earth**_

**Author Note:**

And so Ranma's part in the drama ends. Perhaps I'll do a one shot later dealing with what happened to Akane and Shampoo. Is Nabiki's fate justified? Maybe, maybe not. But it is poetic for someone who uses others to become little more then a pet them self.

I have an insane update speed? Really? I just like to publish once I have a chapter finished. And I work on my stories almost every day. As always, I appreciate people pointing out spelling or grammar errors. I try to go back over and fix things myself, but if you notice one feel free to correct me.


	15. Chapter 14: The twin chains of fate

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I miss you, I really do. If I could, I'd come home in a heartbeat. But I can't. My life belongs to another, always has. And she needs me here. Maybe someday, if she allows me. But I don't know how long that could be. I hate her, I love her. But there's nothing I can do. What ever she wants, I have to give it to her. It's confusing at times. You know that?_

_Since I may never be able to see you again, I want you to know some things. Hopefully that will make it easier. Hopefully you can feel proud of me. Mistress has me doing important things. Saving the world things. But that's not really new for me. Remember when I brought home Luna? Well, that night I found out I'm not who I thought I was._

_A long time ago, not sure how long, there was an honest to kami magic kingdom. It stretched the entire solar system. Maybe further, not sure. And I was the princess of that kingdom. My mom was the queen, ruler of kami knows how big a kingdom. At least she was._

_Then this woman named Beryl attacked. She sacrificed almost everyone on earth to make an unbeatable army. She killed everyone mom. Everyone I knew, everyone I cared about. My mom, the queen managed to stop the evil woman finally, but it was all gone. Mom sent me and my friends into the future._

_I didn't know any of that though. Not at first. Luna just told me about the kingdom and it's fall. She said I was a defender of love and justice. Me, Sailor Moon. Imagine that mom. It was really scary at first. Every time a monster attacked, I had to fight it. I'm really glad the others showed up. If they weren't there I'd have died for sure._

_But I'm not alone. My friends have stood beside me. Still do even. We managed to stop the evil woman. Everyone's safe, or so I thought. Then I found Her. Mistress, and it all started coming back. A horrible war won at great cost. And my princess, my mistress... my owner. I'm sorry mom, but I can't come back. War is looming again, and Mistress needs me. Even if I wanted to abandon her, I can't. I belong to her._

_I wish I could see you and Luna again. And Mamo-chan. I miss him. I haven't seen him since the day Mistress almost died. If you do see him, could you have my boyfriend visit the park? If he's there at noon, Mistress says she can have someone guide him to me. Tell him to bring Luna. Mistress wants to meet Luna._

_Love,_

_Usagi_

_**XxXxX**_

Mamoru sighed in his apartment. One year had passed since the senshi had vanished. One year since the rose had been taken by that Knight Rose. The significance of that event still eluded him. For months a new group of magical warriors had appeared. Warriors who preferred to fight in melee for the most part. They kept spouting something about protecting the balance of nature.

In his hand was a copy of a letter. It's contents were hard to understand. Could he trust it, or was this a trick? Each week he approached the park. And each time something stopped him. Mamoru wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Those 'flower knights' in the news looked vaguely familiar. And what about the rose? It had always been the source of his power, hadn't it?

The thing that worried him the most though was Usagi. She'd never exactly been brave. But the girl had a quiet strength. It was what allowed a clumsy crybaby to fight evil. What allowed her to defeat Beryl. Reading the letter, he felt that strength had been robbed from her. And he didn't know if he could handle seeing that. They had just started to admit their feelings for each other.

Where were they? He'd looked everywhere for the senshi. He'd searched the entire city for Usagi. Once in a while he could feel her in danger. By the time he arrived however, she was gone once more. Mamoru could feel her now, but it was distant. Not danger, not exactly. But she needed him. Usagi needed him! Without thinking about it Mamoru was off. Soon a tuxedo clad figure was racing across the skyline.

_**XxXxX**_

Jane Fillmore sank into the throne wearily. She knew the girls wanted to see their families again. So did Jane in truth. It was just that too much had been happening. Someone had to be on watch at all time in case They tried attacking. The creatures attacked seemingly at random. And unlike Usagi, Jane didn't put trust in blind luck. Not anymore. She had someone monitor known mounds for trouble. Good thing the enemy couldn't send overwhelming numbers.

Something would have to be done though, and soon. Jane wasn't the only one who was tired. The girls were barely getting enough sleep as it was. For who knew how long they'd been all that stood between humanity and a grizzly death. Moral was getting low. And she knew it. This was a war of attrition, and Jane only had herself and four soldiers to fight it.

That Beryl woman Usagi had fought was an idiot. It was the only reason Jane could think of for what had happened. _Usa's lucky she didn't have to face daily fights before. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. We'll have to stop the war at the source. But how? Aww, that's cute. Who'd have thought watching those pests play with a baby would be so soothing._

Jane watched her 'subjects' as they teased the infant. It still sometimes bugged her that she'd kidnapped a human, but this one deserved it. And it wasn't permanent. Well, probably wasn't. Everything depended on the baby in question.

"Nabiki, I hope you do learn from this. Shit, what's this feeling?"

**That is the call of the hunt. When blows the horn King and Queen ride among their champions on the wyld hunt. You must go. **_It's a trap, it has to be. Why do I have to go?_** The hunt is a part of you, child. It is a renewal. Reason through instinct, gain through loss. On the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year there must always be a Hunt. In this there is no choice. In time you will understand.**

_**XxXxX**_

He had left the city behind an hour ago. In the distance he saw what could only be Usagi sitting on a log. As he got closer, he could see signs the girl had been crying. Without warning she jerked to her feet. The girl before him ran around a hill once, twice, more. On her fifth time around the hill Usagi became slightly harder to see. By the ninth trip around it she was gone entirely.

_What the?_ He thought, skidding to a stop. The hill looked normal. It felt normal too. The only odd thing about it was a nearby ring of toadstools. But that didn't seem very important. Mamoru began to pace around the hill. This mystery was confusing. And he couldn't feel the connection to Usagi anymore.

Soon he heard the sound of a crying baby. He headed off, attempting to locate the child. _No baby should be left alone in these woods._ When he saw a dozen six inch tall women hovering over a baby, the young man scowled. _Never saw yoma like that before. There's a lot of them too._ He looked around, noticing the entire wood seemed filled with the miniature women. And if he didn't know better, he'd have thought the baby was glaring angrily at them.

A man in his twenties stepped out from behind one of the trees. His manner of dress was sun cured leather breaches and a leather vest. While he looked young, the man's eyes gave the impression of great age.

"I greet you, traveler. I am Tom, and Tom is I. For those seeking answers I can not lie. So ask young man, and wisdom gain. But truth is harsh and can bring pain."

Mamoru blinked. Was this a new enemy? If so, it was a strange one. He'd not been attacked yet. Cautiously he asked "Why are those yoma tormenting a baby?"

Tom nodded and paused in thought."Of yoma I know not. Pixies delight but malice lack. Fun and play they have all day. Age rewound to wrong repay. From parent removed in fair exchange, role remade by change of fate."

The baby was lifted and carried off by the tiny women. As they started to move Mamoru began to charge them. He'd seen enough, and no longer was willing to let the yoma have their way. As he ran pinpricks struck him in the arms and legs. He felt his body grow numb, then knew no more.

"Alas, the folly of man again. To fight laws older then time. I too once fought against my place. Perhaps it's time for me to go. And face a world I've yet to know. But first to see her one more time, child taken and returned. An event with which my heart did yearn." Tom said sadly.

_**XxXxX**_

One by one they arrived in a clearing. Ten figures garbed in green and brown. Their faces were obscured by animal masks. Among them ran a dozen large canines. They were almost like wolves, but too big to be normal. The ten climbed up onto horses. One, a male with the face of a buck lifted a bone horn to his lips and blew.

A single haunting note reverberated through the forest. It's mournful sound a warning and promise. In it's wake the denizens fled. Many hid in treetops. A few slipped into the trees themselves. Those who had homes ran inside and locked the door. Even the wind seemed to pause and listen. Tonight death traveled the forest, and none were safe.

**Author Notes:**

What is the wyld hunt? In folklore the wyld hunt is a hunting party of the dead, or sometimes faerie, gods, or other supernatural entities. Myth suggests that sleepers could have their souls pulled from their body to join the hunt. It is a wild chase after those of wicked intent, usually. Those who witness it were said to be kidnapped, taken to the land of the dead. In faerie lore the wyld hunt is sometimes said to be lead by Oberon himself. Other times both king and queen. Still other legends indicate a group of neutral hunters compose the wyld hunt.

Another aspect of faerie lore involves the queen. According to myth the queen of faerie must pay a tithe to the underworld once every seven years. Tam Lim for example was a man who became the queen's lover. And he feared for his life, believing he would be the next tithe.


	16. Chapter 15: The twin chains of fate pt 2

Darkhero What Must Be Done

I'm not sure who you are referring to. If you mean how Nabiki held up to events, remember that the Tendo residence is weirdness central. And at no point in cannon did she ever bat an eye. At least not in the anime. I'd imagine after the ghost cat incident Nabiki did extensive research on what other supernatural elements could crop up in their lives. Thus learning that pissing off the rulers of Faerie is a Bad Idea. If you men her 'punishment', Jane Fillmore is a good person. She was reluctant to take a changeling to begin with, but felt Nabiki needs the chance to learn. While Nabiki isn't the direct cause of all Ranma's problems, she does tend to make matters worse to earn a few quick yen.

Narsil

I got a few surprises in mind for a certain rose throwing Kuno wannabe. The current arc will probably be far shorter then the first major one, but it's not ending just yet. I got a feeling Nabiki's part to play isn't over either. Not sure how yet though.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Twin Chains of Fate part 2**

Ok, so I'll admit to not always thinking things through. It's a bad habit of mine, and one I know I should break. But that's hard when you spent most of your life not even knowing who you are. Okay, so I'd done some pretty bone headed things in the past year and a half alone. Even gotten brainwashed by an evil demon summoning monster of a woman and sent to kill Usagi. The woman I...

Well, no I don't think I really love her. Guess it's more accurate to say I need her. Maybe in that other life it was love. But I'm not the same person, and neither is she. Yes though, I've done some really bone headed things of late. The latest of which was somehow following Usagi into some yoma infested forest. At least, I'm fairly sure they are yoma.

Maybe it had been a bad idea, but there was no way I'd let a yoma or twelve take off with a kid. Which is how I found myself laying face down in the grass. The cause of _that_ proved to be dozens of tiny arrows sticking out of me. Ouch. And they all had traces of faded magic.

It wasn't dark magic.

There wasn't the taint of the negaverse..It didn't feel like the senshi magic either. It wasn't from the silver millennium. It wasn't evil. It wasn't vodoo, or witchcraft. (how do I even know that?) It wasn't elemental In nature. It wasn't divine. It wasn't demonic, although how I know that I'm not too sure either.

It felt like the magic from my missing rose.

It's funny. That rose had been in my possession since I was but a kid. Never knew where it came from. But it never wilted. Never needed water. It was always pristine. All this time I'd been using it as a thrown weapon. And it always ended up back in my jacket's inner pocket. I could reach in there, and the rose was ready to be thrown once more. It tired me to throw it too often though.

Sometimes I wonder if it'd always been in my family. Or if I had it because of who I am. I remember now having it back before the fall too. It was impossible to leave behind, and a welcome presence in my life. That changed a year ago. My life long companion and trusty weapon abandoned me. That girl who goes on about the balance of nature somehow kept it. Who'd have guessed it was actually a whip. I never did.

But yeah, coming to this particular forest was a really bad idea. Now I had no clue how to get home. I was surrounded by yoma. I was hurt, even if not by much. And the sun was going down. The baby was gone. And I could hear the sound of baying dogs. They did not sound friendly in the least.

_**XxXxX**_

It was like a bad dream you can't wake up from. The girls had come to my aid. Yet their eyes were devoid of joy. And their cloths were different. Instead of the fuku style 'armor' they usually wore it was poorly tanned leather breaches and tunics. My gown had somehow been replaced by the same type of clothing. I almost didn't recognize them with those horrid animal masks on.

Somehow I knew I too wore one. It didn't feel like it though. Vision wasn't restricted or anything. There was no additional weight either. Almost as if it was a natural part of my head. Not entirely sure where the quiver at my side had come from. Or where the bow slung across my shoulder heralded from. I saw the others too had unfamiliar weapons. And yet, I knew I was a crack shot with this bow.

My body moved almost of it's own violation. A midnight black stallion stood there, and I climbed into the saddle. We weren't the only ones there. One of them blew on a horn. It's sound chilled me to the bone. Yet at the same time it excited me.

"Find us prey worthy of the hunt."

It was my voice. But it wasn't me speaking. Yet it was me, and I knew it was me. As the hounds took off we followed after. The thrill of the chase was exhilarating. Never had I felt so alive. Successful or not, the result didn't matter. Just the hunt it's self. Dimly I wondered just what we were hunting. But didn't really care.

_**XxXxX**_

The hounds were getting closer. Then the first of them burst through the bushes. They were big. Easily the size of a small pony. And there were a lot of them. Blood drained from my face as I realized what I was facing. Every fiber of my being told me to run, and run fast. To run like my life depended on it.

My legs wouldn't work. Like a deer caught in headlights, all I could do was stare at the approaching pack. Then horses leaped over the bushes. Ten of them, each with a rider which could inspire nightmares. With heads of beasts and gleaming steel they were fast approaching.

A female with a thorny crown drew back her bow, even as her male counterpart drew a strait sword of European design. Still my legs refused to work. Was it some sort of magic attack? Or just raw fear? At the time I didn't know. It wasn't until an arrow struck me in the left arm that my legs worked. They were going to kill me, and without backup they probably could.

I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and ran for all I was worth. The cane with concealed sword was forgotten in hand. As I ran it seemed every twig and rock tried to trip me. Incessant barking told me they were still on my trail. Not that it was probably hard to track me. If there was a low hanging branch, I ran into it. A thorny bush, it was in my way.

My arm hurt. My legs were getting sore. My lungs were on fire. Yet I didn't dare stop. After a near miss from an arrow, I began to weave side to side. Probably was a mistake since it slowed down how fast I covered ground. That was marginally better then being killed by those archers.

Pain lanced through my right leg as a second shaft found it's mark. The leg nearly gave out then and there. I knew I was done for. And my pursuers knew it too. Another arrow caught me in the hip. Standing was impossible. Maybe if I'd stood my ground initially things would have gone differently. But I could see the end fast approaching. One of them, the male with a crown dismounted and approached me. His blade lifted.

Then a familiar voice spoke "Hold, Highness. This one is denied us."

It was Usagi, I was sure of it. The woman who had just crippled me was Usagi.. It seemed impossible. The Usagi I knew would never be doing this. But that was her voice. And I could swear I heard disappointment in her voice. Then another of the girls spoke, and I could swear she sounded like the shrine maiden. She seemed in a trance.

"Beware the trickster lost in time. Watch for the keeper of life. When past becomes future and prince becomes king blood will flow. Beware the trickster's return."

He stopped mid-swing, the blade almost at my neck. I'm not ashamed to say that I lost control of my bowls at that moment. As they rode off I couldn't help but shake in fear. That had been extremely close. Never before had I felt such mortal terror. With all my power, I was little more then prey to them. Not that I'd used my powers for much. Fancy speeches and throwing a rose isn't exactly impressive in a fight.

Recap, In strange forest, surrounded by yoma of unknown type, completely lost, no clue how to get back to Tokyo, and seriously injured by psychopaths with bows who just may be friends. My day was really beginning to suck. So of course I discovered the arrows were barbed and refused to come out. At least the bleeding had stopped. Until I could get the arrows out though, that was all that would happen. If the hunting party returned, there was nothing I could do about it.

_**XxXxX**_

It was early morning by the time I returned to the throne. The girls had gone their separate ways. Usagi and Minako returned to their posts, and the others to their current homes. Me, I still didn't have any real place to call home. Not here at least. The stupid gown was back though. And the throne clearing at least was familiar to me.

Memories of the night kept racing through my mind. Of the young man I gleefully had tried to kill. And of the woman who I pinned down as she was disemboweled. There was blood on my hands now. It scared me a little that I felt no guilt. While my body was tired, my spirit felt refreshed after the night's events.

At the foot of the throne was a disturbingly familiar figure. There was so much blood that I couldn't identify who it was. Not at first. I just knew this person was male, and still alive. As I knelt beside the man, I realized who he was. The first prey. The one denied. My hand went to his thigh, where the first arrow had pierced flesh. Where I had shot him.

No regret came. No sorrow, other then knowledge that he had been denied me. Why couldn't I feel remorse? **Because you are not human. This is not an act of wrong.** The voice within me said. Everything had changed. The humanity I had been holding on to got swept away by what happened. How could I call myself human when I'd delighted in hunting down and killing someone.

Something told me it would happen again, and again. What was worse, I looked forward to the next time. For now though, I vowed to try saving this man's life. No matter how hard I tried though, the arrows refused to come out. **They aren't suppose to be removable. Come to think of it, this is the first time someone has lived though the wyld hunt after being caught.**

The voice didn't help any. And there had to be a way. But nothing Jane could think of was working. Then she smiled. Calling for one of the pixies in the area, she sent him to fetch Usagi. _Maybe that crystal thingamagig can help. Ami did say it had brought her back from the dead once after all._ Jane slumped back into her throne to wait.

_**XxXxX**_

In a place of endless mists two people sat and talked. One was an ageless young woman with rich green hair and a tanned complexion. The other was a teenage girl with short brown hair. It had once been longer, but the girl had decided to cut it weeks ago. The two were tending a oak sapling.

"Any ideas on how to convince her, Setsuna?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Not really, this isn't something that I had planned after all. What about you Makoto?"

Just then a stone archway with intricately detailed metal doors started to chime. The two females turned to the gate, and stared at it. Makoto sighed and transformed. Once finished she called up the time staff and approached the gateway. _What is it now, another future version of Sets coming to chew me out over 'ruining crystal tokyo? I'm getting tired of those suck up women. It's not my fault she decided to retire in this timeline. Nor is it my fault 'crystal tokyo' isn't an option here. Not that I mind. The forest kingdom seems a better future then crystal tokyo. Wish I could get more then a general view of how things get there. Oh well, guess the fun will be in the journey._

Instead of a visitor, Makoto found an alert. The future she was suppose to safeguard was in jeopardy. It seemed without Sailor Moon, something really bad would happen. But the gate wouldn't show her what. And it looked like Usagi wouldn't become Sailor Moon without outside intervention.

"Okay, so where is she? Hmm, a hill just outside of Nermia... Wait, since when did Usagi practice martial arts? And who could put up with her enough to teach her?"

In a school known for frequent property destruction and exploding pineapples, a teenage boy with black hair held in a pigtail sneezed.

_**Next time on That Old Time Magic: Waaaah! He's gonna hate me! Usagi, calm down. He'll never forgive me! Usagi... WAAAAAH! USAGI, SHUT UP! Twin chains of fate: a magical wish**_

**Author Notes:**

Sorry bout the 'random' first person bit. For this chapter I felt it would be good to switch between Momoru's POV and Jane's POV. Which I realize can be a bit confusing. Anyway, the Twin Chains of Fate arc should be wrapping up within a chapter or two, I think.


	17. Chapter 16: The twin chains of fate pt 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Twin Chains of Fate part 3**

It was evening when Usagi first noticed there was a visitor. Most of the day had been spent trying to distract herself from a horror of her own doing. The man she loved was hurt badly, probably dead. And it was her that fired the arrow which crippled him. _I was going to cheerfully watch him die... Only a compulsion stopped that man._

It wasn't the first time that day she'd reflected on the night's events. When the dawn had finally come Usagi had wanted nothing more then to search for Mamoru. But no, she'd been told to return to this post. Sure it was important. But Usagi's heart was torn. And so she'd done something no one would ever have expected. Usagi had willingly trained.

Even to her it was a strange turn of events. If someone had told her a few months ago she'd practice katas in order to stay focused, she'd have called them crazy. If they said Usagi would be responsible for the death of an innocent, she'd have been horrified at the idea. And yet not more then fourteen hours ago she'd done just that. And it wasn't the person that killed that scared her. No, it was the person she almost let die, and the fact she'd been disappointed at letting Mamoru live at the time.

So here she was, trying valiantly to start a camp fire and waiting for Rei, or rather Garnet as she preferred being called now, to wake up. A glance back at the hill that doubled as their home when on post still showed no sign of Usagi's friend. That too was a constant surprise to her. The fact they knew a couple faeries who let Usagi and Garnet sleep in their mound. Not to mention the recently discovered ability to reduce their size when powered up.

Not that she or any of her friends bothered powering down very often anymore. None of them felt it worth the effort. When off duty, sure. The glade was safe enough to risk it. But not when on earth. Besides which, Usagi had learned the hard way she had to be powered up to return to the glade. Only if she had a guide could she do so normally.

A snapping twig caused Usagi to spin on high alert. Her clover staff appeared in her hands and was brought to the ready with a quick twirl. Too often sudden noises meant another attack. And already Usagi had become a veteran warrior. The almost daily combat however was wearing even her normally irrepressible spirit down.

For every five people she was in time to save, there was almost always someone she arrived too late to help. It was for this reason Usagi had begged Ami to back-trail where the attacks came from. The intruder hadn't shown themselves yet. So Usagi decided to call out a challenge.

"Show yourself. If friend I offer the hospitality of my queen. If foe of man, know you face Knight Shellflower and shall go no further."

From the bushes emerged a face Usagi hadn't seen in a while. Not since the night her life turned upside down for the second time. A friend who'd seemed to vanish from the face of the earth on that same day. And now here she was, dressed in the same sailor fuku she'd worn in the assault on the Dark Kingdom. Only now Makoto had a key shaped staff in hand.

And the senshi of Jupiter had a sense of agelessness to her now. Nothing physical had changed. But her eyes had begun to show the pain of seeing too much. It was something Usagi had seen once before in another life. But she couldn't quite remember who or when. That staff also tickled her memory.

"Hey there, Mako-chain. Where have you been?" Usagi asked as she lowered the staff.

"Just been busy with something important," Makoto replied. "I'm actually here on business. Do you still have the crystal? The world still needs the sailor senshi. It still needs Sailor Moon. And without it, you wont be able to stand up against the things coming."

_**XxXxX**_

_Elsewhere_

In a place of fluid dimensions, the strongest will reigns supreme. And to one who walks such a place like a old familiar road, such will can at times boarder on divine. To do so alone and unarmed was something even gods tended to avoid doing. There were dangers in this bizarre place which worried even them.

The short Asian woman walking down a teal brick road wasn't a deity. And on a good day she realized it. On an average day she believed herself to be an avatar of Morpheus or Lady Nox, it varied. On an bad day she was firmly convinced she was not only a goddess, but the undisputed ruler of the place she called home.

Not that she was completely wrong about that. In the woman's own little corner of this realm she was the undisputed ruler. But the woman wasn't in her residence at the moment. She was striding down an emerald pathway through an unending forest. On either side of the pathway grew lollipops and candy canes.

She stood five foot four inches tall. Her raven black hair was kept in a pony tail that draped across her shoulder and down between her pert breasts and to her stomach. The woman's complexion was flawless. Her dress was that of a very traditional kimono. Her piercing blue eyes took in all around her. The woman's name had been forgotten long ago. In this current age those who knew her called the woman Dream Chyld. It was a good enough name to go by for another few decades.

Chyld had always been a traveler, even in the formative years of her long life. So when she'd discovered the near endless expanses of the dream world, as a youth she'd never looked back. That had been over seven hundred years old. She had been a wanderer, a seer, a messenger of the gods. And more recently, a champion. A role which still amused Chyld.

As to why she was currently walking along this little stretch of the worlds of dream, that was because she'd been asked to meet with someone. And the meeting place was just up ahead. To anyone unaccustomed to the dream lands, a castle appearing out of nowhere would be a surprise. To Chyld however it was perfectly normal. The castle had likely only just been crafted by her host.

Judging from the size of the castle, Chyld guessed the invite had come from someone powerful. Maybe even as powerful as she was. But that seemed doubtful. On closer inspection the castle it's self proved to be made of sponge cake bricks with candy glass windows. A fact which fit the general surundings.

"I wonder who it is? Judging from all the candy, I would assume a child. But I've yet to see any personae. Huh, no entrance? An abused child maybe. Curiouser and curiouser she said as she entered the rabbit hole."

With a bit of concentration Chyld caused a wooden door to appear in the wall before her. She opened the new entrance and stepped through into what appeared to be a crystal palace. Chyld raised an eyebrow at this change of scenery, but otherwise didn't react. There was a table nearby, and on it a single sheet of parchment. Parchment which was glowing.

"Huh, guess that's important. I better read it then."

_**Dream Chyld,**_

_**Your aid is requested in a delicate matter. Events are transpiring in the waking world which can have dire consequences if not handled right. This world is at a crossroad once more. If a child does not reclaim her second birthright a darkness will fall which will not lift till the next cycle. If she abandons her first birthright others will follow and the age of Man is doomed. **_

_**The dream you are in belongs to one of my allies. Through her you may find the one you seek. Guide her to the right choice. But know it must be a choice. No one may force the princess moon. I do not ask this for free. In exchange for your service, I will lend my aid two years from now when you need it most.**_

_**With regards,**_

_**Lady of Twilight**_

_**XxXxX**_

_Forest outside of Nermia_

Usagi looked at her friend like she'd grown two heads. About to speak, a throat clearing caused the young blond to spin, staff once more at the ready. Instead of the expected monster, she found a short woman from another age. This woman's eyes spoke of age far beyond her apparent years. Where this woman had come from was anybody's guess. As well as who she was.

"Who are you?" The knight of flowers demanded.

"I have gone by many names. In this day and age however I am known as Dream Chyld, champion of justice and messenger of the gods. The guardian of time is right though. There is a darkness coming. And I am here to offer advice."

Kino Makoto blinked upon realizing this newcomer somehow knew her new role. "What is there to advise about? The senshi are needed."

Usagi started to cry. "But I can't..."

The mystery woman smiled mysteriously. "Things are never as they seem Jupiter. And no one may force this choice." Dream Chyld turned to Usagi. "I know you now. Many times have I visited your dreams. I have seen your hopes, your fears, and your desires. I have paid witness you your greatest victories, and worst failures in this life.

"Twice now you have been thrust into a responsibility without any choice. And you have done your best. But I have it on good authority the duties you have taken up are not suppose to be forced. In this life have you ever been offered the chance to be Sailor Moon, or to just live a normal life? Were you given a choice about being a flower knight, or just granted the powers? Being a magic warrior is something one must chose for themselves when offered. Especially for you and most of your friends."

Makoto noticed that Usagi was standing there stunned. "What do you mean by 'most' of her friends?"

"Just that Guardian," Chyld said. "When you chose to accept your post you did so with full knowledge what you were getting into. Things were explained to you, and you could have refused. In times to come it may be cold comfort, but it was your choice to spend all eternity guarding the gates."

"Wait... eternity? No one said anything about that!"

Usagi for her part was still trying to process the information overload. _I have a choice?_ The thought was strange. Since Luna had first turned up in her room the girl hadn't been given a choice in anything important. First she was thrust kicking and screaming into saving the world. Then her friend Jane's heritage was revealed and once more Usagi had been thrust into the front lines of a war.

"Of course you have a choice," Child said as if she'd read Usagi's mind. "But what ever you chose, there is a price to pay. You can stay in your queen's guard as you are now, but you'll live a life of conflict till the day you die. But you would lack the ability to fight some dangers. The world would be denied the protection the Senshi offer.

You could chose to claim only the heritage of your former life as a princess, but in time you would be forced to rule. You would be free from your queen, in this life at least. However life and death decisions would be yours to make, and no others. And in time you would fail. Your queen would likely perish eventually, and you would be faced with an invasion which you are ill prepared for.

You could also fight for 'love an justice' as a moon warrior while staying in your queen's service, but again you will live a life of conflict till your end. You would never be free to make decisions of your own. But you would be able to face all threats that come your way.

Or you could renounce all ties to former lives. You could live a normal life, but you would abandon man to the fate others would inflict upon it. Your life would be a short one, and still the servant of your queen. But you would not be forced to fight.

"The choice is yours, and yours alone. I am not here to make it for you. Only to give you a full view of what the choices entail. Because of who you are moon princess, you must decide not just for yourself, but the others too. Should you abandon the kingdom of Moon, the Senshi will be no more. But they will follow whatever you decide. You Usagi are the heart of your group. You are the glue that holds them together, and your friends will most likely follow your lead."

_My choice? I can choose? But I'm not allowed to make important decisions, am I?_ Usagi thought in shock. _But if so, I could live a normal life! I could finally be just a normal teenager. It's what I've wanted since everything started. Just having to worry about boys, school, bleh, and food. That would be divine. I didn't want this. I still don't want it. Kami, I'm so tired of fighting._

"I'll be honest with you," Chyld continued. "You and your friends aren't the world's only protectors. Nor are you the strongest of it's protectors. You are however ideally situated to deal with global threats which begin in this area of the world. You also are suited best to dealing with such threats before they become strong enough to actually threaten the world.

"For instance, I know a man who can go toe to toe with a few gods in a fist fight. He's been one of this world's protectors since the late forties. And yet if he'd tried dealing with the demon invasion you faced a year ago he would have died in the first battle. For all his power and skill, he has no protection from life draining magics.

"If you walk away then the chances of something in this area of the world destroying it go up dramatically. But no one would fault you for quitting. Some have heroism thrust upon them with no choice given. But when the calling demands the sacrifices yours does, the gods demand the choice be made willingly."

Once again it was as if this woman could read Usagi's mind. _"That is because I can. I just normally chose not to do so with people." _The voice had not come from anyone around her. Instead Usagi heard it within her mind. But it was this strange woman's voice. A fact which startled Usagi.

"I wish I knew what would happen if I had a normal life."

Dream Chyld found herself rising into the air as a white glow surrounded her. A trio of markings shaped like a z within a bubble appeared on her face, one on her forehead and one beneath each eye. Chyld's face turned to the sky, and an ethereal voice spoke.

"**Wish has been approved."**

**Author Notes:**

Some elements from the world setting I use for Heroes Unlimited games I run. A few elements actually. I previously had referred to Rei as a 'dancer of dreams'. This is a reference to the Dream Dancer psychic character class in Palladium Books's Between The Shadows source book. A Nightbane book, but the palladium system is fairly interchangeable for the various games. Nightbane and the superhero game can easily be combined.

A dream dancer is a psychic who's powers revolve around the dream worlds. Specifically their powers revolve around being able to physically live in the dream worlds, and alter their own appearance and physical capabilities while there. Thus while in the dream worlds Rei has a great deal of control over her appearance and strength/speed, but nothing else about her surroundings. She merely can live there.

Dream Chyld however is a different story. She is a Dream Maker, another dream psychic from the same book. And a high level one at that. Dream Makers can do everything a dream dancer can, and so much more. They can open portals to the waking world, allowing others to physically enter the land of dreams. They can alter the very reality of a dream world to suit their whim. Even kill someone via their dreams.

In short, a dream maker is an extremely powerful person within the land of dreams. Their raw power rivals that of gods. In fact, even gods need to watch their back in the dream world, for a dream maker could temporarily negate any and all of a god's abilities while within a dream. But this power comes with a price. The more powerful a dream maker, the more likely they are insane. The oldest, and most powerful among them can be dangerous to be around due to said insanity.

The character Freddy Kruger from the Nightmare on Elm Street movies is a prime example of an evil dream maker.

Dream Chyld is a character I played for years. And she's lucky. The only permanent insanity she developed was the belief she is a goddess/avatar of a dream god. Of course, that insanity means that on a bad day, it can be dangerous to be around her. Especially if she feels slighted while believing herself to be a goddess.

But what's this? Is her delusion true? Well now, that would be telling.


	18. Chapter 17: The twin chains of fate pt 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Twin Chains of Fate part 4**

In the town of Nekomi there is an old temple. The temple it's self was rather unremarkable. The most notable thing about it was that it was used as a home for four individuals. Even this though wasn't really that special. If one knew the nature of those inhabitants however they would change their mind.

There were few neighbors. That was mostly because those who use to live nearby moved away for safety. On any given day something strange tended to happen. And sometimes explosions rocked the area. Then there was the occasional freak lightning strike. On this day nothing too strange was going on. Two of the house mates were out for the week.

The peace was shattered by a series of loud 'thud' sounds. The source proved to be a child with black hair slamming a large war hammer into the ground as she ran. A woman with dark skin and silver hair watched in amusement. Urd thought it rather humorous to watch her youngest sister trying to debug the air. And best of all, it wasn't her doing.

That honor went to the strangest being a goddess had ever seen. It was one foot tall, and maybe male or female. Gender was nearly impossible to tell. It's skin was covered in fine fur, as well as scales. The legs looked like insect legs, while the arms were those of a primate. It had the lower body of a dog, and the upper body of a bird. For wings were were three sets. One set of bat wings, one set of bird wings, and a set of dragonfly wings as well. The creature's head was a strange fusion between an ant and a human.

"So, tell me more of these dream travelers?" Urd said to the creature.

"Notthetime," the entity said in it's rapid speech. "Ladysayyoubebusysoon."

It was about then that the phone rang. Since no one else was going for it, Urd answered. Moments later she had called her youngest sister over. The youth listened for a minute, then blinked. The girl shook her head and frowned. She then turned back to the silver haired woman.

"Father wants to speak with you now."

Urd accepted the phone, and listened. "A new goddess? How? Self made? Is that possible? Why me? Oh... And you want me to... what?"

_Fae, I seriously dislike fae, _Urd thought._ Almost as much trouble as system bugs. Guess I should get this started then. Who ever heard of a human making themselves a goddess by belief they are one? Let alone a faerie goddess._ She started for the door, then noticed the younger one was also coming. Father had told her transport would be in the yard.

"Where ya going squirt?"

"Some new goddess needs help with a wish," the child said.

_**XxXxX**_

Usagi was enveloped in a wave of darkness. Then she knew no more. Eventually light returned. Some time after that life awakened in a blond haired teenager. Looking around, the girl found herself in an endless forest. It was familiar. Memories ancient and new spoke of it. It was where she belonged. Where she would die, Usagi knew that. This was... home.

But something was wrong. The forest was too quiet. The chirping of birds was absent. As too was the giggling of sprites and pixies. Where was the elfin music she so enjoyed listening to? The rustling of leaves as fawns played was also gone. The silence was extremely unnerving. It was the silence of the grave. A thought that disturbed the girl.

After wandering for almost an hour Usagi came across a wooden throne. It was broken, but still serviceable. A good thing since her friend Jane was slumped in the once regal seat. Her (mistress) friend had clearly been crying. The rose shaped scepter lay on the ground, broken in two. The gown of leaves was in tatters too. Her (owner) friend's tiara was missing.

A breeze finally brought to attention the fact Usagi herself was unclothed. Until then it hadn't even registered. Her state of undress felt completely natural. In truth, the idea of wearing cloths was what felt wrong. A quick glance showed that she had a golden tan. Almost like she'd spent years in the wilds with similar state of dress.

_I'm older,_ Usagi thought next. _When did that happen?_ There were three mounds, long since overgrown. Simple wooden crosses marked each mound. On the crosses Usagi could see names carved. Garnet, Minako, and Ami, were they buried here? What had happened? A closer look at Jane showed that she was missing one hand. Several nasty scars could be seen too.

"What happened?" the reluctant senshi asked.

"War," was all the answer she got at first. "Have you forgotten again dear one? If only I could do so. But no, I am constantly reminded of what is lost. And now I am a queen without a kingdom. Oberon wages war against his foes, and we two are all of humanity left behind. I tried my best, but no one would stand with me."

_Is this the price of a normal life? To see everyone I care about die, and be able to do nothing? I must see, I must know!_ Usagi fled the glade. It took days to find a working gateway. And hours after that to make the transition. The veil fought against her tooth and nail. What the youth found upon arriving on earth however left her stunned.

The city of Tokyo laid in ruins. Just in her immediate vicinity Usagi could see a plethora of skeletons, rotting flesh still lingering in places. As she walked, stumbled really, the youth saw the occasional person hiding in the shadows. But more then anything, she saw death. Nature was slowly reclaiming the ruins. Wrecked vehicles, both civilian and military, littered the streets.

"Was it worth all this?" Came a familiar voice from behind Usagi.

"Wha?"

"Was not fighting worth all this death? It could have been avoided. YOU could have stopped it." The speaker proved to be her friend Makoto.

"What... happened?" Usagi asked. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know. But she had to.

"Just the end of the world. A few still fight against the darkness, but they are outnumbered. The best of them long since gone. And in a few months, a year at most none of it will matter. The Silence is coming, and no one can stop it anymore. It all started here. And by the time anyone who could stop it noticed, it was too late."

"But... aren't there others? I thought that lady said more powerful champions are out there then I ever was."

"Those others fought valiantly. They fought threats from this world, and others. And when they finally noticed that Japan was falling to darkness, they tried to fight here too. And they are being overwhelmed. Do you really have meatballs for brains?

"We were the first line of defense. We were best suited to fight back this darkness. Sure we might have failed, but at least we would have tried. But you had to convince the others to stop struggling. You gave up. Was it worth it? Go back to hiding from reality. Go back to being a pet for a broken queen. I have a job to do trying to safeguard existence."

The venom in her voice was unmistakable. As well as a sadness. Tears started to fall from the reincarnated moon princess's eyes. The condemnation from her friend hurt. It hurt more then seeing all the destruction. It hurt more then seeing her friends graves. All this, her fault?

"But I'm so tired of fighting. I never wanted any of it. I just want to be normal."

Makoto sighed. "Normal was never in the cards for us. For any of us. But I know what you mean. You ran away, and this is the result. And now I have to run damage control. If it takes a million years, I have to try salvaging something from all this."

Usagi watched as her friend materialized a odd key shaped staff. Something from the staff was missing. But what she couldn't tell. It was then that Makoto vanished. Usagi sank to her knees, tears flowing like a river. Her grief was such that Usagi didn't notice when everything changed. The fact she was once more in the forest clearing near a Mound didn't register.

"That was one possible future, but a likely one for the path you contemplate." The voice belonged to a child with raven black hair.

Usagi looked around. There was Makoto, still with that strange key staff. The odd woman who had been talking with her earlier was there too. That woman was speaking with a silver haired and dark skinned woman. Then there was the child. Finally a one foot tall man wearing nothing but a fig leaf was hovering near her head. The pixie was the most normal seeming of all of them at the moment.

"How... how can one person matter that much?"

Makoto frowned. "Unlike Pluto, I don't look ahead in much detail. I just scan for major crisis events within the next year at most. I don't want to know too much of the future. But I've watched others save our world many times just within the last year. Your war is just one of many dangers.

"I've seen a group of men and women in America fight off an invasion from space. Also in America there is a woman who faced an eldrich horror just last week. In France a group of occultists stopped a vampire coven. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of people who risk everything daily to keep others safe. Half the major cities in some countries have at least one champion.

"But for whatever reason Japan just has us. You and our friends are Japan's only real line of defense. And goddesses such as Skuld here aren't allowed to interfere directly. It doesn't take much to see what happens if Japan falls. If you quit, who will step up? The Saotome boy would try, but he isn't protected like you are. Do you think he could have fought a yoma? Could anyone without your protection from being drained?

"But that's assuming they even noticed in time. How many times did we stumble across one of Beryl's plans by accident? How did you know the music store would be attacked by gremlins? You didn't, did you? You and Fillmore-san had gone to buy the newest Enya cd. Why did you pick that particular store? It was furthest from your house. We were drawn to them."


	19. Chapter 18: The twin chains of fate pt 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Twin Chains of Fate part 5**

It is said that in times of crossroad fate and destiny pause and even the gods hold their breath. Such moments were rare. It required something major to change in the timeline. While in each cycle minor differences were common, major changes rarely occurred. Especially ones which could affect the course of fate. Most people could have radically different lives without affecting the overall course of history.

In the grand scheme of things it mattered little if one world class martial artist married a chief, goddess, or was murdered. If someone is fated to pick up a curse, it rarely mattered what type of curse it was. Their impact on history would be negligible after all. Even the smallest pebble can make a big wave at times though. One phrase spoken in ignorance could have long reaching consequences.

A decision made by one could change the future that had been written in stone. A choice never offered could be the world's salvation, or damnation. It was rarely fair, and the person such a crossroad hinges on seldom knew the impact their choice would have. They were not suppose to after all. The choice had to be made fairly and without bias.

Two of the three Norn sisters were there for the third such crossroad in a year. Because of who and what they were, these two knew exactly what the stakes were. Not all possibilities were as horrifyingly dark as the one this girl had been shown. But many were grim indeed. The brightest possibilities were also the most unlikely. It all depended on a choice made now.

Everyone watched Usagi as she curled into a ball. _I can't do this... but everyone'll die... but I can't..._ It was an endless loop. Fear and a desire for a normal life warred with a sense of duty few would believe the girl had. For all that she'd been becoming a warrior, Usagi was still a teenage schoolgirl at heart. One who abhorred violence. Not that it stopped her when push came to shove.

And now her (twitch) owner needed to see her. It just wasn't fair. Out of the corner of her eye Usagi saw her friend Makoto speaking to the pixie sent to fetch her. Speaking of which, it made Usagi wonder if her shift was over. That was happy news. Happier news would be getting told she could visit family again. That would probably come later. Assuming she didn't get killed.

Dejectedly, Usagi slowly got up. "I suppose I should see what She wants."

Intellectually Usagi knew it was wrong to consider someone her owner. The very idea was repugnant. And yet even now it felt rather natural. It should bother her, and to an extent it did. But the teenager knew there was no choice in the matter. Her acceptance too bothered Usagi. The initial happy acceptance of being a pet had over time dulled. These days it was more a resigned tolerance of her situation.

She knew that wasn't true of everyone. Rei, or Garnet as she liked being called now, was perfectly content. Well, other then the fatigue from near constant battle. Ami seemed happy as long as she had something to study. Minako was the one who took being a pet the hardest. And even she accepted it. Usagi suspected what chaffed her friend more was that Minako couldn't chase boys then anything else.

But now the princess called, and who was she to deny the summons? Not that she minded serving Jane. No, it was having to drop everything and come running every time she was called. Having to abandon things which Usagi felt were important just because her princess wanted to see her. And here she was, running back to her owner once more. This time with two strangers and Makoto following her.

Turn and turn, around the hill. Against the clock she led. Once for each season. Once for the ground. Once for the sky above. Once for the wood and water. Once for the king and once for the queen, into the realm unseen. Into the forest of light and shadow, into the realm of newborn dreams. All to see her Queen.(1)

They emerged in a ray of sunlight. Nearby Usagi saw the throne, and with it Jane Fillmore. The new center of Usagi's life. The one person she would do anything for. The one Usagi would obey without question, even if she didn't want to. And yes, even the person she respected. After all, Jane never asked anything of her pets the woman was unwilling to do herself.

_**XxXxX**_

Her attendants were gone, sent away for a time. Her friends were either out preforming important tasks or resting. The only company the woman had was an injured man. And without help she couldn't provide, even that company would be fleeting. The fact the man was dying was cause for concern to her. It was partly her fault after all he was in this condition.

"_Take heart child, things are not as grim as they appear."_

There was that voice again. Sure it had guided her since it had first appeared. And the voice's tutoring had been extremely helpful. Without it's insights she wouldn't have lasted this long. Hell, her friends might have died. It was the reason she'd mostly figured out her new abilities. But after last night Jane was scared. Not just about the war either. She had killed, and that knowledge frightened her. As did the knowledge she would do so again in seven years.

To be honest, Jane had to admit she'd already killed plenty of times before the previous night. But this was the first time she'd killed a human. Not for the first time she regretted the decision made all those months ago. Sure she'd helped save a lot of people. And she was going to die anyway, or so she'd been told at the time. Jane didn't regret taking on the role of 'knight rose'.

What she truly regretted was losing her birth gender. With that choice 'Jane' had given up her very identity. Even her humanity was gone, not that Jane really grasped that on more then a subconscious level. A price which had seemed small at first over time was growing nearly unbearable. It was partly why over time Jane had gone out less and less. It was true she was training in her magic. But it was equally true that the young princess, "_Queen"_ the voice insisted, was battling depression.

"_Your first wyld hunt marks you as a queen now. But I wonder, do you really miss it that much? Do you truly miss being human?"_

_Not... human?_ Jane thought with growing despair. _I'm... not human?_ Her despondence grew with each passing moment. Soon tears flowed like twin rivers down her face. _"Relax, it would have happened sooner or later.,"_ the mental voice told her. It didn't help though. Jane had never minded becoming a girl to fight evil. Okay, so she'd minded it quite a bit. But that hadn't stopped her. After all, thanks to that pest she'd been cursed to turn into a girl with a splash of water anyway.

Just losing her manhood for good had been hard on Jane. But slowly she'd been recovering. Now to learn it wasn't just her manhood that was lost forever, that was worse. After month upon month of war it was hard to think of those creatures as people. Even her attendants barely were thought of as people. Annoyances yes, but people was a hard call.

Not human, this thought kept returning over and over. Not human, a murderer, was she a monster? Was she no different then the things she fought against? It was painful to consider. Yet consider it she did. In her present mental state, Jane failed to notice the return of her friend. Let alone the others accompanying Usagi. The feeling of being among beings of Power didn't impinge upon her awareness either. Not that she'd have recognized it for what the feeling was. It was a scream that brought Jane out of her reverie.

_**XxXxX**_

Despite her funk, Usagi couldn't help but feel her spirits lift upon seeing Jane. There was just something about the girl which Usagi found made it impossible to be sad for too long. So it was that the youth had a smile on her lips as the blond heroine entered the clearing. Just basking in Jane's presence was enough to make her smile usually.

That smile vanished in an instant when she noticed the shape at Jane's feet. Black fabric with white glimpsed beneath. Red stains which slowly yet steadily grew larger. A top hat laying discarded on the ground. And most damning of all several shafts of feathered wood. She couldn't see a face. But that didn't stop the mounting horror.

Usagi screamed.

_**XxXxX**_

Garnet awoke to the sound of silence. Her visit with Lady Nox had been most enjoyable. It had helped relieve the stress that Garnet had felt building for months. But her time for relaxation was over. According to the Lady, things would be coming to a head soon. For good or ill, Garnet's role in the war was fast approaching it's end. But since she still wasn't allowed access to _that_ chamber, the teen didn't know how her role would end.

_Huh, Usagi was suppose to fix something for our supper this time. Where is she?_ A noise in the brush alerted her to company as Garnet exited the faerie mound. _Good thing I slept in my armor._ In the past she would have shouted angrily at the intruder. Frequent battle had taught her to control that reaction though. It gave up the element of surprise.

While Jane and Usagi loved their corny speeches, Garnet thought it stupid in the extreme to give warning like that. Especially when she'd likely be outnumbered. So it was that instead of charging into battle recklessly, the knight of dreams crept forward to scout out the possible enemy. What she saw turned Garnet's blood to ice water.

In the past they had fought no more then a dozen enemies at a time. And then it was usually the weaker ones. As Ami had explained it, there was a hard limit on how many of the fair folk could be on earth at a time. That limit it seemed was gone. There were hundreds of them, at least. Far more then she could face alone. Maybe more then everyone could face. And at the head of the army was a regal man with a grown of silver thorns.

She drew her twin daggers and traced a sigil in the air."Carnation requesting backup at the Nermia post. The seal is gone, Oberon is on the move. There's too many to count. Hurry."

**Author Notes:**

1 One way of accessing the faerie realm is said to be circling a faerie mound nine times windershins, or counter-clockwise. Sorry bout the impromptu poem.


	20. Chapter 19: The twin chains of fate pt 6

eddog2323 The reason Setsuna was working as a school counselor is simple really. You are thinking about her reincarnation in the anime most likely. This however is set before that event. In order to keep an eye on the senshi in this AU timeline Setsuna had taken a job as school counselor. A job she'd held for a few years before Usagi became Sailor Moon. She's NOT a collage student in this timeline at all. In fact, she's older then even the silver millennium.

In previous cycles through time she might have sacrificed herself and been reincarnated. But those events hadn't happened. She's not sacrificed herself to save sailors Uranus and Neptune yet. In fact that event may or may not even happen in the new time line. If it does, it would be Makoto sacrificing her life to save the outer senshi, not Setsuna. The bulk of the story takes place immediately after the dark kingdom arc. The dark moon family and other events haven't happened yet. In fact the dark moon family sequence of events may well not happen. Or happen for different reasons.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Twin Chains of Fate part 6**

In times of stress everyone reacts differently. For some people buckle. Others bend and let the stress wash over them harmlessly. Still other people confront what bothers them. Some quietly endure, while others protest vocally. Sometimes violently. No two people react to events quite the same way. Jane and Usagi illustrated this fact quite well.

Jane Fillmore on the one hand had just learned she was no longer even human. This on top of having to learn how to rule a people she'd never even suspected. As well as fighting in, and coordinating a war to protect humanity. Then there was the discovery that every seven years she would be compelled to murder innocents. And worst of all, someone else was about to die because of her. All in all, things were not going well for her. And it showed.

The neophyte queen's hair was a mess. Mascara and blush, which Jane didn't remember ever putting on, had tear tracks running through it. Her gown was tattered with pieces missing. Still more parts of the dress periodically fell to the ground as it's component leaves detached from the garment and decayed. Her royal scepter was laying on the ground, abandoned in grief and horror.

Usagi by contrast by all rights should have collapsed in a blubbering pile of emotions. The previous months had been hard on her. Far harder then the others realized. In the space of one and a quarter years Usagi had gone from a normal teenager to being a warrior. A transition which no one had ever asked if she wanted. She had watched friends die, and innocents get hurt. Then she'd been thrust into the true horrors of war.

The fight against the dark kingdom had been rough. But throughout most of it Usagi had been able to pretend no one would ever get hurt. Witnessing the death of one friend after another had almost been too much. It had been tempting to wish everything back the way it was. To wish for a normal life. The only thing that had stopped Usagi was the fear that Beryl would be revived too, only with no one to stop her this time.

But watching her friends die hadn't been the hardest thing. It was one of them, but not _the_ hardest. Neither was having her free will stripped. Being bound to Jane as a pet wasn't the worst that could happen. Even when fighting Beryl Usagi hadn't truly understood what war was. Now she did in great detail. The youth had fought nearly every day for a year. She'd faced odds which had nearly overwhelmed many times.

No matter how skilled she and her friends had become, it was simply too much. People still died and there was nothing Usagi could do about it. The best she could handle was minimizing casualties. To have the previous night added on top of everything else was too much. It was enough to drive someone past the edge. Now however she was given an out.

And yet Usagi found she couldn't take it. It would be so easy to give in. To just quit and let someone else fight for a change. She saw her handiwork from the night's hunt however, and knew she had to act. She could save Mamoru, maybe. But if she did there would be no going back. Assuming that Usagi even still had the power to save him.

She honestly didn't know. Usagi and her friends hadn't been sailor senshi in a while. Not since they remembered their past lives, and bond to Jane. Not since they had become flower knights. She looked at her broach and wondered, could she still become Sailor Moon? There was only one way to be sure. Usagi held her broach and muttered words she thought would never be said again.

"Moon prism power Make Up!"

It had started as a whisper at least. By the end she'd practically been shouting. Power surrounded the youth, partly obscuring her from view. Ribbons of multicolored light erupted from the center of her chest and wrapped around the girl. These formed a bodysuit along with gloves and boots as Usagi spun around slowly. These were followed up by a collar, jeweled pins in her hair, and a tiara forming on her forehead. When the slow spin concluded the teenager had her right arm lifted with a V formed by two fingers in front of her eyes.

_I've seen Jane heal people hurt much worse then this. Why couldn't she do it? Wait, those arrows look like someone tried to remove them. A curse maybe?_ She'd only used it once before. So when a silvery crystal emerged from Sailor Moon's chest she didn't quite know what to do. When she'd faced Beryl and the demonic entity behind that woman Usagi had just poured raw power into the crystal. When she'd revived her friends from death, she'd pretty much done the same. But how do you heal someone who can't be healed?

The only thing she knew to do was throw power until something worked. Exactly how she'd revived everyone was unknown. Just that it had left her feeling extremely drained. _Let's see, I sort of wished everyone was alive again. Then there was a pulling sensation... Maybe if I channel the magic into this stone and focus on what I want?_ With no better ideas, that was just what Sailor Moon did.

Raw power, blinding white and painfully hot poured forth from the crystal. It engulfed Mamoru, and Jane was sure he would be incinerated by it. She could feel the backwash from that mana flow. The shock finally managed to penetrate the haze clouding Jane's mind. Her friend and reincarnated pet was visibly tiring. The raw and barely focused magic finally stopped, leaving Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground.

Silvery electricity was still arcing across Mamoru's body, although his cloths had been burnt off. The arrows too had been destroyed by the intense heat. Where metal and wood had once pierced flesh, now pink scars could be seen. Scars which Jane guessed might never completely fade. Seeing that he would live removed a great weight from the neo-queen's already heavy heart.

The price for this miracle however was quite high. Sailor Moon's transformation faded, and her breathing was shallow. To Jane's mystically attuned sight the teenage girl was quickly bleeding out mana energy. Energy which was currently replacing normal life energy. If nothing was done, it was probaable that the process would lead to death.

Sure it might stop on it's own. But that was unlikely. The natural barrier which keeps in one's life force had been shredded. There was only one way to save Usagi. And Jane didn't like it. The voice kept insisting it was the only way however. _"You must use her Name. Only this will save her. You know what to do Highness, so hurry."_

"But.." Jane started to protest.

It died in seconds as she watched her friend stop breathing. Life signs resumed after a few seconds. However this scare firmed the queen's resolve. Jane leaned down next to Usagi and lifted the child. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. While the sound didn't carry very far, her friend seemed to instantly react.

"Death may not claim you Lucky bunny of hope. I forbid it so long as life remains within me. By my right as your owner I so decree."

"_What have you done this time? Do you have any idea the power you have invoked?"_

"Uhm... I saved my friend's life?"

"_Foolish child, you must THINK before invoking the power of a Name. It's too late now, you had better make sure she is never decapitated now. As you decreed, the girl may not die until you do. Even should a dragon eat her, the girl can't die so long as you live."_

"Erm... oops?"

_**XxXxX**_

_There's too many, _Garnet thought to herself. It was suicide to stand between that army and Tokyo. And yet, someone had to stop them. Until the others got here, that someone was her. She'd already sent out a distress message. And yet, even if everyone showed up things looked grim. People were going to die today. And Garnet realized she was likely one of them. As were her friends.

Silently the youthful warrior debated how to go about this. She could do gorrilla strikes fairly safely. And yet that option would mean the enemy would have free reign to slaughter people. If she tried a frontal assault, the best she could do was delay them briefly before her own end. While Garnet had no problem laying down her life to protect others (again), doing so uselessly didn't sit well with her.

And yet, Garnet felt there was no choice. They needed an army to stop this invasion. An army that didn't exist. So the knight of dreams vowed to sell her life dearly. _If this is my last stand, so be it. None shall pass as long as I still breath._ With that she charged the front ranks of Oberon's army. With no hope of survival the young warrior put her all into the battle. Mystic blades flashed in the fading light.

_**XxXxX**_

There are truths which have long been forgotten. One such truth is that the forces of good always know when a noble soul is in mortal danger. This is especially true when it comes to those of a magical nature. The first to realize the danger were a group of teenage girls in another realm. From various makeshift homes the flower knights emerged and prepared for battle. A warning had been given, and they marched to war. In their hearts they all realized they would likely die. The only one not to head to battle was Usagi.

_**XxXxX**_

Dubuque Iowa was a small city. Still it had it's fair share of the unusual. The local costumed adventurers numbered only about a half dozen. The criminal element was equally small. Barely a dozen known meta-human criminals operated in the city at any given moment. Yet this was where the man known as 'Doc' had set up shop.

Doc was a physician as well as wizard. His specialty was healing magics and treating those who didn't fit in the 'normal' classificationl. Unlike some, Doc had no desire for fame, fortune, or glory. He had no desire to rule the world or steal riches. Nor did he feel a pressing need to defend others like some mystics did. All Doc cared about was mending the infirm and treating illnesses.

He was a quiet hero. Instead of battling evil on the front lines, he instead kept champions of justice patched up. This morning however his clinic was not open for business. He'd woken up chilled to the bone. Not due to it being cold, that would have been far better. He didn't know what was about to happen. Or if it was already happening. He didn't know where it was. All the man known as Doc knew was that somewhere, something very bad was about to happen. Although he wasn't exactly religious, the doctor knelt and began to pray.

_**XxXxX**_

The village's healer did not emerge from her hut. In and of it's self, this fact wouldn't have raised much notice. The healer rarely left her hut these days. Today however it was of special note. A horrific scream had echoed through the village just minutes ago. As panicked men searched for the source they converged. The sound it seemed had come from the hut of their medicine woman.

_**XxXxX**_

In Paris the streets echoed with terrified cries. The sound permeated the air, seeming to come from the very ground it's self. A perception which was disturbingly accurate. In a long abandoned section of the subway a group of psychics lived. Or rather, there had been psychics living there. In the wake of the most powerful vision they had ever received, most of the men and women in that abandoned tunnel found their gifts burned out. And still to a man they couldn't shake the horror.

"Today it ends..." It was the only thing coherent any of them could say.

_**XxXxX**_

Around the world men, women, and children received visions of mankind's doom. For some it was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. For others it was a warning. A few ignored the sending, assuming it to be a case of bad pizza. Still others took it as a call to arms. One such individual was Saotome Ranma.

If at all possible Ranma had desired to stay mostly neutral in this conflict. After what he'd just seen however, neutrality was impossible. Yet he knew alone he couldn't handle this. He would need help, and lots of it. He quickly called first Urchan, then Cat Cafe. He headed out to make a stop before meeting the others. The parents had already been informed. Now Ranma had to do the one thing he dreaded the most. Before leaving the house he looked out at the koi pond.

"Have you found your happiness Kasumi?" the pig tailed youth asked quietly. "How about you, Akane? I'm sorry, I tried to warn you. I tried to warn both of you."

As the youth headed towards the Kuno estate he vowed once again to somehow bring the two sisters back. He wasn't sure how yet, but there had to be a way. Even if he'd never felt this much raw levels of chi within himself before, the source of it disturbed Ranma. _No, it's not chi. It's something else, something more primal. Maybe Kuno could tell me what it is. Who'd have thought I'd seek Him for advice?_

**Author Notes:**

And here we go, another installment of Old Time Magic. Things are rapidly approaching critical mass. The final part of this chapter has references to the latest (unfinished) installment of Old Time Punishment, so if it doesn't make any sense that's why.


	21. Chapter 20 Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Endings and Beginnings**

The sound of metal striking metal reverberated through the valley. It was punctuated by hundreds of birds taking flight at the same time. Resistance had not been entirely unexpected. Over the past months he had sent scouting parties seeking specific people, and killing them. He'd also sent others with orders to cause as much chaos as possible. Very few of the distractions had returned. That had made it clear someone was defending humanity, again.

Who that someone was, he wasn't entirely sure yet. He'd struck a fatal blow at the end of the War long ago. He knew the queen had died that day, and with her those accursed Knights. And yet during this year's Hunt five girls had shown up. Who they were, he didn't know. What he did know was that one was dressed like his long dead wife would have been.

"MIDNIGHT SLASH!"

The cry echoed through the valley. Then came the pained screams of his forward troops. He'd not heard that battle cry since the War. In truth he had thought it'd never be used again. After all, Knight Carnation was dead. And without a queen, there could be no flower knights. So the question remained, just how was the Knight of Dreams here?

"If she's here, the others might also be revived somehow. I want that girl dead!" He shouted.

_**XxXxX**_

She recklessly charged into their ranks. Caution was a think of the past. After all, she was all that stood between the vast forces before her and Tokyo. Twin daggers were drawn and held at the ready with the blade of one held facing towards her back. While Jane had already discovered a magic attack, Garnet and the others still didn't know any. A fact which proved dangerous at times in battle.

If she had any final thoughts before her blades clashed with those held by a red cap, it was one. _I wish I could see Grandfather one last time._ Then she was too busy ducking and weaving around her enemies. The nocturne daggers sang as they cleaved through the air. She was good, damn good. But it wasn't enough. Not against such odds. Every now and then she'd get nicked. And those minor cuts would soon be taking their toll.

The problem was more then that however. No matter how many she took out of the fight, there were more waiting. Not that Garnet had really thinned the herd much. Because she was so badly out numbered defense was taking most of her concentration. _I need a better way, I have to buy time for the others to get here._ _It's not enough, there's got to be something. Jane has a magic attack, why don't we... have..._

"MIDNIGHT SLASH!"

Garnet found herself spinning in place as she slashed at her numerous foes. From her twin daggers thirty energy blades shot out in all directions. The blades only traveled fifteen feat before dissipating, but where they struck redcaps and banshees were slain. It was extremely indiscriminate. And yet right now that was just what Garnet needed.

Instinctively the knight of dreams knew she could only use the midnight slash once per minute safely. Any more often, and she risked draining too much magic and detransforming. Not right away maybe, but it was a real danger. Clearing the space immediately around her didn't give much time to catch breath though. Almost immediately her enemies filled the gaps.

Duck, thrust, spin, slash, lean backwards to avoid the return slash. It wasn't ending. There didn't seem to be an end in sight. _Where is everyone?_ Garnet thought to herself frantically. She leaned back, narrowly avoiding being eviscerated by a wicked looking knife. A desperate lunge embedded one of Garnet's daggers in the chest of a banshee just as it had prepared to rake it's talons across the youth's chest.

Garnet wasn't fast enough to avoid the claws of another banshee however. Razor sharp claws tore into her side. Her magic was already trying to seal the wound, but it was just one among many. She looked up and noticed a flight of arrows heading her way. It was doubtful she could completely avoid them all, but the attempt had to be made. _At least Oberon's forces will suffer too._

She jumped with all her strength in the only direction that might offer marginal safety; deeper into the enemy lines. While this tactic was mostly sucsessful, two arrows still managed to find their intended target. One pierced Garnet's left calf, the other impaled her right bicep. The pain was immense. So great that the youthful combatant struggled to remain standing.

_This is it, I'll sell myself dearly. _"In the name of the Queen I will strike down all that threaten nature's balance. MIDNIGHT SLASH!"

Once more Garnet began to twirl. Her daggers flashed in their circular dance as bolts of pure magic were launched in all directions. Unlike before, she didn't stop after just one rotation. Instead Garnet continued to spin and fire mystic projectiles. They began to travel farther and farther. _I hope the others get here soon,_ she thought as her body began to tire.

On the other side of the battlefield three young women appeared. Each was dressed in an outfit similar to Garnet's. As one they entered the frey. Knight Clover swung her weighted chain in elegant circles, smashing through the enemy lines. A few feet to her right stood Knight Magnolia, her staff arcing back and forth, spinning to block and hammer into unseelie court fae that got in her path. To Clover's right stood their queen, Knight Rose at the moment. Her royal scepter had once more become a thorn covered whip.

"Clover, go cover Carnation. We'll hold them off while you get her to safety." The neo-queen ordered.

Putting action to word, Knight Rose cracked her whip. The action created a shockwave that bowled over a dozen redcaps and a bridge troll. Knight Magnolia leaped to the side. As she did so the youth twirled her staff and struck the ground. With a cry of "Vine Quake" ivy vines erupted from where the staff struck. The vines engulfed eight of the unseelie, strangling them as they hindered movement.

_Why now? Why couldn't we remember these attacks before today?_ Knight Clover thought to herself as she fired off yet another 'Chain Gang'. This caused half of her weighted chain to briefly become twenty energy links which she launched in an conical arc into her foes, again. Her weapon reformed it's self in time to parry a meat cleaver. _And why are they all indiscriminate area attacks? It's almost as if we're specifically intended to fight entire armies at once._

_**XxXxX**_

Awareness came slowly to Chiba Mamoru. Of course, the fact he even was aware came as a surprise. The pain the young man felt gave proof he was still alive. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement of near biblical proportions. Despite the healing magics of his transformation, he'd been woozy from blood loss when he'd been found by that woman.

When Mamoru had passed out, he'd known he wasn't long for the world. And yet he was still alive. There was something on top of him. Not sure what it was, he slowly opened his eyes. The object turned out to actually be a person. The youthful man almost didn't recognize her though. _Usagi's changed. I wonder what happened?She seems almost grown up._

_**XxXxX**_

Knight Clover reached her friend just as Knight Carnation collapsed in exhaustion. All around the raven haired girl were the bodies of their enemies. And yet the tide of foes seemed unending. For every one that was slain, three more appeared to take their place. _There's no way there can be this many,_ Clover thought to herself in panic. She took up a defensive position above her fallen friend.

She spun her weighted chain in a vicious arc to clear the area, again. Again it seemed the waves of unseelie were endless. A quick glance showed her that knights Rose and Magnolia were just barely holding the line. And that was only due to this valley acting as a natural choke point. Her memories of the first Faerie War were incomplete. Most of the final battle was a haze. But deep down Clover knew something was wrong this time. Oberon shouldn't have had this many soldiers left. So where were they coming from?

Whirling death stood there, but Clover realized it wasn't quite enough. She needed some breathing space. With a cry of "Chain Gang" she fired off an arc of lethal chain links once more. Almost immediately she realized her mistake. With half her weapon turned into projectiles the warrior had no way to effectively fend off attacks from behind. Her circle of threat was halved. Wickedly barbed daggers found their way into Clover's back, causing her to scream. As the flower knight sagged to her knees she knew this was the end.

_**XxXxX**_

It began to rain as the group neared the battlefield. Their reluctant leader sighed in frustration. "I'm not happy bout this either Kuno. But if we don't fight together... People. Will. Die. Do you understand that? Not 'people may suffer', not 'people may not respect you' (not that they do anyway). I'm talking 'end of the world and death of all humanity' type thing."

The man in question scowled at the _thing_ running beside him. No longer did he try denying that Saotome and the pig-tailed girl were the same. A realization which had horrified him to no end. Some months ago however the fierce Akane had vanished. A fact which he was sure Saotome was responsible for. And when he learned what foul magics Saotome had used, he the Blue Thunder would free his beloved.

A metal object impacted Tatawaki's head with a loud clang. The self proclaimed samurai slowly turned and saw a brown haired chief re sheathing her oversized spatula. The sounds of combat brought his attention once more to the front. A leaf shaped shield on his left arm was raised in defense as a stray arrow came flying towards the group. Witnessing the apocalyptic war in front of him, Kuno blinked.

"How doth sword and bow wield them self? And why doth enchanted weapons seem not entirely corporeal?"

The pig tailed youth didn't correct him. After all, he did notice something off as well. Even so, he had a more important priority. Ahead of them stood two teenage girls desperately trying to hold back the unending tide. One of them, a red haired beauty wearing a forest green outfit staggered backwards as blood sprayed forth.

"JANE!" The pig tailed youth screamed as he jumped forward.


	22. Chapter 21 Code D Situation

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Endings and Beginnings**

His name was Saotome Ranma, and today was not a very good day. It had started with a feeling of impending doom the previous evening. That had been enough to prod him into gathering those he knew capable of serious life and death battle. Ranma had led his not-quite friends and murderous rivals to a valley outside of Nermia. They had arrived just in time to witness a red haired teenage warrior being eviscerated.

Moments before that the once cursed youth had felt the death of two others. It was raining, as if the very sky was saddened by those lost. A fact which made his footing treacherous. The forces arrayed against him worried Ranma. There seemed no end to them. His friends were starting to tire too. Kuno's comment the previous evening came back. _What does Ami go by when like this again? Knight marigold, margarine... I can't quite remember._

After clearing the immediate area he jumped to the side of his former student. Ranma landed on the head of a, something. He wasn't quite sure what the creature was. It had the lower body of a black widow spider. It's upper body was that of a naked woman, yet the hands were scathe like talons. The creature's head resembled that of a spider, yet had human like features.

With a spinning snap kick he launched the creature away from his student. He normally would have expected the sound of breaking bone from such a blow. There had been nothing of the sort however. Thinking back, he'd not heard or felt any bones break no matter how hard he'd struck. His foes would crumple like the skeleton had shattered, yet he'd not heard a single crack.

The observation helped to reinforce Kuno's statement. And yet he'd seen evidence that these things were quite a real threat. His knuckles were bruised. Many lacerations covered Ranma's body from nearly sixteen hours of non-stop battle. Behind him, Shampoo had been forced to retire from the war due to injuries. He couldn't think of this as anything less.

The problem was that wars were fought with armies. But now it was just himself, Ukyo, Kuno, and Ami trying their hardest to stop an invasion. The young princess (maybe queen, Ranma wasn't sure) had been taken out of the fight due to her severe wounds. They were healing, but it was slow. Shampoo was in bad shape too, but didn't have the luxury of magically accelerated healing.

Cologne was staying back with the wounded, acting as a rear guard. As for what happened to Happosi, no one had wished that fate on the old pervert. Even knowing he had no way to replenish his spent chi, the ancient grandmaster had given his all. That unexpected nobility had touched Ranma. To think the old man could do something so selfless. It was amazing, and proved you could never tell how someone would react when push came to shove.

A scream from his right drew Ranma's attention. He glanced in that direction and watched his oldest friend being ripped to pieces. It was already too late to save her, Ranma knew this. Still there had to be something he could do. At the way things stood, Ukyo would be the first of them to go down. Everyone was getting tired.

"M'lady, the stick boy says these things aren't actually here. I'm starting to agree. At this rate we can't win less the source is stopped." He told the remaining flower knight.

A flying crescent kick placed him where Ukyo was. As he'd thought, she wouldn't make it. None of them would. Not without some much needed support. A nearby pool began to glow softly. After a few seconds a teenage girl with waist length bluish black hair The hair was tied in a braid and held loosely in place by loops on her gi's back. The girl looked around in confusion, then noticed the horde of entities. Next she realized that some of them were gnawing on a human arm.

As she emerged from the pool, Ranma felt his chi levels drop by a third. A point of interest which made him wonder once again. Ever since he'd returned from training the flower knights half his special techniques had been rest kept getting stronger whenever someone new had been trapped. He turned briefly to the newcomer and spoke.

"Hey, Akane. This may be confusing, but we really need your help."

Knight Magnolia was grateful for Ranma's timely assistance. As well as information on what they were facing. _If they're illusions or constructs then there could in theory be an infinite amount. Construct sounds more likely. I wish I still had the mercury computer._ Her thoughts were sidetracked with the appearance of a new fighter. One her Sensei seemed to know

A high pitched whine filled the air. Several bolts of light lanced from somewhere above Magnolia, spearing through her foes. Words were shouted, possibly orders. Then five gaijin teenagers had joined in the frey. The unexpected assistance gave her a slight reprieve. Magnolia staggered backwards and watched the newcomers do battle.

They clearly had less combat experience then the flower knights did. What was lacked in skill though was made up for with raw energy. Being rested didn't hurt either. There was a sixth newcomer, the one who apparently had fired the energy bolts. A seven foot tall figure with green skin and no hair. He was currently speaking with the queen.

_**XxXxX**_

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner," the green skinned man said. "Name's Cree, the kids with me were all that could be spared to help out. What with the rest of the Society trying to contain a demon invasion over in Oklahoma. So what's the situation?"

Knight Rose looked up from where she was laying. "Bad, King Oberon has started a full scale invasion. Two of my knights are dead, as well as several of the warriors who arrived to lend aid."

"And how many knights do you have?" The man named Cree asked.

"Including myself? I had five. But one of them may not be able to fight any longer Those you see here are all that stand between that army and humanity," Rose told him. "Speaking of which, how is it you speak Japanese?"

"I don't," Cree responded. "Rather, I have a device which translates almost all known spoken languages throughout the known galaxy. Now if you excuse me, I have to earn my pay."

Cree turned back to the ongoing assault. As he did so the unusual man drew back on his strange bow. Three shafts of energy formed, which he let fly into the horde. Again and again he let loose into enemy ranks. _Haven't fought in this desperate of a battle in a few years. Good thing I always carry an assortment of indiscriminate weapons too._

"Fire in the hole!" Cree shouted as he lobbed a grenade deep into enemy ranks.

_**XxXxX**_

The situation made no sense at all. Akane had been busy cooking supper for her family when a glow surrounded her. The next thing she'd been aware of was emerging from a puddle of water before a large horde of monsters. One was chewing on a human arm, and on the ground lay the body of that chief. The girl had been able to cook a decent okonomiaki, but that was about it. And now she was dead.

There was her god, also fighting the creatures. How she knew this pig tailed boy was her god, Akane couldn't have said. She just knew he was the reason her life was so good. Not a perfect life by any means, but a good one. Sometimes she dreamed of another life, one where her mother had died. Where her father had abandoned teaching.

In those dreams she was angry all the time. In the dreams she would constantly attack her god for reasons that made no sense. But they were just dreams, weren't they? It was even more confusing now. The longer she was in this place, the more her memories felt like the dream. With each passing minute more of her real life came to the fore. And with it, she could see her skills also degrading.

A talon raked across Akane's chest, cutting deep. With a look of horror in her eyes the youth fell backwards. Her breath wheezed, seeping out through a slashed lung. The pool of water she'd fallen into must have been rather deep. Akane sank beneath the surface as her eyes lost all sight.

_**XxXxX**_

He called himself Quakemaster. Not that anyone else did. Not yet that is. His actual name was Jake Lion, and he was a Hero In Training. After today, he had vowed to retire from this profession. There's little money in being a hero. Jake had already known that fact. He'd thought that glory was all the reason one needs. He was dead wrong.

The team's mentor had dragged everyone to Japan without saying why. Just that there was a Class D emergency. Class D, that stood for doomsday. An end of the world situation, and Mr Cree had decided to take the kids. A choice which had finally started hammering home just how serious this 'Junior Society' gig was. "Train with the best, become the next generation of Hero". But no one had mentioned you could die in this line of work, even as a cadet.

Watching Aquamarine getting torn to pieces had taught him that lesson. White Lady too. He'd not realized a spirit could be murdered. Maybe White Lady wasn't the ghost she claimed to be. What ever her nature, it hadn't been enough to save her from poisoned arrows. His best friend, a kid going by the code name 'Naturelock' was being dragged back towards that old woman for first aid.

Nearby was some Asian kid, a boy no older then Jake. That kid looked tired, as if he'd been fighting for hours, not the twenty minutes since Jake and his friends had arrived. And yet the boy was fighting as if the world depended on his skill. _Maybe it does,_ Jake realized. Jake caused a wall of earth to spring forth in front of the youth, protecting him from a dozen wickedly barbed arrows.

The wall was quickly destroyed. Stone rained down upon the raven haired boy, burying him beneath a half ton of rubble. After witnessing the strength of that boy, Jake was sure he'd come bursting through the pile any second. When that didn't happen a cold pit of fear began to form in Jake's gut. _Oh crap, I'm gonna die here!_

**Author Notes:**

Okay, I'm gonna be evil and leave off here for now. There will be one, maybe two more chapters to this story. As for who Cree is, let alone the people who arrived with him, I'll explain that.

As mentioned in previous chapters, the senshi aren't the only heroes. The 'Junior Society' is a group of young heroes in training, mentored by one of the world's top heroes. An alien named Cree to be exact. Cree is a member of a Justice League or Avengers type team called the Freedom Society. He's a weapons designer who designs and builds some extremely advanced weapons. And fights crime/acts as a mercenary to field test them.

Earthquake has the ability to control earth. He can manipulate it in various ways, but lacks fine control. Aquamarine is capable of temporarily gaining a variety of powers from precious gems. The problem is she's not entirely sure what types of gems do what. Nor does she have the mentality to test in non-dangerous situations.

Next up is Naturelock, a teenage boy who can control plants. White Lady is a teenage girl with a power which in Palladium Games would be called 'ghost touch'. The ability to become intangible for a split second, but requiring feeding on life energy using the power. She can 'supercharge' by feeding more then required, thus gaining increased strength and durability. She also can fly.

The fifth person is also a girl, but has no actual super powers. Instead she relies on training and luck. Think a 'still in training' young hero who would be comparable to Robin. The Tim Drake Robin, Jason Todd Robin, or back when Dick Grayson was Robin. Not the current one.


	23. Chapter 22: The Final Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Endings and Beginnings**

_Fate can work in many strange ways. Especially when trying to fix a problem created by reckless magic. The thing to remember though is this: The fates always give their chosen champions a choice. Another thing to remember is that Fate's champions are not invincible. There is no guarantee that they will survive their task. In truth, survival is rather uncommon in such a situation. I pity the destined, for they suffer greatly. This I know from experience._

_Memoirs of a time traveler- Meioh Setsuna _

He blinked as the blond girl lead him to a hill. She'd not said much since he woke up. Just three words- 'We need to hurry'. Once there was a time the young man thought this girl was the most important thing in the world. Well, maybe not 'the' most important thing. Okay, if he was honest with himself the man had thought her a pain in the rear. But after her disappearance he'd come to realize how much he did love her.

Mamoru didn't quite know what to think of her changes. Just at a glance Usagi seemed more subdued. And yet, she was more focused too. She was still almost painfully cheerful. Except that cheer was now tempered by a great sadness. He didn't know what had happened to her. But it tore his heart to see it. Another confusing thing was her transformation. It seemed different somehow.

Since

when did Sailor Moon wear a yellow blouse with green skirt and sleeves? Especially one with a plunging V neckline? And when did she get a pole-arm? From the way his love moved, it was clear she actually knew how to use it too. A fact which seemed impossible. To his mind, Usagi walking twenty steps without tripping was impossible. Yet here she was, as graceful as all get out.

"Where are we going, meatball head? " He asked finally.

"To stop a war, hopefully. I hope everyone's still okay. I have a really bad feeling." Usagi told him. "And stop calling me that. I haven't worn my hair like that in a while."

Which was true. He'd noticed it first thing. While the girl still had twin pig tails, the buns were less noticeable. Her hair was also much shorter. Almost looked like she'd cut her hair with a knife instead of having a professional do it. Usagi looked worried. This worried him too. As such Mamoru decided to transform as well. _Not that I can really do much without the roses. I haven't been able to summon them since that day._

"Stop a war?" He asked in confusion."

"Rei remembers more then I do, but yes. Stop a war. This is the second time He invaded, the last time he intended to kill all of the humans."

It took a moment for her wording to sink in. When it did Mamoru blinked. "You talk like you aren't human."

Without thinking Usagi replied "I'm not, I'm a changeling."

Without knowing what to expect, she lead the man through the portal. _It's strange, _she mused. _To think that not too long ago this forest felt alien. Now it's more my home then back home._ The distinctive sound of battle echoed through the woods as they emerged into the mortal world. Usagi clutched her weapon tightly. Her face settled into a neutral expression. The eternally cheerful teenage girl was gone. In an instant she'd been replaced by a veteran warrior known as Knight Shellflower.

Instantly she assessed the situation. And what she saw worried Shellflower. There One of her friends was still fighting, barely holding the line alongside a group of strangers in garish outfits. Her queen was badly hurt, recovering amidst other wounded. The wounded were being guarded by a shriveled old crone. Of Garnet and Minako, there was no sign. And arrayed against the paltry group of defenders was an army of thousands, at least. An endless flood which would inevitably win.

Words flooded her mind, and Knight Shellflower took heed. With a grace she'd once lacked the youthful fighter joined the war in progress. Her bladed staff spun in her hands as she cleared a space around Ami. _If this doesn't work, I don't know what will._ In the space cleared Shellflower took her stand. The world seemed to shift into slow motion. Behind her, Mamoru stared at the carnage.

_**XxXxX**_

Knight Magnolia was about to collapse. Her limbs felt like lead. Breathing was a chore, let alone fighting. And fire ran down her chest where a blade had nearly split her in two. The young warrior closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When the final blow didn't come, she hesitantly opened her eyes once more. For the third time today the arrival of a new combatant had saved her life.

_It's not enough, we failed._ Magnolia thought despondently. Her friend had finally arrived, just in time to join them in death. Her friend stood still, her clover shaped pole arm held in the air. Then Knight Shellflower slowly drew a circle with her weapon's head. In it's wake a yellow ribbon of energy could be seen. When the staff like weapon had completed one and a quarter rotations Knight Shellflower swung her clover staff horazontally towards the attacking army.

"Karmic Balance!" Shellflower shouted at the top of her lungs.

The arc of yellow energy spread out. In it's wake the unseelie attackers vanished. Those who had arrived to help the flower knights however were unharmed. As were the few trees still standing in the arc's path. There were no bodies left behind. It was as if the entire army simply vanished as the energy washed over the battle field. When the energy wave finished it's task Knight Shellflower collapsed in exhaustion.

At the far end of the war torn valley stood a lone man. He stood eight feet tall, at least. He wore a silver crown and tarnished silver armor. He drew a europian style longsword as he glared at humanity's defenders. The man quickly strode forward. He smiled cruelly. As he walked the man absently beheaded a deer which had decided the valley was safe once more.

"So, the final flower finally arrives. I was starting to think you had stayed dead. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you had."

The alien mercenary named Cree placed himself between the remaining enemy and his downed allies. His energy bow had been discarded an hour ago after getting cut in two. The field was littered with damaged or empty firearms he'd been carrying. Craters from grenades pockmarked the ground too. Those were used up as well.

With a weary sigh Cree holstered a pistol style gun which was out of ammunition. His hand went down to a metal and leather cylinder at his waist. He unclipped the object and lifted it. Seconds later a bluish green blade of superheated plasma formed from the hilt. He reached to his back and withdrew a green axe of an unknown metal. Thus armed with melee weapons both ancient and modern, he strode forth.

"You are not the first warlord I have faced in battle. Nor will you be the last. I am Cree, warrior prince of the Bk'Tachka. And I am you're death."\

As one they charged. One power mad with powers almost that of a god. The other a mortal warrior who had once done battle with a god. Plasma met metal as the two swords locked in a contest of strength. Cree twisted and brought his axe across in a diagonal slash. His opponent stepped back to avoid being split asunder. Oberon launched a bolt of eldrich power at the green skinned alien.

Cree saw the blast, and rolled to the right just in the nick of time. As he came to his feet the mercenary blocked a downward slash with his axe. In retaliation Cree lashed out with a side kick. Oberon ignored the kick, only to wince as it connected. Of those still alive from the conflict, only Cree was still fresh enough to fight. So he pressed relentlessly. _If he had somehow created that endless army, he is powerful. Maybe as powerful as Apsu was. I can't give him a chance to recover._

_**XxXxX**_

Mamoru Chiba was many things. An unrepentant womanizer, a reincarnated prince, and a would-be swordsman among them. But what he was witnessing was far out of his league. The mastermind behind the attack he and Usagi had arrived in the middle of radiated more power then Queen Beryl had. And yet this 'man' had charged in without an ounce of magic to support him. More surprisingly, this Cree person was holding his own.

Mamoru lifted his cane as if it was a sword, and moved to join the fight. After all, was he not the guardian of earth? It was rare that he actually engaged in combat with an enemy. Usually Mamoru would just throw a rose and give a speech. That wasn't an option this time around though. Plus he had the feeling this villain wouldn't wait for a speech to finish before attacking. The cane was magically enhanced. So it came as a surprise when it was easily cleaved in twain.

He barely managed to dodge the followup blow. Then Cree was beside Mamoru, pressing the axe into the human's hands. The weapon was unfamiliar. It was also somewhat heavy. It was only due to his enhanced strength that Mamoru could even lift the weapon. Let alone swing it. Yet the alien had been using it one handed. Needless to say, the young man was impressed by said feat. He brought the axe down with all his strength just as Cree swung his plasma sword crosswise.

King Oberon decided to focus more on Cree. After all, the human clearly lacked any skill. He wasn't a threat. Oberon parried the slash and tried to return the kindness. Cree twisted his sword as if it weighed nothing, easily deflecting the thrust aimed at his heart. He smiled coldly. Oberon had just made a rookie mistake in ignoring one combatant.

Alien stone embedded it's self deep in Oberon's left shoulder. Blood spurted out of the grizzly wound even as the arm nearly fell off. Mamoru tried to withdraw the axe, but it had gotten lodged in a rib. He let goas the spray struck Mamoru in the eyes. He noticed Cree had rolled to the side and shut off his plasma sword. The alien mercenary saluted Mamoru before turning and walking towards the makeshift triage center.

"You are a fool, mortal." Oberon said with effort. "I am (cough) eternal. I cannot (cough) be killed."

The gyser started to taper off finally. Oberon coughed again, and this time blood came out. The left side of the faerie king's chest had partly collapsed due to the lung it's self being cleaved open. He was still covered in gore as Mamoru sank to the ground. The last thing he heard before combat fatigue set in was a woman saying "Well done."

Author Notes:

Cree in this chapter is referenced as having fought a god. And he did, the Babylonian god Apsu. He didn't fight a god alone mind you. He was one of thirty heroes and heroines who fought Apsu. Many were more powerful then Cree is. Cree however is one of the six people who survived the epic battle. The others were Dream Chyld, Mr E (my supers campaign's version of a Superman type hero), Cold Snap (who is featured in Wings of Paraidse), Moth (an alien intergalactic cop with gravity powers), and Streak (a katana wielding speedster). All but Dream Chyld will be featured in another AU Ranma story I'm working on.

One more chapter for an epilogue and this tale will be complete. Thank you for joining me for the ride. Now this is odd. I have more text files for this story then uploaded chapters. Yet the uploaded chapters seem to be complete. I'm gonna have to go through and see if any of my files are duplicates. While at it I'll fix the spelling of Nerima across the story. And if I missed a chapter when updating, I'll go through and reupload each chapter to get you guys the complete story :)


	24. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh! My Goddess, or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story, the concept of the Flower Knights (but not the individual characters who become one), and story elements unique to this tale.

**That old time Magic**

**Epilogue**

The ceremony was a small one. The only ones who had come were immediate family and close friends. Everyone was dressed in somber tones. In the aftermath of the second Faerie War there was little cause for rejoicing. While they had won, it had been a pyrrhic victory at best. Two of their number were gone. As were too many allies who had joined in the final desperate battle.

One of the survivors hadn't even been hurt. And yet she was torn up over the fallout. Usagi had begged and pleaded her queen to allow resurrecting the fallen. It was in vain however. Jane had put her foot down regarding that. No one who had died were brought back, even though Usagi could have done so. This decision was still being questioned by the knights.

"No, I can't let you do it." Jane told the knight of luck once again.

"But why?" Usagi whined.

"Would you have their sacrifice be in vain?" Jane cocked her head to the side as if listening to someone. "I wont let you break the cycle of life and death again. Mother did so by accident, and we just faced the fallout. Some moon queen broke the cycle, and unleashed that demon you girls were fighting when we first met. And I shudder to think what you're breaking the cycle after slaying Beryl will cause. Let them rest in peace. We'll see them again when the time is right."

The young queen turned to one of her guests, a green skinned man who called himself Cree. The man had brought his students to aid them. And everyone who had been there realized that timely arrival had made a huge difference. They had paid a high price however. Two of their number were dead. A third had been crippled for life. Even Usagi's potent magical healing hadn't been enough to salvage the boy's spine. Let alone his missing foot.

The two amazon women were there too. There had been a third at the final battle. But he was still missing. The last anyone had seen of the blind boy was him diving deep into the enemy ranks screaming "My darling Shampoo". Others from Nerima had faired equally poorly. Their assistance had been appreciated. But the cost to Jane was simply too high.

The chief was missing an arm at the elbow. The Hibiki boy would probably never walk without a cane again. His right leg had almost been torn off, and hadn't healed properly. The insane boy she'd tried helping had passed on as well. His death had been one epics could have been written about. But still he had been dismembered in the end. And while no body had been found, everyone could only assume Ranma Saotome had died as well. Not to mention that strange girl he'd summoned to aid them.

**There will be other threats. And you are short two knights.**

_I know, but it must be their choice. I wont force it on anyone._

**That is wise, you're highness.**

"Shampoo, Sarah Chill, I have an offer to make. But first let me explain a few things. My name is Jane Fillmore, and I am the Queen of faerie. What you two fought in was the final battle in a war. The second faerie war to be exact to protect humans from the King. For now, my kingdom is at peace. But there will be other threats to humans. A mistake I made in a former life guarantees that.

"Ami and Usagi are two of my knights. Sworn guardians of my realm and the human realm. But we have lost two of our own. I ask if you would be willing to stand beside me when danger next rears it's head. If you accept, there is no guarantee that you will survive the coming conflicts. But if you do, you're life will be measured in thousands of years.

"While I would not deny you a life of you're own, in times of war you may not be able to see friends and family. You will be an outcast to the human race for as long as you live, neither a part of it nor separate. All ties to other nations would be severed. Yes Elder, that means you're granddaughter would be an exile from you're village.

"Regardless of you're choice Shampoo, you're actions have shown that you have grown as a person. With a gladdened heart I mollify you're curse. No longer will past misdeeds be punished. But always remember, as you sow so shall you reap. Treat others with respect, and respect shall you receive. Try to enslave, and others will do the same to you."

_Why don't you ever speak to people besides me?_

**Because you are directly linked with the realm and it's magic. You're knights aren't. If you wish, communication can be attempted. But there is always a price. Only one attempt per person may be made. Succeed or fail, no longer will you're realm be able to advise you directly should communication be attempted.**

_Do it, for each person who chooses knighthood I want you to answer their questions for one day. This includes my current knights as well as future ones._

_**XxXxX**_

A month, that's how long the dreams had been coming. They started the night of that horrible battle. Even now Mamoru Chiba felt filthy. No matter how much he scrubbed, he could still feel the blood covering him. But the dreams were worse. No, not dreams. Nightmare was closer to what they were. When he awoke, all Mamoru could remember of them was one phrase.

"The king is dead, long live the king."

The young man had plenty of experience with magic. Both in this life, and his last. And this stank of magic. Ever since that battle, ever since he'd killed, Mamoru had found he couldn't abide the touch of salt. Or more specifically, he couldn't willingly touch it. Nor could he touch his Father's belt buckle. When he tried, the metal had burned him for some unknown reason. Nor could he access the powers he once had. Why was anybody's guess.

He looked at the stone axe hanging on the wall. That strange gaijin had given the axe to Mamoru. He'd said something about 'trans-phase aura linkage'. The axe was made of a mineral called kasentite, or so that gaijin had said. Supposedly an extremely rare material which was nearly indestructible. All Mamoru knew was that the axe felt more and more natural in his hands each day.

**The king is dead, long live the king. **

He blinked, he'd swear a voice just said that phrase again. But there was no one around.

**You are not going crazy, Highness. In time you will understand. There must always be an Oberon. In time a new Puck will arise to take you're former role. Rule wiser then you're predecessor. But always maintain the balance. Where one is wild, the other must be ordered. Where one is good, the other evil. Where one is Female, the other is Male. Where there is Queen there must also be King.**

_**XxXxX**_

"I'm sorry," The man said to her.

Akane had no idea who he was. He'd just been there, waiting at the dojo when she got home from school. He looked vaguely familiar. As if she'd known him from somewhere. Seeing the man brought hazy half memories of a horrifying battle and of her own death. But that couldn't have happened. After all, the dead didn't go to school. Nor did they hold the title of 'best martial artist in Japan'.

Well, okay maybe she was only second best. But her boyfriend wasn't that much more skilled then her. Plus he was training her to get better still. But then, this stranger did remind her a little of Ranma Saotome. But that was silly, wasn't it? Why would this man remind her of Ranma? It's not like he had a gender changing curse slash gift. And to think, her boyfriend had hated his girl form at first. That was funny. But why was this stranger sorry?

"I wanted to find a way to free you from the dream. But I can't anymore. This is you're place now. The most I can do is call you forth in times of need. I'm sorry for stealing you're life."

_That's it, who is this guy?_ Akane thought. "Who are you? And how could you have stolen anything from me? I never met you before. Have I?"

The man scratched the back of his neck in a way that was very reminiscent of her boyfriend. "I guess you could call me Ranma of the Lake. I use to be a Saotome, but not anymore. Maybe 'Ranma Dreamweaver' would fit more now? I'll have to think on it. You fell in my 'lake', and gave you're self over to what could have been had others not taken away you're dreams before I noticed."

Before she could say anything the man vanished. The teenager chalked it all up to yet another instance of the Nerima craziness. It was no odder then ghost cats looking for a wife or haunted bras. With a shrug Akane entered the dojo and began a simple kata to warm up. It also helped sometimes to clear her head. That stranger's appearance had caused a troubling surge of half-memories. Memories of her claiming to be a martial artist, while being little more then a barely trained thug. A berserker who constantly abused her fiance.

"Which is real? And which is the dream?" Akane mused at last.


End file.
